The Pirate's Child
by R. L. Ravenclaw
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! DON'T READ THIS YET!
1. Chapter: An Old Friend

**Chapter 1: An Old Friend**

**A Journey Through Time**

**A Series of Unfortunate Events and A Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover **

**Chapter 1: An Old Friend**

Fitzwilliam held onto the little girl trying to calm her down, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes sir, my wife can't have any more so we'll take the child to a safe place and raise her as our own." Henry Stevens replied as Fitz handed him the crying toddler.

"Just make sure he never finds her or else."

"I swear he will never know she is alive and we won't return until she's old enough to know he's evil."

"Thank you, Henry. I know you'll raise her correctly."

**Fourteen years later**

"Remember rehearsal is at 5:00." said Jennifer.

"I know, and I'll be there, but be sure Mike doesn't get cheese on the microphone." Rose replied. It was 3:30 and they were just leaving the prison aka the local high school.

"Well, I gotta go before Amanda leaves without me." said Jennifer. She waved goodbye to Rose and walked down the hall.

Rose continued to walk down the hall when a strange teenaged guy who wasn't looking where he was going ran right into her and made her drop her books. "Sorry" he said as he went on his way.

Rose knew she had seen that face before, but he was gone before she could talk to him. _"Could that really be Klaus Baudelaire or am I just losing it?"_ she wondered as she drove home. Klaus Baudelaire had been her best friend until his parents were killed in a fire that burned their entire house to the ground. Klaus and his sisters, Violet and Sunny, were moved from one family to the next and got into some trouble and for some odd reason were accused of murder, but Rose knew that that wasn't true. She had known them since she was three and knew very well that they would never do something like that. Unfortunately, she was the only one that knew it wasn't true. It seemed like everyone had turned on them for no reason at all, even her own parents thought they were murderers. That was one of the reasons they decided to move from that city.

"How could this be?" she asked herself as she walked into the house. She wondered why Klaus didn't recognize her and where the girls were, but her thoughts were interrupted by a certain person that drives her insane.

"Well, well, the princess returns from the royal high school." said her annoying, girl-chasing, older brother.

"Well, if it isn't the annoying court jester who should be away learning how to read." she snapped.

"That's enough you two." Rose's mom, Anna Stevens said from the kitchen.

"He started it." Rose said giving her brother a mean look.

"Oh, and you never start it." said Alex.

"You two are too old for this kind of fighting" said their father, Henry Stevens

"Whatever" Rose and Alex said at the same time.

"Rose don't you have some homework to do?" her mother asked

"Not today" Rose replied.

"Well, go do something to occupy yourself until dinner is ready" said her father

"Like what?" she asked.

"Go practice your guitar or something like that. I don't care just stop fighting with your brother." He was beginning to get angry so Rose did as she was told and went to her room. She knew better than to make him angry after what happened a few weeks ago.

She picked up here guitar and started playing. As she softly played, she soon decided that she needed to talk to Klaus and find out what happened when he and his sisters left. She also wanted to see if she could help them or at least see them again. They were like family to her. When they were taken away, it broke her heart. Her parents wouldn't let her see them after the fire for some stupid reason which made things even worse. Now, she was going to see them whether they liked it or not, but they were never going to find out what she was up to.

"Rose it's time for dinner!" her mother called from downstairs. She looked at the clock and realized she had no idea how much time had past.

"Rose, come on!" Alex shouted.

"I'm coming!" she replied as she ran downstairs.

"So what's for dinner?" Henry asked when Rose sat down at the table. The Stevens always had to have dinner in the fancy dining room every day or Anna would throw a fit. Rose always thought this was a little ridiculous, but she knew better than to say something for fear of getting in trouble. Unfortunately, that's not the worst part. The worst part is the fact that Anna Stevens is a vegetarian and therefore only cooks meatless dishes that were always really gross.

After the meatless dinner of who-knows-what, Rose went up to her room for some alone time to think about how she would approach Klaus the next day. She thought about this for a few hours until she fell into a deep sleep.

Tonight, she had that dream again that she'd been having for as long as she could remember. In this dream, she saw a small girl playing with a rag doll. A woman was sitting in a chair watching the child play. The woman had bright, red hair and beautiful, brown eyes that stared lovingly at the little girl. Soon a man walked into the room which made the little girl look up and smile. She ran to the man and jumped into his arms. He kissed her cheek and placed a leather necklace on her neck. On this necklace was a ring that was way too big to fit on the child's finger, but she still liked it. "I love you, darling" the man whispered into the little girl's ear.

Rose hated this dream. The little girl had parents who actually loved her, Rose didn't have that. The Stevens never once told her that they loved her. Sure, they hugged her on some occasions and paid for food, clothes, guitar and fencing lessons, but never once actually said 'I love you' to her. Every time that dream was played in her head, she wanted to scream. Timothy and Beatrice Baudelaire were the closest thing she had to parents. They cared about what happened to her. When she broke her leg, Beatrice was the one that drove her to the hospital. When the Stevens went on a business trip (which happened a lot) Rose stayed with the Baudelaires. When she was in the school play, the Baudelaires were the ones that showed up. Now she had nobody and that dream felt like a kick in the gut.

"Please just stop" Rose said. She couldn't help but cry. She just wanted to be loved by people who actually cared.

* * *

They next day, she waited impatiently for the bell to ring. After what felt like days, the stupid thing rang. She waited patiently outside and until Klaus finally came out of the building. She slowly followed him to his car which actually wasn't that far from hers. As he was trying to unlock the stubborn door, she slowly walked up to him.

"Hey" was all she could say at the moment.

"What is it you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

She seemed offended at his tone of voice, "Well I was trying to talk to an old friend, but with that kind of tone, I don't think I want to talk to you now." She snapped. As she turned to leave, Klaus grabbed her arm.

"Who are you?" he asked. He didn't seem mean. He just seemed like he was being protective of his true identity.

"I was your next door neighbor until you and your sisters were taken away, your best friend since we were three, and probably the only person who doesn't believe that you and your siblings are murderers." Rose explained impatiently.

Klaus just stared at her for a moment and then it clicked. "Rose Stevens?" he asked.

"Took you long enough to figure that out" she replied.

He pulled her into a hug which somewhat surprised her, "It's so good to see you" he said.

"It's good to see you to" she said as he let go of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." said Klaus with a smile. He looked overjoyed to see his best friend after five years.

"If it makes you feel better, it took me a minute to recognize you yesterday when you bumped into me." She said with a smile as well.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess we both changed a lot."

"Oh yeah"

Klaus chuckled at bit, "How are you?" Klaus asked as he looked at my face.

"I'm fine." She replied although that look on her face told Klaus a whole different story. He wasn't going to go on about it because he knew exactly what was wrong.

"So how are the girls?" Rose asked trying to change the subject.

"They're fine." He replied still gazing at her face. He had a hint of sympathy in his eyes because he already knew what she wasn't telling him.

"Well, that's good to know. I should probably get going." She said as she turned to leave, but Klaus didn't want her to go just yet.

"Rose, wait" he said, "Are you doing anything today?"

"Actually, I'm not" she replied.

"Would you like to come to the house and see the girls?" he said while giving her the pleading look he used to pull on her all the time.

She hated it when he did that. Still, she wasn't going to turn down this offer. I mean they were still like family to her even if it had been a while since she'd seen them. She really wanted to see how much Sunny had grown and Violet was probably a full-grown woman by now. So, she turned to Klaus and smiled, "I accept your offer".

**Author's notes: I know it's a little boring right now, but keep reading. It'll get a whole lot better.**


	2. Chapter: Catching Up

**Chapter 2: Catching Up**

**Chapter 2: Catching Up**

"So, what's your cover name?" Rose asked trying to start a conversation. They were a few miles from Klaus' new house.

"Just so you know, I didn't pick it out." he replied. He seemed a little embarrassed to tell me.

"So what is it?" I asked with a curious look on my face.

"Jake Simons" he mumbled so low I could barely hear him.

I smirked a little at the strange name that didn't suite him at all, "No offense, but you don't look like a Jake Simons."

"You're telling me, but the girls got the weird ones." He said with a smile.

"They can't be that bad."

"Yes, they can." He said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"I think this might be a matter of opinion."

"If you say so." He said giving up.

"What's Sunny been up to lately?" she asked. Rose could still see her biting something with her four very sharp teeth and a smile that was a little creepy for a baby anyway.

"She's been cooking up a storm and has been losing teeth like it's nobody's business" he replied with a laugh.

"She cooks? What about biting?" she asked sounding surprised that Sunny of all people would give up biting. Rose thought Sunny would never give up her biting. That kid loved to bite like Klaus loved his books and like Violet loved her inventions.

"She's taking a liking to cooking, but she still uses her teeth on occasion. That's one of the main reasons she's losing them." He said with another one of his wonderful laughs.

Rose started to laugh too thinking how frustrated Sunny would be without her teeth. "How old is she?" Rose asked.

"Five" he replied flatly.

"You let a five year old near a _stove_! What kind of big brother are you?" she asked with panic in her voice. All this time she thought Violet and Klaus knew what they were doing when it came to their sister, but they're letting her go near a stove at five years old. "_What are they thinking?" _she thought.

Klaus couldn't help but smirk at Rose's reaction to Sunny using a stove at such a young age. "Don't worry. Sunny has yet to hurt herself on the stove and once you've tried her cooking you'll know why we let her near the stove".

"If you say so" She said, but she was still a little unsure about this, but then again it sounded like Klaus knew what he was doing when it came to his sisters.

"We're here" said Klaus as he drove into the driveway. Rose looked out the window at the small, white house that was the Baudelaire's new home. It was a far cry from the huge mansion that they used to live in with their parents. The light blue paint was peeling, the porch boards looked like they wouldn't be able to hold a small child let alone a couple of teenagers, and it was in the dangerous part of the neighborhood.

A little girl about five years old came running towards the car with an angry look on her face. "Jake Simons! You know you're not supposed to bring people home!" she shouted so loudly the whole neighborhood could hear.

"Sallie calm down. I'll explain in the house" Klaus replied motioning for her to get back inside.

" _Sallie_?"Rose thought it wasn't that bad, but they were so used to calling her Sunny she figured that it sounded bad because they weren't used to it.

After they were inside the house, Sunny turned to Klaus. "Okay we're in the house. Now tell me who she is." Sunny demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe you don't remember her. This is Rose Stevens" Klaus replied sounding a little astonished by his sister's behavior.

A look of realization came across Sunny's face, "Oh yeah, you were the girl next door that Klaus had a crush on" Sunny said while smiling up at her brother. Klaus' face turned bright red.

"Now where would you get an idea like that, Sunny?" Rose asked as she gave Klaus an 'its okay' look.

"What's going on?" a voice said in the back of the house. A minute later, Violet came into the room. Her jaw dropped when she saw Rose. "Rose Stevens?" she asked.

"The one and only" Rose replied as she walked over to Violet and embraced her.

"It's been too long" Violet said with a smile as she let go of Rose.

"You go that right" Rose said smiling at her old friend.

Just then, a little girl who looked about four years old walked into the room. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Rose had no idea who she was and gave Violet a confused look.

"That's Beatrice" Violet said and then explained how they had met Kit Snicket and how she had died to save her unborn child. She also explained that Kit had asked them to raise her child and to name the baby after their mother if it was a girl or after their father if it was a boy.

When she was finished, Beatrice walked up to Rose. "Who are you?" she asked. This girl didn't seem like the shy type. Rose couldn't help but smile at that little fact.

"I'm Rose Stevens" Rose replied.

"It's nice to meet you" Beatrice said as she looked over at Klaus. "Is she your old girlfriend?" she asked. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"_Sunny has been telling her stories again" _he said to himself, "She was my best friend when I was twelve, but she wasn't my girlfriend."

Rose turned to him and gave him a shocked look. "What do you mean by'was' your best friend?" she sarcastically asked.

"Okay, okay, don't through a fit" he said with a smile.

Rose rolled her eyes. They used to play this game all the time. _"Man, I've missed this."_ she thought.

"Klaus, did you invite her to stay for dinner like a gentleman would?" Violet asked while winking at her brother. They were going to tease him about that old crush for the rest of his life.

Rose knew he used to have crush on her, but she didn't mind it. He never tried to kiss her or anything like that so it was okay.

"I was going to get to that once you _girls _stopped talking" he replied giving them dirty looks. Then he turned to Rose, "Would you like to stay for dinner" he asked.

Rose knew she couldn't say no and she was hoping they would tell her the whole story about what happened to them after they were taken away. "Of course I will, but I can't stay too long." She replied. She also wanted to try Sunny's cooking.

Soon dinner was ready and let me tell ya, it smelled good. _"Klaus wasn't kidding"_ Rose said to herself. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she didn't care because it was that good.

After a little while she finally popped the question. "If it's not too much to ask, could you guys tell me the whole story of what happened to you."

Their faces dropped when she asked. They looked at each other trying to decide if they should tell her the whole truth. Violet looked up at Rose and sighed. "I guess we should tell you what happened". So they told her the whole story about Count Olaf trying to steal the Baudelaire fortune and all the different homes they were sent to. They also told her about the secret organization their parents were involved in. Then they told her about how Count Olaf framed them for murder. They told her about the island they had washed up on, the Quagmires, and the other members of V.F.D they had met.

When they were finished, Rose was speechless which didn't happen often. She couldn't believe what they went through. After losing their parents, they had to go through hell. Most people would have died, yet here they were. Rose figured they had survived because they had each other. That was something she didn't have and hearing this story just made her realize that even more. She wanted to cry, but she knew better than to do that in front of other people.

After dinner was over, Klaus took her back to the school to pick up her car. She had barely said anything since they told her their story and this was worrying him. As she was about to get out of the car, he turned to her and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. I just need some sleep" she replied trying to hide her face with her brown curls.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said through the open window as she walked to her car.

"See ya then" she replied. She got into her car and drove home. Halfway there, she realized she hadn't told her parents that she wasn't going to be home after school or where she was going either. "Oh bugger" she said as she drove up the driveway. As she walked into the house, she prayed they did notice that she had just now come home. Unfortunately, that was so not the case.

"Rose" she heard her father say from the living room. He sounded really angry and this scared her more than a snake would. Henry Stevens had a really bad temper and sometimes (or should I say a lot of times) he took it out on Rose when no one was around. He never was a good father to her no matter what happened or what she did. He never seemed to care about her.

She prayed her mother was home so he wouldn't do anything awful. When she walked into the room, she was relieved to see her mom sitting on the sofa with a worried/angry look on her face. It beat the angry 'scar the living daylights out of you' face that Henry had.

"Sit" her father demanded sounding very stern almost violent. She slowly sat down on the chair farthest from him hoping he wouldn't leave another bruise on her arm or leg.

"Where have you been young lady?" he asked with that angry look on his face and the scary tone to his voice.

Rose knew she couldn't tell him the truth, if she did he would turn the Baudelaires in before they knew what hit them. She would take a really awful beating before she would ever do something like that. So, she tried to think up something that they would believe. She was trembling with fear when she opened her mouth, "I had to go pick up something but when I got there it wasn't there so I had to go to the other side of town to get it and they still had to order it when I got there so I don't have it with me and I wasted a whole afternoon." She knew they wouldn't believe that and prepared herself for what was coming.

"Why didn't you call us?" her mother asked. Her mother didn't really approved of Henry's beating her, but she never did anything to stop him.

"I left my cell phone on my bed this morning" she replied. Luckily that part of the story was true.

Henry's temper just flared up even more. "Do you honestly expect us to believe that?!" He yelled

Rose didn't know what say and just sat there trying to keep her self from looking scared. Once Henry got started, it would take him a while to stop. _"Maybe he'll go easy this time."_ she said to herself.

"You shouldn't hide things from your parents" he said after a few minutes of silence. His voice calmed down a little bit, but it still had that angry tone. "I'm going to give you one more chance. Where were you today?" he said and waited patiently for her answer.

She decided to tell him enough to satisfy him, but to keep the Baudelaires out of trouble. "I met up with an old friend from where we used to live and we went to the mall and hung out. Then I lost track of time"

Henry still didn't look satisfied, but he had given up. Rose looked like she was okay. Although he was going to make sure she didn't go anywhere for the next few days to teach her a lesson.

"Alright I'm not buying it, but it looks like no damage has been done so you're off the hook." He said calmly. She sighed with relief. "But you're not going anywhere besides school for a week." He added quickly.

"_So much for getting off the hook"_ she thought. When she tried to open her mouth to protest, Henry raised his hand to stop her.

"That won't do you any good. Now go to your room." He ordered. She reluctantly did as she was told.

"_I'm seventeen, he can't do this anymore!"_ She screamed in her head. She knew it was no use to even think about it. The matter was already settled in his mind anyway and it was no use trying to change it.

She couldn't wait till she could leave for college next year, but they would still be at her back annoying her, bossing her around, and beating her for no good reason. _"Somebody set me free!" _she screamed in her head.

**Author's notes: If it's still boring just bear with me. The action's coming in the next chapter and then it gets better from there.**


	3. Chapter: Unexpected Events

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Events**

"Where have you been this past week?" Abigail asked at school a week after Rose saw the Baudelaires. It was noon and they were getting their lunches in the very dull cafeteria at Black Valley High.

"I've been grounded" Rose replied in an annoyed tone. The past week had been such a bore. Even when she was home she had been forbidden to go anywhere but her room and the bathroom.

"What did you do this time? Cook meat?" Amanda asked. All her friends knew it didn't take much to tick Henry Stevens off.

"I forgot to call them after school and tell them I wasn't going to be home." She replied as they sat down at a table.

"Where did you go that day?" Abigail asked with a look of curiosity on her face.

"I met up with someone at the mall." she replied flatly. They never actually said they believed the Baudelaires were murderers, but she couldn't risk it.

"What's his name?" Jennifer asked. She always played that game which Rose hate with a passion.

Rose gave her an angry look that she was famous for, "Why do you always assume I met up with a guy?" she asked

"Because you usually do" Amanda replied even though that was very far from the truth.

"Well, for your information, it was a guy, but he is not my _boyfriend_." Rose said as she bit into her piece of pizza.

"Not yet" Abigail added with a teasing grin.

Just then Klaus walked into the cafeteria. He looked so good in his denim genes and plain black T-shirt that was a little tight around his chest (which after five years was now very muscular). He still wore glasses, but that didn't stoop him from looking like he just jumped out a teen catalog. Rose motioned for him to come and sit with her trying as hard as she could to not look at his chest, but oh man that was a difficult task. He reluctantly walked over to her and smiled shyly. "Guys, this is Jake Simons." she said to the girls who were having trouble not staring at his chest too. As he quickly sat down next to Rose, waved a hello at the girls.

"It's nice to meet you, Jake" Amanda said giving Rose the 'you two would make a good couple' look. Rose prayed Klaus didn't see that otherwise she would turn bright red. She was actually starting to get a little nervous when he was around her. She just hoped it wasn't what she thought it was because that would get way too complicated.

After school, Klaus followed Rose to where her car was parked. For some reason, he looked a tad nervous especially when he opened his mouth to talk, "Rose, do you want to go to the movies with me and the girls tonight?" he asked. You could definitely tell he was shaking in his boots. For some weird reason, Rose got butterflies in her stomach as well.

"You mean like a date?" she asked. Truth be told, she kinda wanted to go on a date with him even if the couple thing would be too complicated. But what was the harm in a simple date to the movies.

He turned bright red and looked down at his shoes, "Well, we'll have the girls with us, but you could call it a date if you wanted to." The poor guy was really nervous now. Klaus had never been that great at asking girls out even when they were little he got really nervous.

It was official. Klaus still liked Rose. She wasn't sure what she should do. One side of her wanted to jump into his arms and ride off into the sunset, but then the other side wanted to tell him it would be too complicated. She hated the second so not knowing what was going to happen she went with the first side. "I'll go and we can call it a date." She said with a smile that calmed him down a bit.

Klaus' face lit up. "I'll pick you up at say 6:00."

"Sounds great, I'll see you then" Rose said. She turned and got into her car as Klaus did the same.

When Rose was safely out of the parking lot, Klaus banged his head on the steering wheel on purpose, _"Klaus, what are you doing. You're just going to have to pick up and leave soon. And remember the last time you got involved with a girl."_ Klaus was referring to a certain girl who betrayed him and his sisters a long time ago._ "But Rose is different."_ he said to himself, _"She would never do that to me and my sisters."_

He didn't know what to do, but he figured he would cross that bridge when he got to it.

As she drove home, Rose thought about what she was getting herself into, _"He'll probably have to leave soon." _she told herself, _"So I can't get too involved, oh but I really want to." _She honestly couldn't wait for the so called _date_, but who knows how much longer it would be before he had to leave again. She thought maybe the next time he left she might go with him. _"No, I can't go there. This little crush will pass."_ She prayed it would happen, but she still wasn't sure.

She thought of her options as she walked into the house and dropped her coat on the rack. "Rose, come in here" she heard her father call from the den. She slowly walked in and saw her father with a strange young man who looked about eighteen or so. He had blond hair, (which looked like it could use a cut) blue eyes, and dressed like a mama's boy. Rose did her best to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Rose, this is the foreign exchange student that is going to be staying with us, Fitzwilliam P. Dalton the IV." said her father, "Fitz, this is my daughter, Rose." Henry said with a weird smile on his face. Fitz walked up to Rose and kissed her hand which weirded her out. Nobody does that in this century at least not in America. Rose was tempted to slap him, but she knew that would probably bring on another bruise or something.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Stevens." he said in a heavy British accent. Rose raised an eyebrow at her father and he gave her the 'be nice' look.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go get ready." she said as she headed toward the stairs. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough.

"Where are you going tonight, Rose?" Henry asked sounding a little suspicious.

"To the movies" she replied quickly trying to get him to not ask any more questions.

"Were you going by yourself?" he said as he gave her a look of suspicion, "Because I think Fitz would like to see a movie too."

A good date just went right down the drain, but Rose knew she didn't have a choice. _"He only got a foreign exchange student so he could get said student to keep an eye on me."_ She said to herself. "Alright Fitz, you can come with me _and_ my friends to the movies." She said stressing the 'my friends' part.

"I would be honored." he said with a bow which was even weirder than the kiss and quickly left the room.

Rose went to her room to get ready, _"How am I going to explain this to Klaus?"_ she asked herself when she got in the shower. She finished getting ready as quickly as she could and checked her clock. It 5:50, Rose ran downstairs to see if Klaus might of shown up early. She needed to explain to him why Fitz was coming in private.

He wasn't her yet so she sat down in the den and waited. A minute later, Fitz slowly walked in and sat down beside her, "Is your friend here yet?" he asked. She shook her head no not wanting to look at this creep.

"If they don't show up, I would gladly to take you to the movies." He said sounding a little too eager. She did her best to resist the urge to slap him.

"_He's lucky I let him go at all"_ she said to herself. "He'll be here" she said in a frustrated tone.

"He?" Fitz asked sounding even more suspicious that Henry. She knew she just blew it. He was going to tell Henry about the real reason she was going. But wait, the girls were going so it shouldn't be too hard to cover it up.

"My friend and his _sisters_ will be here soon" she said in an annoyed tone. Then she heard a car horn honk. "That's them right now" she said with a satisfied look.

Rose and Fitz walked out the door to the car. Klaus gave Rose a curious look when he saw Fitz. Rose walked over to Klaus and tried to think of a good explanation, "Who's this?" he asked.

"He's the foreign exchange student that is staying with us. Dad insisted I bring him along." she replied. Klaus could tell she wasn't too happy about it either, but he knew if she said no Henry would wonder why and she would have to explain.

"I'm sorry "she whispered to him as they got into the car. He looked at her and smiled a reassuring smile. She smiled back when no one was looking.

The movie was okay, but Fitz wouldn't leave Rose alone with Klaus for one minute. Like they were going to do anything anyway. Let's just say Rose wasn't happy about it at all.

When they finally drove up into the driveway, Rose said her goodbyes and made a beeline for the house. She wasn't even going to look at the stupid Brit. She hurriedly opened the door and headed straight for the stairs. "How was the movie?" Henry asked. Rose just stomped up the stairs even faster and slammed the door which almost knocked down the family photo. Henry turned to Fitz. "Did you keep an eye on her like I asked?"

"Yes, and you were right to think that it was a boy she was going to the movies with." Fitz replied.

Henry wasn't too happy about this. "Who was he?"

"He said his name was Jake Simons, but that is not the truth" Fitz replied.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Then what's his real name?"

"Klaus Baudelaire" Fitz replied as if the name was poison on his tongue.

Henry turned red with anger. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely", Fitz replied "I think it might be wise to go with the plans a little early."

Henry thought this over for a minute. If he went with the plans now, Rose would put up a big fight. "You're supposed to get her to like you_ before_ we start the plans." Henry said through clenched teeth. This kid wasn't making things easier, but at least he knew where the Baudelaires were now. Those brats would be put to their deaths before they could follow in their family's footsteps.

"It's not as easy as it looks and I think she likes Klaus. Besides would it be so bad if we did it now. You know where the Baudelaires are so go get them and let's get out of here." Fitz said sounding a little too eager to get his hands on them.

Henry noticed that in his voice and gave him an angry look. "We're sticking to the original plans unless something else comes up. Am I clear?"

Fitz nodded and went to the guest bedroom. He hated it here and Rose wasn't helping the situation with her stubbornness. His father had set up this plan years ago after Rose was taken from her birth parents and nothing was going to screw it up now.

**Author's notes: Yeah, the bad guys are now in so that makes it a little better. Please review.**


	4. Chapter: The Truth

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

Rose woke up the next morning after a night of little sleep. She walked downstairs to grab something that might have meat in it. All this veggie stuff was making her way too skinny. She walked to the fridge and was disappointed to see only veggie crap so she grabbed a yogurt and walked to her dad's office to talk to him about Fitz. He wasn't there which was weird. He was always in his office on Saturday mornings. Rose was about to leave when she noticed something poking out of his desk draw. Out of pure curiosity, she walked over, pulled it out, and took a look. It was a letter that looked really old and for some weird reason, it was to her. She ran up to her room and opened it. As she read it, her eyes widened with shock.

_Dear Rosie,_

_I'm so sorry about sending you away, but if I hadn't you may not have lived to see your fourth birthday. Don't think I did this because I hate you because that is far from the truth. I love you more than words can describe. I'm sorry, but I can't let you come back. It's too dangerous and you would be killed. I couldn't bear to see that so please heed my warning. I want you to know that your mother still loves you and always will. Be a good girl and never let anyone push you around._

_Your loving grandmamma,_

_Laura Smith_

Rose thought this was some kind of trick as she threw the envelope on the bed. Something fell out when it hit the bed so she went over to see what it was. There on the bed was a leather string with a strange ring on it. She took a closer look and almost passed out. It was the exact same ring that was in the dream she'd had for as long as she could remember.

At this point, she was about ready to lose it. She didn't know if she should confront her parents about this or to keep it a secret. But she really needed some answers or she needed to talk to somebody. After deciding Klaus was the only person who wouldn't tell she grabbed her phone and called his number.

"Hello?" Klaus answered. He sounded like he just got up.

"Klaus, it's Rose." She said while trying to keep her cool.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm not good." She said as the panic finally took over her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked with his voice filled with worry.

"I found this letter that says my parents gave me up or something like that. Klaus, I don't know what to do about it. If I approach mom or dad about it they probably won't tell me the whole truth and I'll probably get another black eye for looking in dad's desk." She explained with her voice filled with panic.

She sounded really scared which didn't happen often so Klaus knew this was big even before she explained. Klaus had been told by members of V.F.D. about Rose being adopted, but for some reason they wouldn't tell him the whole story. "Rose, come over here as soon as possible and let me see that letter. I know some of the answers you're looking for." He said in almost a whisper.

"How would you know that?" she asked confused. She wasn't expecting that answer, but if he's got answers she'll listen.

"I'll explain when you get here." He quickly replied.

"Alright, I'm coming" she said before she hung up the phone and got dressed. She wrote a note to her parents telling them that she went to mall so there would be no worrying necessary and then she ran to her car. This was so confusing she could barely pay any attention to the road. She made it to the Baudelaires house with no injuries, physically anyway, mentally she was a wreak. When she got to the door, her face was streaked with tears. She rang the doorbell, but nobody answered so she knocked on the door right before Violet answered it.

When Violet saw the tears in Rose's eyes, she got a worried look on her face, "Rose what's wrong?" she asked with concern filling her voice.

"Didn't Klaus tell you about what I found?" Rose asked. Violet shook her head. "I'll tell you later, but right now I really need to talk to Klaus" she said. Violet let her in and went to go get Klaus as Rose sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands trying to calm herself down.

"Rose, are you alright?" she heard a voice say. She looked up; it was Beatrice standing there with a doll in her hand.

"I'm fine" She replied as calmly as she could.

"No you're not." said Beatrice. She sat down next to Rose and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine in a little while" Rose said. Beatrice wasn't buying it. She was pretty smart for a four year old. Sometimes that was a bad thing.

"Okay" Beatrice said.

"Beatrice, could you please go and play upstairs?" Klaus asked as he walked into the room. She nodded and left the two alone as Klaus sat down next to Rose and sighed, "Did you bring the letter?" he asked. Rose nodded and handed him the letter. He read it and set it on the table. "So what's your first question?" he asked.

Rose looked at him and smirked. "You sound like somebody from a game show" she said. This little joke made her feel a little better, but it still felt like the world was caving in on her.

Klaus smiled at the joke, but he still felt bad for her. "Aren't you going to ask me the question?" he asked.

Rose took a deep breath. The tears were threatening to come down her face again, but she was going to do this even if it killed her. "Who are my real parents?" she asked, that was the one question she had to have answered.

Klaus sighed. The members of V.F.D. that were there when it happened told him her mother's name, but didn't say what her father's name was. "I only know what your mother's name is" he replied.

Rose's face dropped. She knew her father was there when she was little. The ring proved that, but she was going to take any information she could get her hands on. "What was it?"

"Arabella Smith" he replied.

Rose thought that name sounded familiar. She thought as hard as she could, but the only thing she remembered about her father was when he gave her the ring. She remembered that she has his brown eyes, but that was about it.

Klaus brushed a brown curl out of her face. The tears were coming down her cheeks like water coming down a waterfall. He put his arm around her to comfort her. It worked only a little bit. She leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. He resisted the urge to kiss her lips. This was not the time for romance.

Rose looked straight into his eyes. "Why did they do this? Why did Anna not tell me this?" she knew he couldn't answer that question but it came out anyway. Klaus shrugged. "What else do you know about this?" she asked.

"Your grandmother sent you away because of the danger your father had gotten into" he replied, "but I don't know what it is".

That still didn't change the fact that she had a better life with her real parents then the Stevens. At least her real parents loved her, even if there was a little trouble that was no excuse to send her away where she would be abused. "Is there any way I can contact them?" she asked. Klaus shook his head, "Why not?" she asked.

"They wouldn't tell me." Klaus replied flatly.

"Who's they?" Rose was beginning to get frustrated. These answers weren't what she was hoping for.

"The members of V.F.D that were there." Rose gave him a confused look. "The Stevens were members of V.F.D when they got you." Klaus explained

"Well, that explains why we moved after the fire" Rose said, "Klaus, what do I do about this?" Klaus could see the tears that still wanted to come down her face so he pulled her closer to him and kissed her head.

"I'm not sure" he said as the tears started down her face again, "Rose, I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"It was either this way or never find out at all" She said and looked up at him, "Thank you for telling me." They were so close Klaus couldn't stop himself. He leaned down and his lips touched hers. She didn't pull away but instead she let him kiss her. When he pulled away he felt so ashamed until he looked into Rose's eyes. She didn't look angry or freaked, but just stared at him.

"I'm sorry" he said as let go of her and hung his head.

She gently laid her hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing to be sorry for." she said as she leaned in for another one. Their lips touched and everything faded away. It felt like it was just the two of them in the whole world and no one else existed anymore until a certain person walked into the room.

"Yuck" Beatrice said as she stared at the two teens. Klaus immediately pulled away from Rose and wished Beatrice hadn't seen that.

"Can I help you?" Klaus asked as Beatrice giggled and she walked over to him and Rose.

"Rose, can you tell me what's wrong now?" Beatrice asked with pleading eyes.

"Klaus will tell you later, because I need to get home and think." Rose replied and got up to leave. Klaus followed her out the door.

"Will you be okay?" he asked as she opened the car door.

"Yes, I just need to think." She replied right before he kissed her forehead. He went inside the house as soon as she was out of the driveway.

When he walked inside, the girls were all standing there with big grins on their faces. He rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen. "She's your girlfriend now, isn't she?" Sunny asked with a giggle.

Klaus glared at her. "She's not my girlfriend" he insisted as he grabbed a soda from the fridge

"But you _like _her and you know it." Beatrice said with a grin as she sat at the table.

"Yes, I do like her. Is that such a crime?" He asked as he did the same.

"No" they both said at the same time.

"Girls don't tease him about this" Violet said as she walked into the room.

"Violet, you can't tease me about this because you have a boyfriend and I can get you back." he said with a grin.

"Never mind that little fact. What's wrong with Rose?" Violet asked as she sat down at the table.

Klaus sighed, "She found the letter."

"Oh, and I'm guessing they never told her" Violet said. She could tell he didn't like the Stevens because of what they do to Rose. To be perfectly honest, she didn't like them either, although nobody would like somebody who beats a child for no reason at all.

"They never said a word about it." he said. He hated them for what they do to her. He was tempted to go over there, grab Rose, and hit the road before they knew what hit them. But he doubted Rose would want to become a runaway like the rest of them.

"Is she going to confront them about it?" Violet asked.

Klaus shrugged, "I don't know, but if she does they'll probably beat her again".

"There's not much we can do about it except be there for Rose when she needs us." Sunny said as she joined them at the table.

"I'd still like to go over there and give Henry a piece of my mind" Klaus said through clenched teeth.

Violet put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "You know that would backfire and get all of us, even Rose in prison." Klaus nodded and went to his room to cool down. He was going to talk to Rose about coming with him and the girls the next time they had to leave. He wasn't going to leave her with the Stevens again after all that just happened. She needed to be with people who cared whether she lived or died.

* * *

Rose drove home deep in thought. She knew she couldn't ask the Stevens what the letter was about, but what could she do? She needed more answers. _"Maybe Klaus can find out more."_ she thought. She just needed some time to think and then she would be able to figure this out.

She walked into the house and headed for her room, but right when she was about half way up Fitz walked into the main room. "Rose, can I talk to you in the den?" he asked. Even though she was not in the mood, she turned to follow him. He sat down on the sofa and motioned for her to join him. She sat on the chair facing the sofa because she knew that sitting next to this weirdo was a bad idea. He seemed a little disappointed when she did that but it faded as he opened his mouth. "You probably know the high school prom is in two weeks"

She nodded. _"If he's trying to ask me to the prom, he's doing a very bad job of it."_ she said to herself. _"Besides, I wouldn't go with him if he was the last person on earth."_

"I was wondering if you would like me to escort you there." He said while looking at her with pleading eyes.

"You mean you want to be my date at the prom. Nobody uses the term 'escort' any more." she pointed out. This guy never talked like he was from the twenty first century which was really weird.

"That's exactly what I mean. So will you?"

She looked start at him with no expression on her face whatsoever. "No thanks I'm going with someone else." she said flatly. _"At least I hope so"_ She said to herself. Klaus hadn't really asked her but he probably wouldn't be too happy if she went with someone else so in a sense she did have a prom date.

Fitz face dropped. "Oh"

"Well I need to go do something in my room for a little while, so I'll see you at dinner." She said before making a beeline for the stairs. She didn't care about the stupid prom at the moment. All she wanted to do was see her real parents again.

"What did she say?" Henry asked as he walked into the room. Fitz shook his head.

"I can't do this. That locket still works in this century so she's falling for Klaus Baudelaire." Fitz said in defeat.

Henry was not happy about this news at all. "She's going with Klaus to the prom, isn't she?" Fitz nodded. "Well, after the prom we'll start the plans a little early. We'll grab the Baudelaire Brats and go home." Henry sighed, "And you can take Rose as your bride."

Fitz's face lit up. Rose was beautiful and she wasn't stuck-up, but she was stubborn. It would take him a while to get her to submit to him, but he didn't care. She would need to be taught to be an 18th century lady but other than those two flaws, she was perfect. "When can I take her?" he asked.

Henry heard the eagerness in his voice. He didn't like the fact that Fitz only wanted Rose for her body, but if this kid's father was going to help him kill the Baudelaires he was going to stick to the plan. "When she's adjusted or when your father says so."

**Author's notes: I hope you guys like the evil plan. Can you guess who Rose's father is? This isn't a difficult question and if you haven't caught it by now I feel bad for you.**


	5. Chapter: The Perilous Prom

**Chapter 5: The Perilous Prom**

**Chapter 5: The Perilous Prom **

**Author's notes: I know the title to this chapter is a cheap version of something that Lemony Snicket would do, but I'm new at this so please give me a break. I know these past few chapters have been boring but it starts getting good in this one so bare with me. Please review.**

"Oh my god, you haven't gotten a date for the prom yet?" Amanda asked in shock. Rose's friends were horrified when she told them about not having a date for the prom, but they were even more horrified when she told them that she didn't care.

"I've got other things on my mind at the moment." she replied. She was still upset about what happened yesterday and besides she thought prom was over-rated anyway.

"Well, has anybody asked you?" Jennifer asked. Rose nodded. "Who was it?"

"Fitz" she replied with a disgusted look on her face. She didn't like that stuck up brat at all and would rather die than go with him anywhere especially to the high school prom. Her friends felt the exact same way about him and were therefore disgusted by this news.

"Oh, that is so gross. He is so stuck up and perverted." Abigail said as the bell rang.

"You're telling me." said Rose, "I need to go. I'll see you guys on Monday". She said as she waved goodbye and turned to go.

"We're _all_ going shopping tomorrow whether you like it or not." Jennifer shouted as she headed for the door. Rose went straight to her car to wait for Klaus at their parking spots. It wasn't long before he showed up.

He saw her standing there waiting for him and was glad she had waited on account of he didn't think it was a good idea to go to her house because of her parents. She still seemed upset about yesterday so he hoped he could make her feel better by asking her to the prom even though she had mentioned that she thinks they're over-rated. Well, if it didn't make her feel better, he would feel good for finally having the guts to ask. Klaus held his breath as he approached her, "Rose, I know you're still upset and you think that proms are over-rated and all, but would you consider going to the prom with me?" he asked in a very nervous tone of voice.

Rose saw how tense he was, but she also noticed that look in his eyes that he used to get when he tried to make her feel better. She did want to go to the stupid prom, but only if he was going with her. Secretly, she thought this might be more than just a crush, but she was too freaked out to go there at the moment. "Yes, I'll go to the prom with you." she replied.

Klaus let out his breath. If Rose hadn't said something soon, he would have passed out. She held in her laughter as the color started to come back into his face. "Okay, I'm gonna say this now. Laugh if you want, but I've got to get this out of my system." He said as he took another deep breath and held it in again. Rose prayed he wouldn't pass out before she did because she knew what he was about to say and she didn't know what she was going to do after he said it or if she was even ready for it. "I love you, Rose." he said in almost a whisper.

Her eyes widened after her said it. This wasn't what Rose was expecting. She thought he was going to say he liked her not 'I love you'. She knew she was going to pass out. At least Klaus was strong enough to catch her if she did. But what was scaring her was the most was the fact that she loved him back. When she finally admitted it in her head, somehow it just felt right. _"Oh my god, I've fallen in love with Klaus."_ She said to herself.

Klaus felt like a complete fool. He just spilled his guts and she looked like she was going to pass out, but it was true. He loved her there was no denying it. She meant the world to him, but what did she think of him? She probably thought he was an idiot or something along those lines.

He was about to get into his car and go, but Rose grabbed his arm before she even knew what she was doing. Now she was the one who needed to get it out of her system. "Klaus, wait. I love you too." She admitted. He smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen and pulled her into his arms. She leaned into his embrace as a smile spread across her own face.

"I love you, Rose." he whispered into her ear. She looked up at him just before he placed his lips on hers. They stayed that way for a few minutes until they heard a wohoo from the teenagers that were watching from the steps of the school. They let go of each other and gave the kids an angry look. The nosy teens got up and walked away snickering.

"I'll see you Monday." Rose said as she headed for her car.

"I can't wait." he replied. He got in his car not believing what he just did. Finally admitting that to her was a very hard thing for him to do and yet it turned out she felt the same way about him. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off his tired shoulders and his heart felt like it was going to come right out of his chest. Yep, he had it bad, but he didn't care. Rose loved him and that's all he cared about at the moment. All he wanted to do now was sweep Rose off her feet and drive away into the golden sunset, but for now he could only dream about doing that one day.

* * *

The next few weeks went by very quickly for Rose, but that didn't mean it wasn't painful or annoying anyway. Anna had to plain every last little detail for Rose's prom dress and all the stupid garbage that goes with it. This was driving Rose insane. Every little detail had to be perfect or Anna would throw a fit like a two-year-old. She always had to make a big deal out of this kind of stuff. It was torture, but Rose still wanted to go through with it so she could have a wonderful night with her Klaus.

Finally, the night came and Rose couldn't help but feel a little nervous as she was getting ready. Fitz had gotten a date, but he still wasn't happy about not being able to take Rose nor was Henry for that matter, but Rose didn't care what they thought. She was going to the prom with the man she loved and nobody was going to change that.

Rose stood in front of the mirror and made sure everything was as it should be. The dress was one thing Anna didn't like as much as she did the jewelry and whatever else she made Rose wear. She was wearing a black, full-length, spaghetti strapped dress. Her hair had been pinned up in a fancy bun with some curls hanging lose and she had some silver berets to mach the jewelry she was wearing. Rose decided everything was in place so she grabbed her matching purse and walked out the door.

When she walked downstairs, Fitz's mouth dropped as his jealousy of Klaus grew. Fitz thought he was the one who was supposed to take Rose to the prom. He was the one who was supposed to be her boyfriend. He was the one who was going to take her hand in holy matrimony. But it was no use arguing about that right now. _"Just wait after tonight and then she'll be mine."_ He thought to himself.

Fitz's date, a stuck-up popular girl at school, Tillie Madison just pointed her nose up as Rose came down the stairs. She hated every girl that looked better than her so let's just say there were a lot of girls she hated. Tillie had dirty blond hair and had the body of a seven-year-old. Her prom dress was hot pink with frills and ugly junk like that. It really made her look like a child playing dress up. "You look lovely." Fitz said as Rose made her way to the door.

"Yeah, where did you get that dress, Gothic Mart?" Tillie asked in a smug tone.

Rose turned to her and smiled an evil grin, "At least I didn't go to Limited Too." Rose sassed right in her face. Tillie could never make a good come back when Rose insulted her and Rose loved that fact. "Well, I'll see you there." Rose said as she headed toward the door going as fast as she could in her silver heels.

Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough for just as she reached to door, Henry and Anna walked into the main room, "Hold it, missy" Henry said, "Aren't you going to show off your date?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

Rose wasn't sure what to do about this. Surely they would recognize Klaus and send him off to prison before you could say 'The world is quiet here'. But if she didn't wouldn't they get even more suspicious then they already were? "I'll see if he wants to. He's kind of shy." She said as she turned and headed to the door. Klaus was just coming up the drive way when she walked outside. She ran to the car as quickly as she could in her heels, "Klaus, my parents want to meet you." She said in a nervous tone.

The minute she said that Klaus's face turned pale. "They might recognize me and we both know how that would end." said Klaus.

"You've changed a lot and they're old so the odds are in your favor, and if you don't they'll get more suspicious." Rose pleaded.

He sighed, "You have a point. Alright, but we can't stay long or they will figure it out." Rose nodded as Klaus got out of the car. As they slowly headed for the house, Klaus became very and I mean _very_ nervous. Rose gently took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile as the walked to the door. He smiled in return and squeezed her hand as they walked toward the door.

When they walked in, the Stevens didn't look suspicious at all. This was great but something didn't seem right. Henry had a weird look of satisfaction on his face. Rose and Klaus ignored it and figured they were just being paranoid, "Mom, Dad this is Jake Simons." Rose said as feeling a little weird when she called them mom and dad. She felt like she was completely ignoring the fact that they weren't her real parents, but she couldn't say anything about it to them just yet otherwise she'd get another scar or be thrown into the streets before she knew what hit her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jake" said Anna as she shook his hand.

"So, where do you live?" Henry asked as he shook Klaus' hand. He seemed a little too eager to hear where he was from. Rose hoped he was just being the nosy father that asks the date every question in the book, but there was a part of her that said otherwise.

"I just moved here with my family a few weeks ago." Klaus replied trying to hide how nervous he was. He was sure Henry would call the cops in a few minutes and he would spend the rest of his life in prison because some idiot wanted his parents' fortune.

Fitz stood watching them talk to Klaus. That Baudelaire brat was holding _his fiancée's _hand and taking _his fiancée _to the prom,_ "Just wait until this is over than she'll be holding__** my**__ hand." _Fitz said to himself as he stood there hating Tillie Madison. She was so stuck-up and she wasn't as pretty as she thought she was. He just couldn't wait for this night to be over.

"Well, we better get going. Bye everybody" Rose said as she and Klaus headed for the door.

"Have a good time and be back before curfew" Anna said as they walked out the door and got into the car.

When they were safely out of the driveway, Rose turned to Klaus. "I think we're okay."

Klaus sighed "I hope your right." He sounded a little scared as he drove down the road.

"I'm sorry I made you go in there." Rose said still a little worried that they might have figured it out by now.

"It's okay. You didn't have much of a choice" He said as he reached over and grabbed her hand. She smiled, even though prom by itself was stupid; this night was going to be wonderful.

Of course when they got there it was really boring. The fast dances weren't Rose and Klaus' type so they leaned up against the wall and watched everybody make fools of themselves everyone until it was time for the slow dances.

Rose and Klaus had danced together at the junior high dance when they were twelve. She never forgot that night one, they had played her favorite song, Beauty and the Beast, two, she and Klaus were the best dancers that night. Tonight was almost exactly that night, except this one was a little more magical. Klaus spun Rose all over that dance floor just like the beast did in the movie. Rose truly felt just like Belle as she gazed up into Klaus' blue eyes. When she looked over his shoulder for just a minute, she saw Fitz standing there glaring angrily at Klaus. _"That guy is so pathetic."_ She said to herself as she gazed back up at Klaus. She could see in his eyes that he so desperately wanted to kiss her, but knew he couldn't do it in front of the whole school plus all the chaperons that were watching from the walls. Even though they couldn't kiss it was still as magical as if they were all along in the ballroom in an enchanted castle. That is until the music was stopped to announce the prom king and queen.

Rose thought this tradition was so stupid, "Klaus, let's get out of her before we have to watch this crap." She said as she pulled him toward the door.

"Good idea." he replied not wanting to wait around to see which couple would wear stupid crowns and dance while everyone was watching. They ran to the door just as the announcer opened the envelope that had the names of the winners. Rose was glad they had gotten out of there as fast as they did because the announcer said that Fitz was the prom king and she was his queen. Her face turned to one of disgust as she got into Klaus' car. He smiled at her and took her hand when she had sat down, "I don't think I'd approve of you being _his_ queen."

"Me neither" she agreed as he squeezed her hand, "Let's get out of here before they find us."

"Hang on, there's something I want to do first." He said with a small smile on his handsome face.

Rose gave him a curious look, "What would that be?" she asked. He just continued to smile as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. "I think we better not go any farther than that." She said breaking the kiss. Klaus nodded understandingly and started the car.

"I don't want to go home just yet." Klaus said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Fine with me." she replied, "but what are we going to do?"

"Go get a bunch of junk food, then go somewhere private" He replied. Rose gave him a curious look, "No we aren't going to do it." He said with a chuckle. Rose breathed a sigh of relief. She was the old fashioned type that wouldn't do it before marriage.

"Alright I'm in." she agreed as he pulled into a gas station. They went inside and picked up the usual junk food teenagers would get like doughnuts, chips, and soda or whatever else they could think of. After they grabbed all that junk food, Klaus drove to a park that was pretty much deserted except for maybe a few squirrels. They grabbed the bags of food and quickly walked to the nearest bench. All they did was talk about this or that and eat all the junk food that was definitely going to make them sick in the morning.

"So are we just going to sit here, eat junk food, and talk till midnight?" Rose asked just before plopping another chip in her mouth.

"Is something wrong with that?" he asked as he chewed on a doughnut.

Rose thought for a minute. Even though they weren't going to do it that didn't mean they couldn't kiss and just talking wasn't that bad so why not? At least she would be able to be alone with him without the girls or her parents interrupting. "Sure, why not." she replied.

"So, do you still want to be an actress when you grow up?" Klaus asked with a smile as he remembered all those school plays she had been in like Peter Pan and Cinderella.

"No, I want to be free" she replied as she returned the smile.

He laughed as he reached for her hand and gently squeezed it, "You've always wanted to be free." he said.

"Well, some things never change" She said just before he leaned down making their lips touch. When they pulled away from each other, Klaus noticed something he should have seen a long time ago, "The locket, I can't believe you still have it." he said as the smile returned to his face.

Rose grasped it in her hand as she smiled up into his loving face, "I could never get rid of it. After all you gave it to me on my seventh birthday."

He turned bright red at the mention of that day, "You still remember that?" he asked trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Of course I do. That was the first time you kissed me." She said as she started to laugh at the memory of that day. Klaus joined in as he too remembered the first time he had kissed her. They couldn't believe they had known each other for so long and yet they hadn't ever realized how much they really meant to each other. Rose leaned up against his chest and looked up into his eyes, "I love you." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, Rose." he whispered back as he gazed into her golden brown eyes.

"I don't want this to end." she whispered.

"Me neither." He said just before he kissed her again.

Then suddenly as they were in each other's arms, they heard a branch break in the trees in front of them. Klaus immediately broke the kiss and looked up as a scared look came upon his face. He quickly let go of Rose and stood up ready for the danger that was coming or so he thought.

"Klaus, what was that?" Rose asked as she got up off the bench. She was hoping it was only a squirrel that was running through the forest.

"I don't know." He replied

"It's only me" a voice said from behind them. They both quickly turned around and saw Henry standing there with that satisfied look on his face, "I was hoping you would show up soon, Klaus."

Klaus turned lily white pale. He couldn't believe he had just got himself caught. What was going to happen to him and his sisters now? And worse than that what was going to happen to Rose now that she was caught helping a fugitive?

Rose looked between Henry and Klaus with fear in her eyes as well as a few tears that were threatening to come down her cheeks. It felt like a dagger was painfully going through her heart. How was Klaus supposed to forgive her for leading Henry to him and his sisters? Plus, she knew what was going to come once Henry took her back to the house.

She looked over at the man she loved with hurt felt eyes, "Klaus, I didn't mean for this to happen, I would never betray you." Rose said to him with tears in her eyes. Klaus knew Rose would never do that to him. In fact he couldn't believe she would think such a thing. He knew she loved him and would never betray him, but it was obvious she didn't know that little fact.

"Well, we all knew you wouldn't, darling, so we just had to follow you and do all the work ourselves." Henry said with a hint of venom in his voice.

Rose looked over at him with hurt eyes. It felt like he had just given her one of those awful beatings for no reason, but now this was hurting more than just one person, "Who's we?" she asked a little confused.

Henry pointed in front of her and Klaus to where Fitz was standing with an evil smile on his smug face. Right behind him were a few other people who were dressed like redcoats from the 18th century. They stood behind Fitz with their bayonets and swords ready to fire.

"Grab the boy and put him in the fan with the others." Henry ordered the redcoats.

"NO!!" Rose screamed as she ran to Klaus, but Henry grabbed her and covered her mouth as the redcoats grabbed her boyfriend and began to drag to where the van was. Klaus tried his best to put up a fight, but he was outnumbered and they were stronger than him.

"Klaus, you may not want to struggle too much. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your sisters, now would we?" Henry said with an evil grin.

"_What a monster!" _Rose said to herself as she tried using all the strength she had to free herself from his grasp, but it was no use. Tears started running down her face as she watched the men push Klaus into the van with his sisters already inside. They were tied up and gagged and they looked so scared. Rose's heart broke to pieces as she met eye contact with Sunny who looked even more scared when she saw Henry holding Rose like that. The doors closed as Rose tried to scream through his hand.

Her efforts were nothing under his tight grip, "Fitz, take Rose and go back to the house while I take our guests to where they're going to be staying." Henry demanded as he threw Rose to Fitz. He quickly grabbed her and held on as tightly as he could, but he wasn't as strong as Henry so she was able to break free of his hold. She quickly ran toward Klaus' car as fast as she could, but unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. Fitz soon caught up with her and pinned her to the ground with so much force it made her groan in pain.

"Rose, its okay we're not going to hurt you as long as you do what you're told." Fitz whispered in her ear as if trying to soothe her or something like that. Rose ignored his efforts as she tried to elbow him in the ribs, but he held onto her arm so tight that she could barely feel it let alone free it, "Fine, have it your way." he grumbled.

"Let me go!" she screamed as he pulled her hands behind her back and tied them as tight as he could. He threw her over his shoulder like she was a sack of flour and headed for his fancy sports car. Just as Henry jumped into the van, Fitz threw her into the backseat and drove straight to the house. "What's going on you, pathetic rat?" she asked with a whole lot of venom in her voice as he drove out of the park and onto the street.

"You will not call me that or any other name, am I clear?" He demanded in an angry voice that shook her only a little bit. Rose was not going to let some puffed-up brat tell her what to do.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Fitzy" she sarcastically said, "Now tell me what's going on!"

"You will be told when you start cooperating." He responded calmly as he focused on the road. Oh, if her hands weren't tied, she would've jumped over the seat and strangled him right then and there.

"And if I don't?" she asked still glaring at him.

"You will, in time." Was all he said for the rest of the ride back.

"_Whatever that means!"_ she screamed in her head. The only thing she could think about now was that she needed to think up a plan and fast. Whatever was happening to the Baudelaires right now was something far worse than what the cops would do. _"It's all my fault! If I hadn't approached Klaus that day they would've been fine." _She thought. She felt like she had just sent them to their deaths. _"How could he love me after what I did to him and his sisters?"_


	6. Chapter: The Timekeeper

**Chapter 6: The Timekeeper**

**Chapter 6: The Timekeeper**

Finally after what felt like hours, Fitz drove up to Rose's house. He jumped out of the car and ran over to the car door. When he opened it, he looked straight into Rose's golden brown eyes that were full of fury, "Rose, please just come willingly." he pleaded in a caring way. Rose looked up at him with disgust written all over her face. His caring look was so pathetic it made her want to barf, but she kept it down as she glared up into his smug face. All He wanted to do was make her life miserable.

"I'll go willingly, if you tell me what's going on." Rose said sternly.

"I will tell you some of it when we get into the house." Fitz replied with pleading eyes.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked angrily.

"I would never lie to you." He said in a sincere tone of voice.

"Ha, you just did." Rose laughed in his face. He was really and truly the most pathetic person she's ever seen.

"I swear I will tell you." He responded.

Rose was getting very tired of just sitting there so she let him guide her by her arm to the house. After they walked into the den and sat down, Fitz untied her hands and tried to hold one, but she quickly pulled away while glaring at him. He was a little disappointed at that, but he shook it off and began the sad story of her past, "Years ago, when you were only three, your parents got into some serious trouble. So your grandmother told my father to take you somewhere where nobody would find you. Somewhere safe." Rose could see some truth in it, but she still had a feeling that he was bending it. "So my father gave you to the Stevens because they had always wanted a girl, but Anna couldn't have any more children."

"_This sounds like something from a really stupid novel."_ Rose said to herself, "What kind of trouble were my parents in and what's this got to do with the Baudelaires?" she asked even though she knew she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of this stuck-up moron. She was really starting to get frustrated now and it was not a pretty picture when she got angry.

"Henry told me that he was the one who was going to tell you that." he replied very calmly.

"Why can't _you_ tell me?" she asked in frustration.

"Because I can't." he simply replied.

"Fine" They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Rose was still trying to think of a way to help the Baudelaires even though she had no idea where they were. Her thoughts were interrupted when Henry walked through the front door.

Rose quickly stomped over to him with an angry look on her face that could scar even the meanest of beasts, "Where are they? What did you do to them?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He grabbed her shoulders like she was a three year old that was having a temper tantrum and slightly smirked, "You need to forget about them, my dear because they're not coming back."

Rose felt like she was going to pass out as her heart fell to pieces, _"Oh my god, there gone and it's my fault!"_ she screamed in her head as tears started to make their way down her sad face. Her head was spinning in all directions as her body began to shake. She couldn't take all this. Everything was going crazy. She had no control over anything. After a minute, her legs slowly collapsed out from under her and she fell to the cold tile floor. Fitz who had followed her to the door bent down next to her as she cried for her the only people who cared about her. He put his arms around her trying his best to comfort her, but she pushed him away and slowly got to her feet.

"Come with me." Henry ordered as he grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her into the den with Fitz following behind them. Rose was too upset to care where she was going. She had lost the only person who actually loved her and she was the one who had led them to Klaus and his sisters. She was barely conscious of what was going on around her. "Rose, we're going back to the place where we all came from." Henry said with a small smile.

Rose gave him a look of confusion, "Where's that?" she asked as a little bit of the shock wore off, but that didn't mean things weren't getting worse by the minute. I mean it was bad enough that he had killed the only person who loved her, but now he was moving her again. _"When will this end?"_ she asked herself. She had been heart-broken when they had moved the first time, but this on top of what he just told her was way too much.

"You'll see." he replied as he pulled out a very old, golden pocket watch. Rose looked at it with a confused look on her face as he smiled and pushed down the crown. Suddenly a white light flashed and they were transported to a different place. Worse than that, they were transported to a different _time._ It looked like it was the early 1700's and they were standing in the foyer of a large mansion that looked very appropriate for the time.

Rose stood there in shock as she looked around the large room with white tile floors and dark blue walls with candle fixtures instead of light bulbs. Had she really just been transported to a different century or could this all be a dream? She really felt like she was going to faint this time. This had just gone way too far. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take this.

"Welcome back to the Caribbean, Rose." Henry said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Mary!" he shouted. A young woman about twenty or so walked in a minute or so after he called her. She was dressed in an 18th century maid's uniform and waited patiently for his orders. "Go and tell Mrs. Stevens that we've come home safely and that she to tend to our daughter." Henry ordered.

If Rose hadn't been so shocked at the moment she would've scowled at him calling her _their_ daughter. She knew her real parents still loved her if they were still alive that is. It wasn't long after the maid left when Anna walked in dressed like a rich woman from the 18th century in a dark burgundy gown with her hair piled on top of her head in a strange bun. She walked up to Henry and let him kiss her on the cheek. When she saw Rose's paled face she looked up at her husband with a horrified look. "Henry, didn't you explain everything to her?" Anna asked.

"No darling, I didn't have time and I thought it would be better if you would tell her." he replied in a very calm way. They acted as if this was no big deal. Well, to Rose she felt as if she was losing her mind.

Anna sighed, "Well, I guess we can't do anything about that now except snap her out of this shock." she said rather calmly. Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing, Anna had never acted like a real mother to her, but she would've never aloud anybody to do this to her. Now she was just standing there, letting them destroy everything she had and acting like it was no big deal at all. If Rose had anymore tears to shed she would've done it right there and then as Anna took her hand and led her to the stairs, but the minute Rose took one step in that direction she collapsed onto the cold floor as her world went black.

* * *

"Rose, wake up." Anna said while smacking Rose's face. She opened her eyes and realized she was lying on a full-sized canopy bed in a large bedroom with a fancy wardrobe in one corner and an antique desk with a mirror above it in the other. The curtains were made of white lace and the sheets were made of yellow silk. The whole room looked like something off of Masterpiece Theater so it definitely wasn't Rose's type, but that was the least of her worries at the moment.

"Rose, this is no time to be sleeping. You need to start your lessons." Anna said as she got up off the bed.

"Lessons? What lessons?" Rose asked. She sat up to see what Anna was doing. She was pulling a dress out of the wardrobe. To Rose's horror it was an ugly, lavender dress that looked like something a five-year-old would wear.

"I need to teach you how to be a lady from this century." Anna said as she aired out the horrible, "I would've taught you before you got here, but your father messed that plan up so I'm going to have to teach you now."

"He's not my father." Rose said sternly. Her head stopped spinning from shock and now she wasn't sad at the moment. Instead, she was madder then a wet hen. Anybody that got in her way now would pay dearly for it.

Anna immediately stopped what she was doing and gave Rose a stern look as if she had said a cuss word or something like that, "He _is_ your father and if I hear those words come out of your mouth again I will slap you silly." She said and threw the dress on the bed, "Now get up so you can change out of that horrible gown." She demanded.

"I'm not doing anything until I get some answers." Rose said defiantly

"Alright, you want answers, I will give you answers." She said angrily, "Your biological father betrayed the East India Trading Company and was sentenced to the gallows, but he escaped and became a filthy pirate. When all this was happening, Fitz's father, Lord Dalton, gave you to us and sent us to the 20th century so your evil father wouldn't find you and ruin your life as he did to your mother's. And to thank him, we decided that when you were old enough, you would come back to the 18th century and marry his son, but before you can do that you need to learn how to be a proper lady. So get up and let's get started." She said just before she grabbed Rose's arm, but Rose pulled out of her grip.

"I'd rather die than marry that puffed-up jerk!" she shouted. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt as if this place was trying to suck the life out of her.

"You will do as your told young lady. That's the way it works here and you'd better get used to it" Anna said, her face was red with anger.

"Why don't you just kill me now so we can get it over with?" Rose muttered as she leaned against the pillows as tears threatened to fall down her face.

Anna leaned down and slapped Rose across the face, "Don't ever talk like that again." She said through clenched teeth as she pulled Rose to her feet and called for the maid to come and help her. The maid walked in as Anna pulled the prom dress off and forced her to put on the old-fashioned undergarments. After Rose had obediently put them on, Anna grabbed the corset and forced Rose into it. Since Anna was very irritated at Rose's behavior, she pulled even harder than she needed to. Rose was about two seconds from passing out when they forced her into the horrible lavender dress. After the dress was properly fastened, they sat her down in front of the mirror and pulled her brown curls back in a fancy bun that sat on the back of her head.

When Rose looked in the mirror, she didn't recognize the person reflected in it. This person looked like a porcelain doll that would break the minute it was dropped. It felt as if the real Rose had been taken away and replaced by this delicate girl that wouldn't last two minutes on her own. A girl that did nothing but whatever she was told.

She desperately wanted to run for her life, but where would she go? She was in a totally different century, she had no money, and there was no one who cared if she lived or died. Therefore she had two options, she could live and spend the rest of her life being married to Fitz and be a high-society lady who obeyed her husband's ever whim or she could end it when the time was right. The first option wasn't appealing at all and made her want to throw up, but the fact that the man she loved was dead made the second option sound even better. So she decided that she would do as they said for a little while, but when the opportunity came she would end this once and for all.

* * *

For the first week, Anna taught Rose all she needed to know about being a high-society lady in the18th century. Rose did everything she was told. She felt like she had been turned into a robot that would obey every command no matter how ridiculous it was. Later on, she found out that the town they were in was called Port Royal and that it was in the middle of the Caribbean which explained why it was so hot all the time. To make matters worse, the house they were staying in belonged to Lord Dalton and his family. So in other words, after her lady lessons were over after her first week of being there, she was introduced to the Dalton family. Lord Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III was a tall gentleman who always wore a smug look on his face just like his son. Lady Heather Dalton was a kind woman who wasn't as stuck-up, but she was still a high-society lady and then there was Kimberly, Fitz horribly bratty, fifteen-year-old sister. Rose was forced to spend a lot of time with Fitz and his family which was pure misery. All Lord Dalton ever talked about was how the East India Trading Company and the Royal Navy were going to wipe pirates off the face of the earth.

Rose felt that they were wrong about the pirates. No matter what they told her she knew somehow her father would never hurt anyone unless he had a good reason. She knew she didn't know him very well, but something inside her told her that they were wrong about him. After all she remembered how gentle he was with her in her one memory of him and her mother. No cold-hearted pirate would ever treat his child in such a kind way as her father had.

* * *

The second week, Anna backed off a little bit and let Heather take over Rose's activities. Heather treated Rose with kindness, but she still acted as if Rose was a delicate flower that was ready to fall apart any minute. The way she fussed over Rose frustrated her, but Rose knew better than to say something for fear of getting a brutal punishment. Heather also had the same opinion of pirates that everybody in Port Royal had.

On Friday of the third week, Heather decided that Rose needed to get out of the house and see Port Royal's lovely shops, "It will be fun. Besides I want to get to know you better since you will be my daughter in-law soon." she said with a smile.

Rose wanted to say she'd rather eat dirt than marry Fitz, but she knew if she was ever going to get the opportunity to end this madness she had to make them think that she liked this horribly stupid idea. She also didn't feel like going anywhere because for some reason Anna was really ticked off this morning and pulled the corset extra tight today, so Rose was having trouble breathing properly. "Alright, where are we going to go first?" Rose asked trying to ignore the pain in her chest.

"First, I think we should go to the lady's story to see if we can find you a new ball gown for next week when your engagement to Fitz will be announced." she replied excitedly.

"That sounds wonderful." Rose said,_ "Not!" _the voice in her head spat.

"Alright then" she said as she turned to the maid, "Mary, please tell Andrew to get the carriage ready." The maid did as she was told and they were soon on there way.

The town was not that big, but it was neat and had shops on just about every corner. For some odd reason, Rose thought it seemed rather familiar, "Was this the town my parents used to live in?" she asked Heather as she gazed out the window of the carriage.

Heather looked up at Rose with a stunned look on her face. She just couldn't understand why Rose wanted to know so much about her parents. In Heather's opinion, they were evil people that killed for the fun of it and should be destroyed. "Yes, this was the place your parents lived in when you were little." She replied before she quickly changed the subject.

Rose continued to gaze out the window of the carriage as it drove down the streets of Port Royal. This seemed like a good place to live, but if you were in her position it felt like a prison, a cage, and a place where the only way out was death. _"When will the opportunity come?"_ she asked herself.

The carriage stopped in front of a small, but fancy store that made Rose cringe as she and Heather got out of the carriage and went inside.

* * *

"Jack, why on earth are we in Port Royal?" asked Will Turner as they walked through the streets of the town.

"Must I always repeat meself? We're here to find that bloody watch to help you break the curse early so you can be with your Bonnie lass, savvy?" Jack replied still not believing that he was actually helping the whelp break the curse early. For all this guy ever did was whine and ask stupid questions. Jack just wanted to get this over with before he went crazy…er.

"I know that part, but what makes you so certain that it's here?" Will asked as he and Jack hid behind a cart as a group of soldiers passed by.

"Don't question me knowledge, eunuch." Jack said as he stood up and headed down the street. He wasn't sure if the Timekeeper was here or not, but he had a pretty good hunch as to where it might be. It had been years since he'd seen the stupid thing, but if it was going to get the kid off his back he would find it if it was the last thing he did.

As they turned down a corner that led to the rich part of town, Jack remembered when he used to live here when he worked for the East India Trading Company. He still couldn't believe how stupid he had been to trust those people, but it was no use thinking about it now. He couldn't change the past no matter how much he wanted to. But still there always was that little voice inside his head that said 'if only I hadn't gone to Africa then maybe my child would still be here.'

* * *

Rose used to enjoy shopping in the 21st century, but now she thought it was really boring way to spend one's afternoon. The dresses Heather showed her were so not her type, but she had to pretend she liked them just like everything else she had been given over the past three weeks. All the ridiculous colors and frills were getting to her, but she just ignored it as the tailor showed her dress after dress because the stupid corset was really starting to cut her now. She thought some fresh air might just help so she looked at Heather who was still looking at ball gowns, "Heather, I'll be outside" Rose said as she tried to get more air in her lungs.

"Oh alright, I'll be out there in a minute" Heather replied. As she turned back to the dress she was looking at, Rose made her way to the door.

When Rose walked out the door, she gently leaned her body up against the building as she was tried her best to get air in her lungs, but it was nearly impossible. After about three minutes, she couldn't breathe at all. She tried to call for help, but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth because of the lack of oxygen. Her head began to spin as she felt herself fall to the ground and then everything went black.

* * *

Jack and Will were about halfway there to their destination when out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw a young girl pass out cold. Nobody was around to see if she was alright, so with a roll of his eyes, he walked over to where she lied in the dirt unmoving. He quickly bent down to see what was wrong and noticed that she her chest wasn't rising or falling from breathing, "If these women keep putting on these bloody corsets they're all going to die and we'll have none left." he said as he took out his dagger and ripped open her dress. He cut the strings on the corset and pulled it off making her immediately come to and gasp for air. When Jack looked down at the girl, he almost passed out. Her eyes were as brown as his own and her hair was as curly as Arabella's._ "It can't be" _he thought_._ "Rosie." He muttered as she looked up at him.

Rose looked straight up at the man that was leaning over her. He was dressed just like a pirate and he smelled like one to, but she wasn't paying any attention to that. Instead, she was looking at his eyes. They were the same ones she had seen in her dream. _"Oh my god."_ she said to herself.

"Get away from her!" Heather demanded as she walked out of the store. Jack stood up and quickly walked away. Rose gave him a look that said 'Don't leave me here', but he just kept walking not even looking back at her. "Rosie, are you alright?" Heather asked as she bent down next to her. Rose nodded as Heather pulled her to her feet. "I should have that man arrested." Heather said as they got into the carriage.

"He saved my life. I couldn't breathe because that stupid corset was chocking the life out of me." She said.

They rode back to the house in silence because Rose was deep in thought. She couldn't believe what she saw. _"If he was my father, why did he leave me here? Does he just not care anymore?"_ If that was the case, then nobody cared if she took her life. She held back a few tears as she decided that she would end it tonight.

Jack couldn't believe this, _"It can't be her. She's been dead for fourteen years." _He thought to himself._ "But if it was her, than where on earth had she been? If she had been here the whole time, I would've seen her."_

"Jack, you haven't said a word since you saw that girl. What's wrong?" Will asked as they continued to walk the streets of Port Royal.

"Who said anything was wrong?" Jack asked absent mindedly.

"Nobody, but usually you can't keep your mouth shut." Will pointed out.

"Watch it whelp. You may have been captain of the Flying Dutchman for few months, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you in a fight anymore." Jack said as he glared at the younger man.

"You don't fight fair." Will said flatly.

Jack just grinned, "Pirate"

Will rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Where to next?" he asked as they passed the blacksmith's.

Jack thought for a moment. If the Timekeeper was where he thought it was than they would have to blow the place up a little bit to actually get to Lord Dalton's mansion and distract the Royal Navy.

"Head back to the ship." he replied.

"What about the Timekeeper?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed by now this place is crawling with a bunch of royal pains and I don't think they would be too happy about us sneaking into Lord Dalton's mansion, eh?" Jack pointed out.

"That's where it is? Well, if we can't sneak into the mansion than how are we supposed to get it?" he asked.

"Simple, the crew will distract the Royal Navy by blowing the living daylights out of this place, while we go to the mansion, grab the damn pocket watch and sail away without a bloody care in the world, savvy?"

"If we're still living by the time we get there" Will muttered under his breath.

They didn't say another word until they got back to the Black Pearl, "Mr. Gibbs, tell the crew to be ready to attack at sundown." Jack ordered as he walked up the gangplank with Will following behind him.

"Aye, captain" Mr. Gibbs said and he walked off to inform the crew of the attack.

As the crew prepared for the fight, Jack went into his cabin and sat down on the bed thinking about the girl he saw earlier, "Aw, isn't this sweet. Captain Jack found his precious little girl." said the miniature version of him that had an annoying habit of showing up at all the wrong times.

"Can't you go back to the Locker and annoy someone else for a change?" Jack grumbled. He wasn't in the best of moods today so this little visit wasn't helping at all.

"Not without you, Jackie." He simply replied.

"Well, if ye can't do that, than at least shut up." Jack demanded as he leaned against he head board.

"Are you saying that you weren't happy to see Rosie?" the miniature asked.

"It can't be her because my Rosie is dead." Jack pointed out as he remembered his child's innocent face.

"Whoever said she was dead?"

Jack remembered the very day they had brought him back from Africa after he had 'supposedly' betrayed the East India Trading Company. They had him bound in shackles and he was brought before Cutler Beckett.

"I thought you might want to know what has become of your wife and daughter before your appointment at the gallows." Beckett said as he stood in front of his large window.

"Look, do whatever you want with me, but leave my family alone." Jack said

"I didn't do anything to them. Actually no one did. The house caught fire about a week ago and it turns out that poor, little Rose didn't make it out in time." Beckett said with a small smirk on his face as if he enjoyed seeing Jack suffer.

Jack's heart broke at the thought of his little girl burning to death in a fire while he was setting slaves free, _"If I hadn't left, she would still be here, my little girl." _he thought. "Where's Arabella?" he asked as he took a deep breath trying to keep himself calm.

"She said the only reason she had married you was because she was pregnant at the time, so since the child was dead, she had no reason to stay and therefore left." Beckett replied and soon sent Jack back to the prison.

To this day, Jack still regretted leaving his wife and child behind, "I wouldn't be surprised if Beckett had lied about her death." Jack said to himself.

"Of course he lied about it. That girl looked exactly like her not to mention the fact that she was wearing the ring ye gave her." said the miniature Jack.

"But why was she with that bloody, high-society woman?" he asked in confusion.

"Who knows, but from the look on her face I'm guessing she didn't want you to leave her there." The miniature version of him said.

"Maybe I should go take another look at her, just to see if she is the real Rosie, but how am I supposed to find her in this pathetic town?" he asked himself.

"Try using de compass, Jack Sparrow." a voice said behind him. Jack jumped up from the bed and turned to face the person behind him. The voice belonged to Calypso, the sea goddess.

"That's the first straight answer I've ever gotten from you. What is it you want now?" he asked.

"De treasure you seek is in grave danger." she said.

"I already know the Timekeeper is in the wrong hands that's why you sent me and the whelp to go and get it." Jack responded.

"Dat is not the only treasure you seek, Jack Sparrow." She pointed out.

"Oh, now I know what ye mean, you're talking about Rosie" Jack said just before a worried look came upon his face, "What do you mean she's in grave danger?"

"If you do not reach her before de sun sets, she will be gone forever." Calypso replied, and with that she vanished into thin air.

Jack ran to the deck as fast as his legs would take him. It was almost sundown so he needed to hurry if he was going to save his daughter before it was too late. "Please just let me get to me girl."


	7. Chapter: Jack's Treasure

**Chapter 7: Jack's Treasure**

**Chapter 7: Jack's Treasure**

**Author's notes: This chapter may sound a little mushy for Jack, but Rose had been through a lot so whatever he does in this chapter is something any father would do if they were in his shoes. Please review and tell me what you think.**

"How was shopping today, dear?" Lord Dalton asked his wife. Everyone was having dinner in the Dalton's large dinning room even though it was 7:00 at night. Lucky for Rose, The Stevens had left for England that morning to do something or other so she didn't need to worry about being abused. Well, from them at least. But all she cared about right now was that they were gone for who knows how long.

"It was very nice and I found quite a few lovely gowns, but when I walked out of the store, Rosie had passed out for some reason." she replied.

Lord Dalton turned with a confused look on his face to Rose who hadn't said anything since they got back, "Why on earth did you do that? Was something wrong?" he asked with fake concern in his voice.

"The corset was too tight" she softly replied. She kept her head down the whole time because she refused to look at the people who had ruined her life.

Fitz just chuckled as if it was no big deal that she had passed out, "You're still having trouble with that thing?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Now Fitz, it's not her fault that she's not used to them." Heather pointed out. She wasn't too happy that Anna had wasted all this time in teaching Rose to be a proper young woman, but she didn't like Anna anyway so she'd try to find any excuse to find fault her. "You'll eventually get used to them." Heather assured her with a small smile.

"I got used to corsets when I was eleven." Kimberly bragged, giving Rose a smug look.

She wasn't paying any attention to the spoiled brat as she slowly hid a knife under her petty coat. "May I be excused" she asked politely.

"Alright Rose, but I need to talk to you in the parlor later on. We need to discuss preparations for the ball." Heather replied.

Rose nodded in response as she got up and walked up the stairs to her room. The minute she reached her room she was going to end this whole ordeal. She quickly sat down at her desk and pulled a piece of paper out of the door to write a suicide note.

_To the people who ruined my life and forced me to do this,_

_I only went along with this joke until the right opportunity came to end it all. I hate Fitz with a passion and would rather die than marry him. I love Klaus Baudelaire with all my heart and nothing is going to change that. I see no other reason to keep living since he is dead so therefore for I shouldn't either. I also can't let someone rule my life and take away the one thing I've always wanted, my freedom._

Rose put down the pen and sighed. She knew this was the only way out, but something inside her was screaming that she was wrong.

Just as she reached for the knife, she heard a loud boom outside her window. She hurriedly ran to the window to see what all the fuss was about. There in the bay was a ship with black sails firing on Port Royal. Everyone was screaming and running for cover as the Royal Navy officers returned fire, but they weren't doing much damage to the great, black pirate ship. Longboats loaded with pirates were being rowed towards shore.

"Rose, come on we've got to get out of here!" Fitz shouted as he burst into the room. When he noticed something on her desk, he walked over to it and picked up the note. She turned around and hid the knife behind her back as fear welled up inside herself. She knew he wasn't going to be too happy about it and would more than likely hurt her for it.

When he had finished reading it, he looked up at her with anger in his cruel eyes which made her shake with fear, "So you hate me, do you? Well, I've got news for you, it doesn't matter if you hate me or not, you're mine and nothing is going to change that, my dear fiancé."

"Except death" she said as she pulled the knife out from behind her back and put it to her chest. She quickly closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face, "I'm sorry, Klaus."

"Rose, put down the knife and let's get out of here" Fitz pleaded as he took a step closer.

Rose opened her eyes to look at this cold-hearted dictator, "No, go away and leave me alone!" she shouted as she tried to push the knife into her shaking body, but her hand didn't move fast enough for Fitz was close enough to grabbed her arm and stop her. He quickly pulled the knife out of her hand and threw it on the bed. She did whatever she could to pull away and grab it, but he was far too strong for her, "Let go of me!" she screamed.

"You're going to get us both killed unless you cooperate." He said as his grip tightened around her waist. She elbowed him in the chest so hard, he fell to the floor with a loud cry of pain. But when she tried to run, he grabbed her foot and made her fall right on her face. He quickly got on top of her and pulled her to her feet, "You might as well give up, Rose. You're not going to win this time." She struggled and he slapped her face again. "You're mine now, you filthy little brat."

"Let me go!" she screamed as she struggled even harder.

His anger had finally reached its boiling point after she said that. Fitz suddenly grabbed the knife from the bed and made a deep cut in her shoulder. She screamed in pain as the blade pierced her skin. After he was finished cutting her, Fitz threw the knife back onto the bed and held Rose in front of him, "Since you wish to be dead instead of being my wife I'll grant that wish and leave you to the bloodthirsty pirates. If you're lucky they'll just kill you and not make your life a living hell." He said with an evil grin just before hitting her over the head very hard. The room spun in every direction as blackness took over Rose making her body fall to the floor with a thud. Fitz chuckled to himself as he ran out of the room and left the young girl to die by the hands of pirates.

* * *

"Search the whole place and find that bloody pocket watch or it'll be the death of the lot of ye!" Jack shouted as he walked into Lord Dalton's mansion. He knew Fitz must have kept it around his house somewhere for he was sure the stupid aristocrat had no idea about its power being restored. But that wasn't the only reason he was here. He needed to reach his child before something happened to her…again. So he went off on his own little search while the rest of the men looked for the Timekeeper.

* * *

"Where exactly could this thing be?" Will asked as he followed Gibbs upstairs.

"It could be anywhere. Who knows where that man hid it?" Gibbs said as he ran down the hall. He went to the first door in the hallway and expected to find Lord Dalton's office or something, but when he opened it all he found was a bedroom. He shrugged and was about to close it when he heard a moan coming from the other side of the bed. Out of pure curiosity, he walked into the room and looked on the other side of the large four poster bed. What he saw horrified him. There on the floor was a young girl about seventeen-years-old unconscious and bleeding to death. Her face was pale and lifeless as blood ran down her arm and onto the floor.

Without realizing what he was doing, Gibbs ran to her side and ripped a piece of cloth from her skirt. He placed the cloth onto her arm and put as much pressure on it as he could.

Will had followed him into the room and over to the girl's side. She looked so young and innocent. He didn't understand why someone would want to do this to her. "Was it one of us that did this?" he asked the older man.

"No, she was bleeding long before we got here. Poor child's lost a lot of blood, but I think she'll make it." Gibbs said while still holding the cloth to her arm, but blood was still flowing onto the floor.

Will noticed it too and looked to where it was coming from, "Her head's bleeding too." He said in a panicked way.

"Will, keep pressure on this wound while I take care of the other." He ordered

Will nodded and did as he asked. Gibbs ripped another piece of cloth from her dress and put it to the wound on her head, "Ye'll be alright, lassie." He whispered to the young girl.

* * *

Jack had been frantically searching the whole place looking for his child, but he hadn't seen any sign that she was here. As the minutes began to pass, he became more worried he'd never see his beloved daughter again. "Hang on sweetheart. I'm coming for ye." He whispered as he ran down the hallway and into Lord Dalton's office. But the only people in there were Pintel and Ragetti looking triumphant as they inspected a golden pocket watch. "Did ye find it?" Jack asked

They both looked up towards him, "Aye, sir, was in the desk the whole time." Pintel replied. Jack held out his hand and motioned for them hand it over. The both of them hesitated until they saw the angry look on their captain's face, "Right sir"

Jack rolled his eyes at these to morons and left the room. Ragetti looked up at his friend, "You think something's wrong with him?"

Pintel shrugged, "I don't know."

Meanwhile as Gibbs and Will were trying to stop Rose from bleeding, something caught Gibbs' eye. He looked down at a leather necklace on her neck and immediately recognized the ring it was tied to. His eyes widened with realization, "Mary, mother of God" he said still staring at the ring.

Will looked at him confused, "What?"

"It can't be." Gibbs muttered completely ignoring the younger man.

"Gibbs, what is it?" Will asked in frustration.

Gibbs looked up at him with wide eyes, "She's…Jack's"

"She's Jack's what?"

"Daughter" he replied

This time it was Will's eyes that widened. Jack having a daughter was just not possible. He was not the fatherly type at all. Plus he was a pirate. Definitely not good parent material. "Get Jack." Gibbs demanded

"But how could he…"

"Just get the captain!" he shouted

Will nodded and ran out the door. Just as he reached the end of the hallway, he bumped right into Jack who didn't look too happy, "Watch where ye're going, whelp." Jack said as he pushed past him.

"Jack, you need to go in there." Will said as he pointed to Rose's room.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, "Why?" Then it hit him. Panic rose up in him as he ran for the door. Nothing would've prepared him for the sight in front of him. There on the floor was his little girl in a pool of her own blood. As he stood there trying to take in the horrible sight, he remembered the last time he had seen her.

_As the waves of the ocean sparkled like diamonds in the sun, the crew of the Wicked Wench were preparing to disembark to Port Anders where they were to pick up and take cargo to Africa. As the supplies were loaded onto the ship, the captain was saying goodbye to his wife and child on the dock. His three-year-old daughter was clutching his neck refusing to let her father go, "Sweetheart, Daddy has to go." He said to his little child._

"_No Daddy, I don't want you to go." She said as she continued to cling to her father._

"_I have to, Princess," He said as he made her look up at him, "But I'll be back before you know it."_

_She looked up at him with her big brown eyes that she got from him, "You promise?"_

"_I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."_

_Rose wrapped her arms around her father's neck, "I love you, Daddy."_

_Jack smiled and hugged her tightly, "I love you too, Rosie."_

Now he really regretted going to Africa as his daughter lied there bleeding to death. How could he have left her behind? But the bigger question was how did she survive the fire? He didn't care at the moment as he ran to her side and looked at her pale face, "What happened?" he asked

"I don't know, Cap'n. I found her like this. Lucky for her the bleeding has stopped, but she's lost a lot." Gibbs replied as he bandaged the wounds, "Ye can take her to the ship as soon as I've bandaged the rest of the wounds."

Jack just nodded in reply as he stared at his child. He wondered what happened to her, where she had been, and why they had taken her. To them she was just the pirate's child and should be treated like a filthy animal that needs to be disposed of. But to him she was just a child. His perfect child, one that couldn't do any harm to anyone.  
When she was patched up, Jack immediately put his arm under her legs and picked up his unconscious daughter. He quickly walked downstairs and out the front door while the crew looked at each other confused at the sight of their captain carrying a young girl in his arms.

"Who the hell was that?" Pintel asked Gibbs.

"Rose" was all he said as he headed toward the door, "Head back to the Pearl!" He ordered. The entire crew just shrugged and followed his orders.

As Jack walked back to the Black Pearl, he kept whispering to his young daughter, "Everything's alright, luv. I'm gettn' you outta here." She stirred in his arms slightly whenever he whispered to her, but she fell back into an unconscious state in no time at all. Jack clutched her tightly to his chest as he walked up the gangplank of the Pearl. Right now the only thing on his mind was his little girl.

Will and Gibbs along with the rest of the crew had followed Jack the whole way to the Pearl as the cannons still shot through the town. "I can't believe I'm seeing him like this." Will said as he walked up the gangplank.

"When it comes to his child, Jack doesn't make jokes." Gibbs said and then ordered the crew to cease fire and sail to Isle Hermosa (which was where Will's charming murderess lived).

* * *

Meanwhile as the crew was sailing the Pearl out of the horrible town of Port Royal, Jack walked into his cabin and placed his Rose gently on his bunk. Being as gently as he could, he slowly took her boots off and pulled the cover up over her slender body. Then he pulled a chair up to the bed and took her hand in his, gently rubbing it with his thumb. His lips slightly turned up into a grin when he looked down at her soft, pale hands. They were just like his own, long slender fingers and small palms as well. He placed a kiss on her pale hand as he thought of old memories.

_Jack was sitting by the fireplace in the house while watching the flames do the same old dance on the brick walls of the fireplace. He was deep in thought thinking about the next voyage Beckett was going to make him take when he heard small feet running into the room and over to him. "Daddy, look!" his two-year-old said as she ran to his side waving a piece of paper in her hand._

_Jack looked down at her as a smile spread across his face, "What is it, Rosie?" he asked as he picked her up and set her on his lap._

"_I dwrew this fowr you." She said in two-year-old talk as she handed him a piece of paper with a bunch of scribbles on it._

"_It's beautiful." He said still having no idea what she drew. Oh well, it was cute none the less. Jack kissed the top of his child's head and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Thank you, sweetie."_

A smile spread across his face as he remembered that he still had that old picture hidden in his desk. But it faded away when he looked back at that same child who was now lying in bed unconscious. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there until he heard a voice behind him. "Well done, Jack Sparrow." Calypso said as she walked out of the shadows.

Jack didn't even turn around to look at her as she took a few steps closer to him, "Is she going to be alright?" he simply asked.

"Yes, de child will awaken after de boy has given me de Timekeeper." She replied in her Jamaican accent.

"Be right back." Jack said as he quickly got out of the chair. All he wanted was for Rose to walk up so he could see her beautiful eyes and hear her voice. When he got up to the deck he found the pathetic young man sitting on a barrel carving a piece of wood with the knife his father had given him all those months ago. Jack rolled his eyes as he walked up to him. He knew he was moping about his stupid bonnie lass. "Whelp, stop moping about that…woman of yours and give the stupid pocket watch to that bloody sea goddess." He groaned.

"Elisabeth will never forgive me for leaving her like that." Will said as he stood up.

"It was either that or you could've died." Jack said as they walked back into his cabin.

Calypso was in the bed chamber still staring at Rose as if using her 'powers' on her to wake her up when the two men walked in. She turned toward them with a slight smirk on her face, "William Turner, you've kept your part of de bargain." She said as Will placed the Timekeeper into her open hand, "Now you are free of your duties as Captain of de Flying Dutchman." And with that she placed her hand on his scar where Bootstrap had cut his heart out. A second later, the scar disappeared and was replaced with the beating of Will's heart. "You may return to the one you love." She said and then vanished into thin air.

"If she'll take me back." He muttered.

Jack was about to say something insulting to him when he heard a moan coming from his Rose. He was by her side in half a second as her eyes slowly fluttered open, "Rosie, sweetheart, are you alright?"

Rose looked up at the man who was sitting beside her. Her eyes were having a hard time focusing, but what they could see was something so familiar it brought tears to her eyes. His face at first she recognized from when she had passed out in the market the day before, but now she knew where she had seen him before. In her memory that she's had for as long as she could remember. She knew for sure that she was staring into the face of her real father, "Daddy" she softly moaned as she began to feel the pain of her injures.

"I'm here, darling. I ain't going anywhere." He assured her.

Rose tried to pull herself up into a seating position, but a horrible pain shot through her arm making her yelp in pain. Jack was by her side in half a second, "Take it easy, sweetheart. You've got yourself a pretty deep cut there." He said as he gently laid her back onto her pillow.

Her eyes moved around the room as she wondered where she had been brought and why it felt as if the ground itself was moving, "Where am I?" she asked so softly Jack could barely hear her.

"You're safe now, child. That's all you need to know for now." He said while brushing the brown curls out of her face. "It's just best that you go back to sleep for now, luv." Rose slightly nodded and closed her eyes.  
Jack just stared at her pale face as she slept soundly on his bunk. He still couldn't believe his child was alive, but then that made him realized he missed most of his daughter's life. Worse than that was the fact that she was in a place where they could care less about her well being. It made his blood boil to think of what they might've done to her. He had a feeling this wasn't the first time they had hurt his innocent girl. Seeing her moan in pain like that was a horrible sight. Of all the things they did taking her away from him and his wife was the worst. Not only did he lose his child, but he also lost the woman he loved. He desperately wanted to scream in frustration, but that would only frighten Rose and freak out the crew so he just concentrated on his daughter's face as the night wore on.

**Author's notes: Yeah, I know I pretty much changed the whole chapter, but you gotta admit this fits a bit better.**


	8. Chapter: Learning to be A Pirate

**Chapter 8: Learning to be A Pirate**

**Author's notes: I know the title to this chapter is stupid, but I don't care. Please review.**

The next morning just as the sun was beginning to rise, Jack felt movement on his lap and opened his eyes. The night before he had gently placed Rose in his lap and held her close to him as if he feared she would be taken away again. But it also could've been because it had been so long since he held his child in his arms and watched her sleep peacefully.  
When he looked down at her still sleeping form a small smile spread across his face. Everyone had always said she looked just like him and in fact after fourteen years that still hadn't changed at all. But that smile faded when she opened her eyes. Tears were welling up in them as she groaned in pain. Her wounds must have really been hurting this morning. "Dad, my arm really hurts." She cried as tears started to slowly stream down her face.

"I know, luv. I know." He whispered as he gently rocked her in his arms. Even though he really didn't want to let her go he knew holding her in his arms wasn't going to ease her pain so he gently picked her up and placed her back onto the bed. "I'll be right back, sweetheart." He said as he pulled the covers over her small frame. He then walked out of the cabin and looked around for his first mate, "Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted.

"Aye, Cap'n" Gibbs said as he walked over to him.

"Rosie's in a lot of pain so is there possibly any medication on this ship that could help?" he asked trying not to let the crew know his sympathy for his child. Even though he loved her to death the crew would probably think he was going soft if they saw him behaving like a very concerned father.

"Well, I think the only thing we've got is rum, sir." Gibbs replied

Jack groaned, not wanting his young daughter drinking rum. Well, not to say that he didn't like it. It was just that he really didn't want his daughter to get drunk at her young age.

"Jack, if she's really in pain you should just give it to her." Gibbs pointed out.

Jack sighed, "Fine, I'll get the rum." He grumbled as he turned to go below deck.

"I'm gonna go check the lassie's wounds to see if they be infected or not." He said as he headed toward the cabin. When he walked into the bed chambers he saw a sight that hurt his heart. Rose's face was scrunched up in pain and tears were flowing down her pale face. When she saw him enter the room, she looked a little scared. Gibbs held up his hands to say that he wasn't going to hurt her, "I'm just here to look at the gash on yer arm, Miss Rose." He said as he slowly walked over to the bed. Rose calmed down a bit as he lift the blanket and began to unwrap the bandage, "Yer father's get'n something to help with the pain." He said with a slight smile, "Ye look just like him, ya know."

Rose just smiled at the comment still not feeling like talking. She started to feel a little less scared about her surroundings as Gibbs cleaned the gash on her arm and dressed the wound. If the other pirates were like him and her father she didn't have anything to worry about.  
Jack finally walked in with a bottle of rum in one hand and a small cup in the other. Rose wasn't too keen on alcohol so the sight didn't exactly make her too happy. Jack quickly poured only a little bit of the rum into the cup as he walked over to the bed, "Drink this, luv. It'll help with the pain." He said as he held the cup to her lips.

She decided she'd rather drink the horrible beverage than be in pain so she did as she was told and drank the contents of the small cup. It burned her throat as it made its way down, but then it tasted kinda like caramel. After a little while, the pain eased a little and she felt as if she could possibly sit up on her own. As she slowly pulled herself up, Jack quickly propped her up onto the pillows and sat beside her. "Where am I?" she asked softly.

"Ye're on my ship, luv, The Black Pearl." Jack replied while stroking her brown curls.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking up at her father's worried face. He looked like someone had knocked him right in the gut as he started down at her pained face. It had been so long since someone actually cared about her besides the Baudelaires that is. She felt as if she would cry after realizing she really did have a father that actually cared about her well-being not just about how much money or status he could get from her. And when she had felt him hold her in his strong and protective arms she actually felt something she hadn't felt in years. She felt safe.

Jack looked down at his daughter's pained face and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. If only he had protected her more than she wouldn't be like this. Now he was never going to let her out of his sight. She was _his_ daughter and that wasn't going to change no matter what. "We're on our way to Isle Hermosa." He replied and then looked up at Mr. Gibbs with a look that told him to leave. Gibbs nodded and left the Captain with his daughter. Jack looked back at her with a small smile on his face, "Ye've grown so much I can barely believe it." He said with a slight smile.

Rose looked up at him trying to smile, but it didn't turn out so well, "So I'm guessing you're a pirate now?"

Jack sighed, "Yes luv, your father's a pirate. You must be rather ashamed of that."

Rose just shook her head, "I don't really care for those people who are obsessed with money and status. Plus I know for a fact that pirates are not like the ones those people talk about."

Jack smiled at her and kissed her head, "That's my girl." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
She smiled a little and leaned into his chest as her body became tired and her eyes grew heavy, "I love you, Daddy." She said softly as her eyes closed.  
Jack's heart felt like it would melt any minute after she said that. Oh, that was the one thing he missed the most. His little girl telling him she loved him. It felt so could to hear that again.

* * *

After three days at sea, Rose began to get her strength back and was now able to get up and learn a little about ships and sailing as Jack had intended. He was rather excited that he could finally teach her how to be a real pirate and a good captain as well. If he was lucky she would one day get her own ship and sail the seas. So with a huge smile on his face he made his way to Rose's new cabin. Of course when he opened the door he found her sleeping peacefully in her bunk. With a slight smirk he walked over to her sleeping form and shook her shoulder, "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty."

Rose just groaned and hide her head under her pillow, "Ten more minutes" she grumbled.

"Now don't be like that, Rosie. Daddy needs help with the ship." He pleaded.

"Just ten more minutes." She grumbled again from under her pillow.

"Fine have it your way, but ye'll regret it." He said with an evil grin. Slowly he reached down and started tickling her mid section.  
She giggled her head off as she flipped onto her back and tried to push his hands way with no success. "Dad, stop!" she shouted as he continued to tickle her. "Okay, I'll get up." She said and he finally stopped.

"That a girl. There are some clothes in that trunk that should fit you. Once ye're done gett'n dressed, meet me on the quarter deck." He ordered.

"Aye, aye captain" she said with a fake salute. Jack just chuckled and ruffled her brown curls before leaving to go steer his beloved ship. Rose sighed as she fixed her hair. This was going to be the start of her new life; sailing the seas with her father, plundering merchant ships, and hunting for treasure. Wasn't exactly her greatest dream, but at least she wasn't getting abused. Even though she barely remembered him, she knew her father would never do that to her even if he did have a slight tendency to drink a lot of rum.  
Rose just shrugged as she got up and walked over to her dresser. After opening it, she found a pair of dark blue pants that went to her knees, a baggy white shirt, a black vest that would definitely show off her curves, and a dark blue bandanna. "Um…looks like my old Halloween costume except it's more durable." She said and put the new clothes on. Amazingly enough they didn't smell like fish, rum or mud. In fact they smelt clean. That was surprising since her father was a pirate and therefore didn't exactly take a bath very often and probably didn't wash his clothes or anybody else's very often either. When she had tied the bandanna into her hair, Rose pulled on the pair of boots that had been sitting at the foot of her bed and then looked at herself in the mirror above the dresser. The reflection didn't look that bad. But she had a feeling Jack wouldn't like her curves showing so much. _"Oh well, he'll get over it."_ She said to herself just before heading out the door.

It actually didn't take her that long to find the deck which was surprising. But as she walked out from below, the crew wouldn't quit staring at her. Some grumbled about how women are bad luck aboard a ship while some started her lustfully. Then there were the few who had no clue as to who she was. Either way it was driving her insane. So she looked straight at them and gave the 'look' that scares anyone that tries to mess with her or just flat out annoys her. They immediately stopped staring and turned back to their work. Rose heaved a sigh of relief as she walked up the stairs to the quarterdeck where her father was staring at his compass. She took a slight peek over his shoulder and watched the needle spin out of control. "Dad, why are you using a compass that doesn't point north?" she asked.

He seemed a little startled at her sudden appearance but shook it off and turned in her direction, "Well, I'm not trying to find north so why would I need a compass that points north?"

"I was just saying you might want to get a compass that isn't busted." She said as she raised her hands in surrender.

Jack just stared out at the horizon with an offended look on his face, "My compass works fine, my dear."

"If it did it would be pointing north. Face it, Dad. You need a new compass." She said with a smirk that looked like his own.

"Never mind" he said as he shut the lid of his 'busted' compass. "Now" he said as he turned around to face his daughter, "What do you know about ships, Rosie?"

Rose pretended to think for a minute, "Diddly squat" she replied, the smirk never leaving her face.

Jack sighed while shaking his head, "I've definitely got me work cut out for me."

* * *

For the next few days, Rose woke up bright and earlier every morning to learn a few lessons on how a ship runs, what all a ship needs, how to pillage and plunder like a real pirate, and brushed up on her fencing skills (even though she was already able to defeat anyone that even tried to unarm her). The crew seemed to be getting used to her and helped when she needed a lesson in a certain department. It was a lot of hard work, but Rose liked this life so much more than her old one where she was abused and treated like a piece of pottery than a human being.

One late afternoon, after all the work was finished and the sun had set, Jack and Rose were leaning on the railing just talking to each other, "Dad, I was wondering. Why do pirates pillage and plunder only to get caught by the navy and then have to find away out or get hung? What's the point?" Rose asked as she stared at the blue waves that pushed the ship along.

"It's for freedom, darling. It's not about how much ya get when he plunder a ship or how many times you can spring yerself from jail. It's all for freedom. That's the whole point of this. In fact, that's what a ship is really. It's not just a deck and hole, that's only what a ship needs. But what a ship is, is freedom." Jack explained never taking his eyes of the sea.

Rose stood there a minute thinking about what he just said, _"I must have been a pirate from day one."_ She thought. All she ever wanted was to be free. To not have to obey someone who could care less about her or follow stupid rules that were not even useful to anyone. She thought she would never get her chance at it, but now it was staring her right in the face. It felt as if her wish had finally come true, but there was still an empty space inside her that only one thing or person could fill. And that was Klaus.  
A tear fell down her soft face as she thought of the young man she would never see again no matter how much freedom she had. Jack however noticed the tears in her eyes and felt a tug at his own heart, "What's wrong, luv?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Rose quickly wiped the tears away and continued to stare out at the open sea in front of her, "I just miss my best friend, is all." She softly replied. It technically wasn't a lie. Klaus was indeed her best friend, but he was also something much more than that. But Rose didn't want to tell her father about their relationship and how it was destroyed.

Jack looked down at her with a somewhat offended look on his face, "I thought I was yer best friend?"  
Rose giggled at this comment and felt a wave of relief wash over her when she knew he wouldn't press the matter. But then her face got serious again as she finally asked Jack the one question that had been bugging her since he got her back, "Dad, what happened to my mother?"

Jack sighed and hugged her closer to him, "I don't know, child. After you were taken, I was told she left me only because you were gone. To this day, I hope it was just a lie Beckett cooked up to make my life more of a hell than it already was."

"I wish I could remember her more." Rose said as she leaned her head onto her father's shoulder.

"I wish you could too." Jack muttered as they continued to stare out at the sea. In fact, no matter how much he tried to hide it he did miss his Arabella more than anything. He would give anything just to see her one last time.

**Author's notes: Okay, I'll have the next one revised in a few days or so. I'm not sure. I've got a lot on my tail right now. So please review and I'll give you a cookie or a picture of Jack. You chose.**


	9. Chapter: Reunited

**Chapter 9: Reunited**

"Land ho!" Marty the dwarf shouted.

Jack looked over his shoulder and saw the island that was only a few more miles from them. "Finally" he muttered as he walked over to the helm and steered the ship toward the island. "We should be there before sunset." He yelled to the crew. Rose's excitement to see this place began to fade away as a sharp pain ripped through her arm where her still bandaged wound was. She grabbed it and held in her scream of pain as it slowly calmed down to nothing but a small throb. Deciding it was probably just part of the healing process; she ignored it and went to help the crew prepare the ship to dock.

As it is in a lot of cases, Jack was right about the time it took to reach the island. For just as the sun set, they reached the little town on Isle Hermosa. After docking the ship everyone set off in different directions into the small town which I can't remember the name of, but most of them went to the tavern. As Jack, Rose and Will walked the streets of the small town, Will was on the edge, "Where does Elisabeth live?" he asked Jack as the passed what looked like a market place.  
Rose looked in the window as she walked. There in the shop was a middle-aged woman with auburn, curly hair that seemed so familiar. She thought for a moment but was pulled out of her thoughts as she realized her father and Will were a good ten feet ahead of her. She grimaced as another shot of pain went through her arm as she caught up with her father and the whelp.

"I don't know. I just dropped her off and went on me way." Jack replied, "but knowing your wench, she's probably very far away from the tavern."

"Oh, that's really going to narrow it down" Will said sarcastically.

As Rose followed close behind the men, she thought about Klaus and what had happened to him and his sisters. Were they alive or in a cold dark prison? If that were the case she just drop dead with guilt for what happened. She couldn't help but blame this on herself even though it really wasn't her fault. How was she supposed to know that Henry had this planned from the beginning? Rose tried to distract herself from these thoughts by hoping that Jack wasn't going to drag her into the tavern. She had had a bad experience in a bar and was not about to relive it ever again.

"I think there might be an inn around here somewhere. I'm going there and then I'm going to the tavern so you're on your own, lad." Jack said as he turned onto another street. He glanced behind him and noticed Rose's slow pace, "Rosie, are you alright?" he asked as he stopped so she could catch up.

Rose shot her head up and quickly nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she continued to walk down the streets.

Jack and Will didn't seem to buy it, but they didn't press the matter any further as they walked alongside her. "I should probably get a room for the night as well." Will said as they came to the door of a small inn called, The Gem. It was fairly small, but clean. Plus it didn't look like too many 'rich people' went there so there wouldn't be any trouble if the pirates were seen. When they stepped through the small door, they found themselves in what looked like your average inn in the 18th century. But Will and Jack saw the young woman with blond hair cleaning tables, their mouth dropped and their eyes bugged out. The young woman didn't even see them until she felt their stares. When she looked up, her eyes widened, "Will?" she asked.

"Elisabeth" he said as he ran over to his wife and pulled her into his arms.

"That's the Elisabeth he won't shut up about?" Rose asked Jack low enough so the couple wouldn't hear.

"Aye, that's her" he replied flatly. He could care less if the whelp found his woman or not. There was only one woman he cared about and she was gone for good. **(If you're wondering why I didn't say two because of Rose, it's because Jack still thinks of Rose as a child.)**

Will finally let go of his wife and looked down at her smiling face, but when he then he noticed the one thing that was different about her. Her stomach had gotten a lot bigger since the last time he saw her. His eyes widened when he realized what that meant.

"Yes Will, it's yours" she said with a smile.

Will just stood there with a stunned look on his face until Jack broke the silence, "Well, I didn't think you had it in you. I guess you're not really a eunuch after all." Jack said with a smirk.

"It's nice to see you too, Jack." Elisabeth said giving him an annoyed look.

"I can't say the same for you, Liz." Jack replied, still smirking. He knew she hated that nickname and loved nothing more than to irritate her.

She just rolled her eyes thinking about what she could do to get him back when noticed Rose leaning up against the wall not paying any attention to anybody or anything and looking a tad pale. "Who's that?" she asked, motioning to Rose.

"That would be Jack's daughter, Rose." Will said as he snapped out of the shock of finding out that he was a father-to-be.

"You never mentioned you had a daughter." Elisabeth said to Jack. She couldn't really picture him as the fatherly type especially to a young girl.

"You never mentioned that you were pregnant" Jack replied with a smirk.

She gave him an angry look and turned to Will so she wouldn't do anything she was going to regret, "How did you end the curse early?" she asked.

"It's a long story." he replied, with a slight grin on his stupid face. **(Just so ya know, I hate Will and his stupid wife.)** He didn't really want to talk about it, but she wasn't going to let him get off that easy and he knew it, "I'll explain later right now I could use some rest."

"Oh right, that was probably the main reason you all came in here." she said and motioned for them to follow her up the stairs. When they walked into the hallway, Elisabeth pointed to a room down the hall, "You and Rose can have that one."

"Who owns this place?" Jack asked.

"Miss James. She offered me a job after you left. I don't think she'll mind if you're a pirate or not just so long as you pay for the room." she replied

"Well, I'm off to the tavern. Are you coming with me, luv?" he asked Rose. She just shook her head in reply, "Alright then, I'll probably be back in about an hour or so."

Rose just nodded in reply as he walked down the stairs. As each minute passed, she was starting to feel worse and worse. Elisabeth noticed how pale she was and gently placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Rose, are you alright?" she asked. Again Rose nodded in reply and began walking towards the room she was to be staying in.  
When she closed the door, Elisabeth turned to her husband, "What's wrong with her? Has she been sick or something?"

"That's another long story. I say we keep an eye on her in case something happens, but I think she's just tired." Will replied while following Elisabeth to the apartment in the attic.

Rose immediately fell on one of the twin-sized beds in the small room when she walked in. Something was definitely wrong with her, but she figured it would all go away once she had a good night's rest.  
After an hour of trying to sleep, Rose felt the pain in her arm increase to an unbearable level. She grabbed it and did her best to hold in her scream, but a whimper of pain still came from her lips as she sat up. Using what little strength she had left, she pulled herself off the bed and walked out of the small room. As she half dragged herself down the hallway, she saw Will walking down the stairs from the attic. When he saw her, he quickly ran to her side, "Rose, what's wrong?" he asked as he looked at her pale face. But before she could answer, her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed onto the wooden floor of the inn. Will bent down and tried to wake her up, "Rose? Rose, come on wake up." But it was no use. "Elisabeth!" he shouted as he picked up the unconscious girl.

"What?" she asked as she waddled down the stairs. When she saw Rose's unconscious form she gasped, "Oh my god, what happened?" she asked as she followed Will into Rose's room.

"I don't know. When I asked her what was wrong she collapsed." After he said this, he felt something sticky and warn on his hand. It was blood. Quickly he laid her on the bed and pulled her shirt's sleeve up. The cut on her arm had reopened and looked as if it was infected._

* * *

  
_

"Jason, hurry up, I don't have all day" Miss James said to her son as they headed back to the inn from the general store. Jason, her son, was trying to drive her insane with his dilly-dallying. _"That boy is just like his father." _She thought.

"I'm coming, Mum." he said as he caught up to her. It was late and his mom was beginning to get angry so he stopped dilly-dallying and hurried up otherwise he'd be sure to get in trouble.

"We need to hurry, Elisabeth can't watch the inn all night." Miss James said when Jason got up with her.

"I know, I know, but Mum it's not like she has to do much if she's just watching the inn. She can sit and not have to get up at all if she needed to." Jason pointed out as they turned onto the street that led to the inn. His mother worried about that woman a little too much, but then again Elisabeth was in the same position his mom had been in when she first moved here.

"Just hurry up" She said, giving him that angry look that scared the living daylights out of him.

"Okay, I'm hurrying." Jason said. Thirteen-years-old and his mother was still able to scar him with that look.

When they walked into the kitchen, Miss James quickly set down her groceries and walked into the main room to check on Elisabeth. But when she walked through the doorway she bumped right into someone who she knew was not Elisabeth. "Oh, I'm so…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence when she saw the face of the man she thought she'd never see again, "Jack?" she asked, slowly backing up to get a better look at the man that stood in front of her.

Jack's eyes were widened in surprise as he stared at the woman in front of him, "Belle?" he asked, still staring at her with wide eyes.

Not caring if anyone saw her, Arabella threw her arms around her husband as tears fell from her eyes, "I thought I lost you." She whispered.

Jack shook his head to make sure his vision wasn't blurred from the drinks he had at the tavern. But when he finally realized this wasn't just a figment of his imagination, he wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and pulled her close to him. He never realized just how good it would feel to finally have her back in his arms after all these years. "I can't believe ye're here." He said, still holding her tightly in his arms.

"I thought they killed you." She said as more tears fell from her brown eyes.

"They wish." Jack mumbled as he smiled from ear to ear.

Unfortunately this beautiful moment was interrupted when Elisabeth ran down the stairs looking for Jack, "Jack, come quick…" she began to say, but stopped when she saw her employer in the arms of the pirate captain.

Arabella and Jack looked over at her with confusion written on their faces, "You know him?" Arabella asked Elisabeth.

"I was going to ask the same thing." She said looking between Arabella and Jack.

"Wait a minute," Jack said, "How do you know her?" he asked Elisabeth.

"That's Miss James, Jack." Elisabeth said as if explaining it to a stupid person.

"Miss James? Belle, you couldn't think of a better fake name than that?" Jack asked his wife.

"What's so bad about it?" she asked.

"Would someone please explain how you two know each other?" Elisabeth asked, getting rather frustrated.

"Long story short, she's my wife." Jack replied.

"What?" Elisabeth asked, completely shocked at what he just said.

"She. Is. My. Wife." Jack spelled out slowly so she could get it.

"Is that true?" Elisabeth asked Arabella.

"Aye" Arabella replied.

Elisabeth opened her mouth to ask another question when she heard Will call her. Then she remembered why she came down here, "Oh, Jack, something's wrong with Rose." She said quickly.

"What?" he asked letting Arabella go, "What's wrong?"

"I think her arm is infected." Elisabeth said quickly.

When Arabella heard her saw Rose, her eyes widened, "Wait, Rose as in my little girl that was killed in the fire?" she asked.

"No, our little girl that was kidnapped by that asshole they call Fitzwilliam P. Dalton the III." Jack said, running past Elisabeth and up to Rose's room. Arabella wasn't far behind him as realization hit her in the face.  
When they burst through the door, what they saw ripped their hearts into pieces. There was their young daughter lying on a bed unconscious, sweating from a fever. Her arm had been bandaged and cleaned, but it wasn't good enough to take away all the infection. Arabella quickly ran to her side and pulled her into her arms as tears fell from her eyes. Will gave Jack a confused look as Arabella held Rose tightly in her arms. "Long story, mate." He said as he sat across from his wife on the small bed.

She looked up at him with a hurt look on her face, "What happened to her?" she asked. She had cradled Rose in her arms protectively as she looked down at her daughter's pale face.

"I don't know who did it. We just found her in Fitzy's mansion bleeding to death. She was fine just yesterday. I don't what went wrong." Jack said, feeling guilty about not seeing this before.

"Oh, my poor little girl" Arabella muttered as she stroked Rose's pale face. Then she remembered something very important…her son. "Elisabeth, could you go downstairs and check on something." She said, trying to give her a hint. Elisabeth looked between her and Jack and immediately knew what she was talking about. She nodded in reply just before heading downstairs to make sure Jason didn't make a sudden appearance. She knew Arabella would tell Jack, but it was best that he was prepared for when he saw his son for the first time.  
When she slowly opened Jason's door, she found him laying on his bed just staring up at the ceiling, "What is it?" he asked.

Elisabeth only now realized how much this boy looked like his father. His hair was the exact same color and his cheeks bones where just as high as Jack's. Plus the way he did certain things now reminded her of Jack. She closed the door behind her as she stared at this young boy, "Your mother told me to check on you. She's busy helping a customer and probably won't be able to stop until tomorrow."

"Okay, fine" he grumbled. This kid was definitely not in a good mood.

"She also mentioned that you should get some sleep."

Jason just rolled his eyes as he got up off the bed, "Fine" he muttered

"Goodnight Jason" Elisabeth said as she closed the door. She heard the boy grumble a goodnight as she walked down the hall and back upstairs where she found Arabella still holding Rose in her arms watching her, praying she'd be okay.

**Author's notes: You didn't see that one coming, did ya? Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter: Missing Sparrows

**Chapter 10: Missing Sparrows**

As the sun shone through the lone window in the small room, Arabella's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes when she remembered what happened last night. Quickly she looked down at the young girl unconscious in her arms. A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of her baby in pain. She just sat there and stared at the girl's pale face until she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Belle, I need to look at her arm." Jack said softly. Arabella nodded and gently let go of Rose as Jack walked around her to look at the wound.  
When he lifted the bandage, guilt washed over him. The gash was turning a shade of purple and was covered in dried blood. The skin around it was inflamed and tender. There was no doubt it was infected, but what could he do? He didn't know much about medicine or how to treat this sort of thing so he needed to find someone who did and fast.

Will sat at the table in the kitchen and watched his pregnant wife cook over the stove when he heard someone knock at the back door. The couple both looked between each other as Will stood up and walked toward the wooden door. When he opened it, he was shocked to find none other than the bloody mutineer Barbossa, "I saw Jack come here last night and I need to talk to him." He said, walking into the building.

"Jack's busy at the moment, but I'll see if he'll come down." Elisabeth said and walked up the stairs to Rose's room. When she walked in she saw Jack trying to clean Rose's wound while Arabella sat by Rose's side never taking her eyes off her. "Jack, there's someone who needs to talk to you."

"They can wait." He said, not taking his eyes off of what he was doing.

"I wouldn't count on that, Jack." Barbossa said as he walked around Elisabeth and into the room.

Jack shot up when he heard that man's voice, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"I've got some news ye might be interested in knowing." He replied, "Also I'm curious as to what you did to Stevens' daughter."

Jack sneered at his enemy, "First of all, that son of a bitch isn't her father. I am and second I didn't do this. Hell, he was probably the one that did this."

Barbossa walked around the bed and looked at the wound on the girl's arm, "That doesn't look good." He said, shaking his head.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Jack sarcastically said.

"This ain't a joke, Sparrow. That wound is going to have to be reopened and cleaned out."

Jack glared at the bloody mutineer that stood in front of him, "You honestly think I'll let you touch my child?"

"Either that or she could lose her arm or even her life." Barbossa spat.

Arabella's eyes widened in horror, "Jack, please" she practically begged.

Jack looked over at his daughter and knew this was the only choice they had. So he reluctantly turned back to the man he hated more than anything in the world, "Fine, but I swear if you do something that doesn't help her, I'll make sure your final moments are a living hell."

Barbossa just rolled his eyes, "Shut up and do exactly as I say."

"Fine" Jack said, giving up.

"I'll need a knife, water, bandages, matches, and whatever alcohol ya got." He said to Arabella who quickly got up and went to look for the things. "You and Turner are gonna have to hold her down." he said to Jack.

"What are you going to do with matches?" he asked, rather confused.

"Heat kills the infection." Barbossa replied.

"If you inflict her with any unnecessary pain…"

"Just shut it and go get the boy!" he yelled over Jack's ranting. Jack huffed as he turned and went to get Will.

Arabella soon returned with the supplies and laid them on a table at the end of the bed, "What next?" she asked, trying her best to hide her fear of losing her precious child.

"Give her some rum to ease the pain. Once Jack and the whelp get up here I'll start." He said as he picked up the supplies he was going to need. Jack and Will soon walked into the room, "Jack, hold down her arms. Will, keep her legs still." He said as he raised the sleeve of Rose's nightgown up. Arabella had placed Rose's head in her lap and was stroking her hair as the knife was brought down to the gash.

When the blade met with the tender skin, Rose cried out in pain, "Shh…everything's alright, Rosie." Arabella whispered as she continued to stroke her child's brown curls.  
Jack hated it when Rose's face scrunched up in pain especially when there was no way for him to stop it. He was becoming a little calmer about Barbossa doing this until he saw the man holding a flaming match to his child's arm, "What the hell are you doing!" he shouted.

Barbossa just rolled his eyes as he held the flame close enough to infection to burn it off. But when Rose felt the flame on the gash she screamed at the top of her lungs; Jack, Will, and Arabella held on tighter as she struggled. Both Jack and Arabella's hearts broke as they stared at her pained face.  
After a minute, she stopped struggling and grew still. When it was finally done, Barbossa bandaged the wound and handed the bottle of rum to Arabella, "Ye may want to give her more of that." He said before leaving the room.

"Not too much, Belle." Jack pleaded.

"Oh, I know." She said, shaking her head at the memory.

Will looked between them confused. Jack rolled his eyes and gave the young man a flat look, "Rosie was conceived because me and Arabella were too drunk to know what we were doing." Arabella gave him the look, "Not that it was a bad thing." He said, trying to keep her from getting mad.

Arabella rolled her eyes, "Ye're pathetically helpless." She mumbled as she gave Rose some 'old fashioned pain killer'.

"Love you too, Belle." Jack mumbled as he walked into the hallway.

When he walked downstairs, someone ran right into him. "Sorry sir" the young boy about thirteen said, walking past Jack as he ran upstairs.

"Who was that?" he asked Will.

"I have no idea." Will replied. Jack just shrugged and walked into the kitchen to find Elisabeth cleaning up. Will ran to her side and insisted on helping her, saying she shouldn't be working in her condition.  
Jack rolled his eyes as he grabbed an apple from the bowl that sat in the middle of the table. When he tried that with Arabella, she nearly ripped his head off. He sat down and watched the couple fight over who was going to do the dishes when he decided to distract them, "Elisabeth, who was that kid that's running around here?" he asked, taking a bit into the apple.

Elisabeth froze for a minute. Obviously, Arabella hadn't told him yet. Well, she certainly wasn't going to break it to him. "Oh… well, he's just a boy Arabella hired to help out around here." She lied. Lucky for her, Jack bought it and didn't press the matter any further.

After not seeing his mother all morning, Jason finally gave up on waiting and walked into the room she had been in all night long. When he saw her sitting on the bed looking down at the young girl lovingly, he was rather confused, "Mum, who's that?" he asked.

Arabella's head shot up when she heard her son's voice, "Uh…Jason, we need to talk." She stuttered. Jason sat at the end of the bed and looked at his mother's face as she spoke, "Remember what I told you about the night of the fire?" he nodded and waited for her to continue, "Well, it turns out your sister wasn't killed nor was your father hung."  
She then explained what Jack and told her the night before about what happened to him and how he found Rose. Jason sat there listening quietly until his mother finished, "So now my father's a pirate and he's just downstairs talking with Elisabeth and her husband while you sit up here with my injured sister?" he asked, a little weirded out about the current situation.

Arabella nodded in reply, "I would've told you sooner, but I didn't even find out until last night and then yer father told me about Rosie and I couldn't leave her." She explained.

Jason looked at his sister's pale form and wondered how she could handle all this, "How bad is she?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but after what was done this morning she should be fine." She replied.

"Does Jack know about me yet?" he asked quietly. He wasn't so sure if he wanted his father to know about him. He wasn't too sure he even wanted a father for he'd lived his whole life without one and was doing just fine without him.

"No honey, but I'm going to tell him." she said, knowing she had better tell Jack before he found out the hard way.

"Don't bother. I don't want a father." He said as he jumped up and left the room as fast as he could.

"Jason" Arabella called as she followed him down the stairs. "Jason, wait" she called as her son ran to the front door.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled, running out the door.

Arabella sighed as she leaned against the wall. When Jason said he didn't want a father, she was hurt. No matter what happened she still loved Jack and knew he had wanted a son so this would probably hurt him as well. But she had no choice but to tell him even if the boy didn't want him as a father. "Belle, are you okay?" she heard Jack ask when she felt his hand touch her arm.

Arabella opened her eyes and looked at his handsome face, "We need to talk." She softly said.

Jack looked a little worried when she said this, "Alright, luv" he said and followed her to a small parlor down the hall.  
They both sat down on a dark blue loveseat before Arabella began, "Jack, there's something you should know." She said, trying to breathe. It didn't feel near as hard as it had been when she had told him about Rose, but that didn't mean it was easy.

Jack saw the fear in her eyes and immediately took her hand in his, "I'm listening, darling." He said.

She took another deep breath before she started, "The night before you left, something happened."

Jack grinned evilly as he remembered that night, "Oh, I know what happened that night."

"I'm not finished." She said, "And that's not what I was talking about. Jack...we…I…I was pregnant when you left." She whispered the last part while holding back the tears in her eyes.

Jack just stared at her after she finished. She was pregnant when they kidnapped their daughter. She was pregnant when he was almost hung. He had another child. Then his mind went back to the boy he had seen earlier. That was no hired hand. That was his son. A son. He couldn't believe this. He had a son. When the shock finally wore off a little, he lifted Arabella's chin with his finger and saw the tears falling down her face, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, but in a calm way.

"Jack, when you left I had no idea." She replied.

"You sent me a letter and you still didn't say anything about a baby." He seemed a little hurt at this.

"I still had no idea. I didn't even find out till I got here." She said as more tears fell from her brown eyes.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I'm not mad, Belle so don't be thinking I'd walk out that door and never talk to you again. I'm just a little a shocked."

"Oh, Jack, please forgive me." She begged as she held onto him tightly.

"What's to forgive? You didn't do anything wrong. I just wished I had known what happened to you. Things might have been different." He said, "But answer one question for me."

"What?" she asked.

"What's my son's name?" he asked as a smiled spread across his face.

"Jason Aaron" she replied.

"Not Jack?" he asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"It's close." She said as she let go of him, "But when I told him you were alive and here, he wasn't too happy about it."

"What did he do?" Jack asked.

"Ran out the door and said something I really don't want to tell you." She replied, looking down at the floor.

"What did he say Belle?"

"He doesn't want a father." She replied.

That hit Jack hard. He never liked his own father when he was growing up and he swore to himself he would be there for his children more than his father was with him. But now that was just a broken promise; a useless wish that had no hope to begin with. He already felt like a failure when he found Rose half-dead. Now he failed his son that he never knew even existed. What kind of father was he? One that was no better than his own.  
Jack held his head in shame as he thought of what he had done. Why didn't he try and find his wife? Why didn't he look for her and be there for her and his son?

As if she knew what he was thinking, Arabella put her hand on his shoulder and made him look up at her, "Don't blame yourself for this, Jack. You had no idea what was happening."

"I shouldn't have given up on you so easily." He mumbled

"You were told I hated you because of Rosie's fake death and I never wanted to see you again. On top of the loss of your child that can make a man forget certain things and believe the lies evil men like Beckett tell him." She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder, "You may be a pirate, but you're still the good man I married all those years ago."

"I love you, Belle." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, as well." She replied and sighed as she stood up, "Well, I think I should go check on Rosie."

"Right, luv, I'll be up in a minute." He said as he watched her walk out of the room. Jack sighed as he stood up and made his way into the hall. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes as he thought about the news of his son when he heard someone walking down the hallway. When he looked up, he saw the boy he had bumped into earlier stomp past him and into his room. He would've sworn the boy hadn't noticed him if he hadn't seen Jason look over his shoulder right at him. Plus he thought he heard a snarl come from the boy's throat as he slammed his door.

That one move stabbed Jack's heart like a cold blade. He had felt the same way towards his own father and now his son felt the same way he did when he was a boy. This just confirmed that his promise to himself was completely useless and stupid. He should've known he'd never be any better than his father when it came to parenting.

**Author's notes: Man that was a long chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter: Run for It

**Chapter 11: Run for It**

Later that day at about eight, Rose's eyes fluttered as Arabella sat there and watched her. Arabella thought she was seeing things so she just shrugged and turned back to sewing a patch on Jason's pants. But after another minute she heard Rose moan and move slightly. Arabella immediately shot up and brought her chair closer to her daughter and held her hand reassuringly.

Rose felt something hold her hand tightly as she felt herself come out of unconsciousness. There was something about the touch that made it different. It seemed so familiar as if she had felt it so many times before. She racked her brain to see if she could somehow remember where and when she had felt this wonderful touch. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a woman in her mid-thirties with auburn, curly hair. Her brown eyes stared lovingly at her as they filled with tears. Rose knew that face from somewhere. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The woman staring lovingly at the little girl in her dream was the same one sitting right beside her. Rose felt tears welling up in her own eyes as she realized who this woman was; her biological mother. "Mom?" Rose asked as tears fell from her eyes.

Tears were already running down Arabella's face as she looked into her daughter's brown eyes. When Rose called her that, a smile broke across her face as she pulled Rose onto her lap and held her in her arms in a warm embrace, "My Rose, my beautiful Rose." She said as she rocked her child in her arms. Arabella kissed the top of Rose's hair as she continued to rock her back and forth as she had done so many times when Rose was small. "My baby girl, my wonderful baby" she muttered softly.

Rose's face was streaked with tears as she was held in her mother's loving arms. She hadn't felt this since she was taken all those years ago. She leaned her head against her mother's chest as a smile spread across her face, "Momma" she whispered as her mother continued to hold her.

"I'm right here, Rosie. I'm right here." Arabella said before placing another kiss on her head.

Mother and daughter just sat there in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity until the door opened slowly. Arabella and Rose looked up as they saw Jack walk in with a relieved look on his sleepless face. Arabella smiled as she released her hold a little on Rose. She gently placed her hand on Rose's forehead and felt no sign of a fever, "The fever broke." She said in relief as she pulled Rose back into her arms.

Jack sat beside them on the bed and took his daughter's hand, "You really had us scared, young lady." He said with a relieved smile on his face.

"What happened after I passed out?" she asked.

"It's a long story, sweetheart." Jack replied with a smirk on his face.

"I think we have the time for a long story." She said. Jack and Arabella nodded and then started to explain the events of yesterday. Rose listened intently and nodded every now and then. When they finally finished, she sighed, "Dang, I did miss a lot." Rose mumbled.

"No kidding" Jack muttered under his breath. He looked up at Arabella and smiled.

Rose's eyes were becoming droopy as they just sat there quietly. Both of her parents noticed this even though she tried her best to hide it. Arabella kissed Rose's head, "Get some more sleep, sweetheart. Ye need all the rest you can get." Rose just nodded before closing her eyes and falling back into a deep sleep.  
Jack stood up and motioned for Arabella to follow him out of the room. She nodded in reply and followed him out the door, after taking one last look at her sleeping child. Jack took her hand and looked into his wife's beautiful eyes, "I still can't believe ye're actually here." She said with a smile.

"I still can't believe you wanted to be married to a dirty pirate." He replied.

"Oh please, I lived on a pirate ship for two years and I grew up in Tortuga. There's no way I'm going to care if my husband who is a good man that loves his family with all his heart is a pirate." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Jack grinned evilly and pulled her into his arms, "Ye know, something's been on my mind ever since I first saw ya here." He said in a seductive tone.

An evil smile spread across Arabella's face as she looked at her husband's, "Follow me" she whispered seductively and began to lead him downstairs. What the couple didn't know was that their son had been hiding behind the corner when their conversation was going on. Anger boiled in Jason's blood as he thought of that man who was 'supposedly' his father. He didn't think that man could just walk in here and expect his mother to take him back, but he was mistaken when his mother completely fell for his tricks. Jason stomped back to his room and locked himself in refusing to believe what was happening.

Elisabeth and Will had been talking in the parlor when the door flew open and Barbossa barged in, "We need to get out of this place. Lord Dalton will be here in less than an hour." He said.

Elisabeth's eyes widened in fear while Will sprang into action, "We need to get Jack and the others. Elisabeth, go find Jason while I get Jack." Will said before leaving the room. He ran down the hall and heard something coming from Arabella's room. Will banged on the door, "Jack, are you in there?" he asked.

Jack opened the door wearing nothing but his pants and his unbuttoned shirt. He glared at Will as he stood there in the door, "What do you want, whelp?" he asked rather annoyed.

"Lord Dalton's ships will be here in less than an hour." Will said completely ignoring the insult.

Jack's eyes widened and he quickly ran back into the room and finished getting dressed as Arabella did the same. "I've got to get Jason." Arabella said as she ran for the door.

"Don't worry, Elisabeth is getting him." Will said

"Belle, pack yer bags and get Jason's. I gotta go get Rosie." Jack said as he threw his coat on. Arabella nodded before running to the closet and packing a bag.  
Jack ran upstairs to Rose's room and threw the door open which immediately woke her up. She looked up at her father in shock as he quickly lifted her into his arms and carried her downstairs, "Dad, what's going on?" she asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs where Will, Elisabeth, and Jason were waiting for them and Arabella.

"We have to leave." He simply replied not wanting to scare her.

Rose however wasn't stupid and knew exactly what was going on which made her face turn pale, "Oh my god, he's here." She muttered.

"No, not yet, luv" Jack said trying to calm her down.

"But he'll be here momentarily." Barbossa said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Why thank you for that encouraging bit of information, Hector." Jack said sarcastically since the comment did make Rose tense up even more.

Barbossa glared at Jack and would've sliced his throat if Arabella hadn't come running into the room with two bags in her arms, "Let's get outta here before that bastard gets here." Arabella said.  
They all nodded and went out the back door just as canons were heard in the distance. Jack tightened his grip on Rose as they all continued to run to the Pearl. The crew had been told of Lord Dalton's sudden appearance and was already preparing the ship to leave the island. The shore party quickly ran up the gangplank and onto the deck. "Hoist the sails! Weigh anchor!" Jack ordered before running below to Rose's cabin.

Jack pushed the door open and laid Rose gently laid her on her bunk. Will and Elisabeth had already gone into one of the extra cabins and Arabella had followed Jack into Rose's and sat at the foot of the bed. Jason stood in the doorway glaring at his 'father' as he set his sister on the bed. "I gotta get back to the deck." Jack said

"You go on. I'll stay with the children." Arabella said calmly. Jack smiled and kissed her forehead before walking past Jason out the door. Jack shot a quick glance at his son and saw his glare filled with hatred. That just made the old guilt in him rise up again as he made his way to the deck. Arabella saw this and looked straight at her son, "You shouldn't be so cruel to him, Jason. He does care for you." She said in a motherly tone.

"He could care less about us, Mum." Jason insisted.

Rose had been told of her brother and so far she wasn't exactly happy with his attitude toward their father, "How would you know? You don't even know him." Rose retorted as she glared at the young man.

Jason scowled at her, "He abandon us, didn't even bother looking for us, and then just shows up and expects everything to be right. Plus he's a bloody pirate that cares for no one."

"If he cared for no one, then why didn't he just leave us all at the inn to die or why he does he feel guilty for not looking for you and Mom?" Rose asked sternly. Jason didn't answer, but just turned away and went to his cabin.

Arabella sighed as she turned her attention to Rose, "Give him time, Rosie. He's going through a lot."

"I've been through worse." She muttered before yawning. She was still rather exhausted from the fever.

"Get some sleep, darling. I'll be back to check on you later." Arabella said as she stood and placed a kiss on Rose's head. She walked through the doorway and turned to look at Rose before closing it. _"She turned out just as I thought she would."_ Arabella thought smiling a little. Sighing, she made her way to the main deck and looked around at her husband's ship. In all the years she had known him, she'd never thought his dream of having a ship like this one would come true.  
As Arabella stood at the railing and looked up at the stairs, she began to think about her future. She hoped she would be able to stay with Jack and just sail with him for as long as they pleased rather than wait on land for him to come home. But her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She of course knew exactly who it was so she leaned into his chest and sighed happily. Jack smiled as he stood there with his arms around the one woman that he could stay with forever, "So what do think, luv?" he asked

"Let's just say it certainly beats the Fleur." She replied with a smirk.

"Is it because the Pearl's much better than the Fleur or is it because of the captain?" he asked with that devilish look on his face.

"I think it might be a little bit of both." She smiled evilly up at him.

But just as he leaned down to kiss her the entire crew started whooping at them. "GET BACK TO WORK!" Jack and Arabella shouted. The crew immediately shut up and went back to either working or make it look like they were working.  
"Maybe we should think about going somewhere a little more…private." Jack whispered in her ear.

"Aye" she said as he began to drag her down to his cabin.

**Author's notes: Okay, I'm going to stop there because I have a 'No Lemons' policy and I intend to keep it like that. Anyway, yeah I changed quite a bit, but you have to admit it's a lot better now. More Sparrabella friendly. **

**Reviews would be so lovely right about now. Come on I know you want to.**


	12. Chapter: A Mother's Pain

**Chapter 12: A Mother's Pain **

The next morning, Arabella and Jack had refused to let Rose out of bed so she sat up and opened her locket to look at Klaus' picture. Oh, she longed to be in his arms safe and sound from anybody that wanted to hurt her, but most of all she wanted his forgiveness. She wanted to tell him just how sorry she was for getting him and his sisters caught and in the biggest mess they'd ever been in. Even if she couldn't do that, she at least wanted to know where they were and if they were okay.  
She couldn't hold in her horrible guilt and sadness anymore, so she finally broke down into the tears that desperately wanted to escape from her beautiful brown eyes. For what felt like a good hour, she cried for Klaus and the girls, for Timothy and Beatrice, but most of all she cried for the love she felt when Klaus held her in his arms. As she cried and cried she clung to her locket for dear life, thinking about the time they danced together at prom. But her cries stopped when she heard a knock at the door, "Rosie, honey, what's wrong?" Her mother asked as she opened the door. Rose turned on her side as her mother made her way to her side. Arabella sat down at her daughter's side brushed the curls out of Rose's face. "What is it, Rosie?" she asked in a motherly voice.

Rose quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before Arabella saw them. _"Should I tell her or should I just keep my mouth shut?"_ she asked herself before coming up with a response. "It's nothing." She muttered.

Arabella rubbed Rose's shoulder soothingly, "Please just tell me." She pleaded. She had seen the tears streaks and knew something was seriously wrong with her child. Was it just her arm? Was she seeing bad memories in her sleep? Arabella didn't know but she was going to try anything to make Rose feel better. That was her job as a mother and she was trying to make it up to Rose for not being there for the past fourteen years.

"I can't" Rose replied while holding back a sob.

"You can tell me anything." Arabella reassured, brushing a brown curl out of Rose's face. However, Rose just turned away from her mother trying to stop herself from shacking with sobs. "Darling, I want to help you."

"But you can't." she mumbled

"I might, if ye told me."

"No you couldn't. No one can." She said hopelessly.

"Please Rosie." Arabella practically begged.

Rose just lied there and kept her mouth shut, doing whatever she could to hide her pain. There was nothing anyone could do. The only thing that could help was if Klaus and his sisters showed up completely unharmed. But Rose knew that was not going to happen any time soon so she had no choice but to endure the pain and guilt. All she wanted was just to see him again and tell him just how much he means to her. To tell him that she couldn't live unless she knew he was safe and loved her. But it was useless to think that she'd ever see his face again.

Arabella sighed, getting up to leave the room. But she stopped at the doorway to take one last look at her before she closed the wooden door. Tears welled up in her eyes as she leaned on the closed door and thought of her poor daughter's saddened face, _"My baby is hurting and she even won't let me help her."_

"Mum, are you okay?" Jason asked as he walked toward her. The hurt look on his mother's face worried him. She never had that look on her face unless she was really upset. In fact, the only time he had seen it was whenever she talked about his father or sister before she'd found out they were alive.

Arabella looked down at him and smiled a little, "I'm fine, son. I just need some rest is all." She said before slowly making her way to the deck.

Jason sighed as he turned around and was about to go back to the deck to look around when he bumped into his 'father'. He would've scowled and stomped the other way, but the guilty look in Jack's eyes stopped him. Maybe his mother and Rose were right about him. Maybe it was true that it wasn't Jack's fault that he never knew about him and was feeling rather guilty that he had missed out on a lot of his life. The more Jason pondered on this, the more he came to realize that this man who was obviously his father was in fact a good man. "Sorry" Jason said as he turned to leave.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you, lad." Jack said in a serious voice that he rarely used. Jack knew he had to talk to the boy and now was the best time to explain why he was never there. He did his best to keep his poker face, but he wasn't sure how long he could keep it up. This wasn't as easy as escaping Port Royal was, but this had to be done and soon. Jason had to know the truth.  
Jason nodded and followed Jack to his cabin. He didn't know what the heck he was doing, but he knew he needed to talk to his son. It felt a little weird to say that even in his head. When they walked through the door, Jack motioned for him to sit and Jason hesitantly did as he was told. Jack took a deep breath and then tried to think of a way to say this so a thirteen-year-old boy would understand, "I know you probably hate me for not being there for you and your mother when ye were grow'n up, but I wish I could've been."

"I guess it would've been a little difficult if you thought Mum hated you and never actually wanted you around." Jason said holding his head down so he Jack wouldn't see his ashamed look. He felt bad for thinking so lowly of his own father who was nothing like he expected. What mainly convinced him of this fact was the way he took care of Rose and what he did when Lord Dalton was attacking. An evil, heartless pirate wouldn't do that sort of thing, but Jack did.

"If I hadn't been so stupid in believing Beckett's lies, things might have been different." Jack couldn't believe how serious he was, but the look on Jason's face seemed as if he was getting through to him. _"Maybe I'm not as bad at being serious as I thought."_ Jack thought.

Jason sighed and slowly looked up at his father, "I guess I understand." He mumbled, but Jack still heard it. This of course made him sigh with relief.

"So you don't hate me then?" Jack asked

Jason shrugged, "I guess not."

"In that case, I'm doing better than my father did." Jack said with his famous smirk on his tanned face.

Jason looked up at him with a questioning look, "He couldn't have been that bad."

"You'd be surprised, boy. Just try picturing growing up in a shack that was once a pirate ship and have yer grandmother try to kill you on three separate occasions." Jack said cringing at his childhood memories.

Jason chuckled a little at the thought of growing up like that, "I guess it was that bad."

"Well, not all bad. We never worried about social status or any of that bloody crap that the non-piratey people worry about every minute of their pathetic lives."

"No, I guess you wouldn't." Jason said still chuckling.

"How old are ya anyway?" Jack asked as he propped his feet up on the table.

"Thirteen" Jason replied.

"It was about that time I started liking girls." Jack muttered as he grabbed a bottle of rum.

"I tried talking to one not long ago, but I said the wrong thing and she slapped me and apparently she doesn't hit like a girl." Jason said cringing at his own memory.

Jack threw his head back and laughed, "Yeah, ya gotta watch out for those certain ones that'll hit ya for the fun of it." He said still laughing his head off. This was his boy alright, already getting slapped by the women and whatnot. Plus he looked just like he did when he was thirteen, shaggy dark, brown hair, brown eyes, and he even wore a bandana on his head just like his own. The boy probably acted like him to, "How's yer mum been for the past few years?" he asked

"She's been fine, I guess." Jason said simply. He was actually started to like his father and even though he wasn't sure if he wanted to admit it or not, but he seemed a lot like him. _"Maybe living on the Pearl won't be so bad after all."_

"What do you know about pirates?" Jack asked, hoping Arabella had told him something about them or the code. _"Teague will kill me if my own son doesn't know anything about the code."_

"I've heard about a thousand stories about them and a little bit of the Pirate's Code." Jason replied.

"Have you heard of the Black Pearl before?" Jack asked with his evil smirk on his face.

Jason pretended to think for a moment, "Nope" he said as the same smirk appeared on his own face.

Jack rolled his eyes at that. He knew the boy had heard of it, he just wanted to irritate him. There was no doubt about this kid's parentage. "What about the Flying Dutchman?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that's Davy Jones' ship."

Jack shook his head, "Not anymore. Davy Jones is dead."

Jason raised an eyebrow at his father, "How would you know that?"

"I was there when Will Turner killed him." Jack replied as if he was stating a simple fact.

Jason just gave him a flat look, "If that whelp killed him, he would be the new captain of the Flying Dutchman and wouldn't be here making out with his wife."

"Long story short, he made a deal with Calypso and she set him free."

Jason gave him a doubting look, "How do I know ye're not lying?"

"Why would I lie about that?" Jack asked, pretending to be offended. Jason shrugged in reply. "Boy, if you don't believe me, ask the whelp. He'd show the scar, but Calypso got rid of it."

"Can I go now?" Jason asked

"Aye, lad" Jack replied and took the lid of the bottle of rum with his teeth as Jason got up. As Jason walked down to his cabin, he felt a bit happier about his current situation. _"Jack's not such a bad guy after all. Maybe he won't be such a bad father either."_ He thought as he lied on his bunk before he fell asleep.

* * *

"_You might as well give up, Rose. You're not going to win this time." She struggled and he slapped her face again. "You're mine now, you filthy little brat."_ Those words kept playing in Rose's head over and over again, bringing tears to her eyes and fear in her heart. Every time she heard it, it felt as if Fitz was slapping hard on the face again and again. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she felt someone gently take her hand. Thinking it was one of her parents; she opened her eyes, but found that she was horribly mistaken for sitting right beside her on the bed was the one person she hoped she would never see again in her entire life.

"Hello Rose" Fitz hissed in an evil whisper. The menacing look on his face made her want to scream, but she found that he had already gagged her mouth. "Shh… you don't want to give me away, now do you?" He asked while grinning evilly. She began to struggle, but Fitz held her down as if it barely took any of his strength to do so. She moaned under the gage, but this just seemed to please him more, "Come with me and I promise I won't hurt you." He said evilly. When she tried to struggle again, he slapped her hard across the face and pulled her off the bed before dragging her out the door of her cabin. She tried to scream again for help, but the gag was just too tight.

"_Dad, please wake up!" _ She begged in her thoughts as she tried to drag her feet, but it didn't seem to do any good at all. She screamed even louder through the gag and was sure someone would be able to hear her.

Then, she saw the door to her brother's cabin open slowly before Jason walked out and saw what was before him. When Fitz saw him, he pulled out a knife and held it rather close to Rose's throat. "Alright boy, either you go back to bed or I'll slit her throat before you can say 'pirate'."

As Jason stood there staring wide eyed at this sight, Rose looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to do something. He wanted nothing more than to shoot Fitz right there and then, but he didn't have a gun and Fitz would probably just block the bullet with his frightened sister. But what he saw next made relief flood over him. Jack was slowly making his way toward the stowaway from behind with his gun ready.

Rose knew this was the end as she felt the knife come closer to her neck and make a small incision. As the warm blood trailed down her neck, she closed her eyes and waited for Fitz to finish the job. But instead of feeling the cold of the blade, she felt Fitz's body tense up from behind her.

Jack held the gun right up against Fitz's head as anger coursed through him like his own blood, "Drop the knife and let go of my daughter before I blow yer damn brains out." Jack hissed with enough venom to kill a full grown man. Fitz, being the coward that he was, quickly let go of Rose and dropped the knife to the wooden floor. Rose fell from his grasp and to the floor before she pulled the gage out of her mouth. She put her hand to her neck as a small amount of blood flowed from her. Before anyone had time to move, the crew ran into the hall to find out what all the commotion was about. "Take this aristobrat to the brig." Jack ordered the crew. The men nodded in reply and roughly grabbed Fitz to drag him to the cold dark brig of the Black Pearl.

Once the crew was out of sight, Jack leaned down in front of Rose and lifted her chin to see how bad the cut was, "Are you alright, luv?" he asked.  
Rose nodded even though her eyes were filling with tears of fright. She had never felt so scared in her life. The horrible memories she had of Fitz when he left her for dead were flooding back into her mind and made her shake with fear.

Jack of course didn't miss the fearful look in her eyes. That look just tore at his heart as he stared at his daughter's shaking form. He gently pulled her into his arms and carried her to her cabin just as the tears began to fall from her eyes. After he had set her down on her bunk with his arms still wrapped around her, Arabella came running into the cabin with horror filled eyes, "What happened?" she asked as she looked at Rose's scared face.

Jason walked up behind her and explained what had happened in the last thirty minutes. When he was finished, Arabella looked as if she would go down to the brig and kill Fitz. She ran to the bed and wrapped her arms around Rose before turning to Jack with anger-filled eyes, "You had better kill him soon before I make sure his last minutes on this earth are a living hell." She said through clenched teeth.

"I intend to." He said, the anger inside of him began to burn hotter than the fires of the underworld as he made his way toward the brig. But when he reached the door, Barbossa stood in front of him holding the keys. Jack was seething with anger and was one step away from killing the old pirate that was blocking him, "I wouldn't be doing that if I was you, mate." He said through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't kill him just yet if I was you." Barbossa retorted.

"It's my ship and on _my_ ship you follow _my _rules and one of said rules is kill anyone that tries to kidnap my daughter so move." Jack said as his face turned red with anger.

Barbossa sneered at Jack's stupid rule, "That boy could have valuable information about the Company or he could be used for ransom. Either way, ye can't kill him."

Jack scowled at the old sea dog, "Fine, but that's not going to stop me from beating him senseless."

"I never said it would." Barbossa responded and threw the keys to Jack, "But while you do it, ye might as well get something out of the little brat."

Jack knew he was right, but there was no way he was going to tell Barbossa that so he just unlocked the door and made his way to the brig where he found Lord Dalton's son sitting on the bench slightly shaking with fear. Jack smirked to himself, _"This shouldn't be too hard."_ He thought as he reached the brig. Fitz looked up at Jack with a scowl on his face. Jack, however knew that wouldn't last, "Here's the deal, lad. You're going to tell me everything you know about what your daddy is up to and maybe I'll let you live, savvy?"

"I'd sooner die." Fitz spat still trying hopelessly to hide his fear, but you could still see it in his eyes. When he stepped closer, the mask on Fitz's face started to crumble to show his fear of the captain for he could see the look of anger on Jack's face.

Jack glared down at the boy which made Fitz even more scared as he opened the door and walked over to the boy, "I might just take you up on that offer, but I really need that information." He said and then he quickly put his sword across Fitz's throat. The mask on the boy's face completely crumbled away as he stared at the blade wide-eyed. He shook with fear when he finally looked up at the angry pirate captain, "So what's it going to be boy?" Jack asked in a sinister voice.

"Captain Nate Baudelaire…is working for…m… my father. When Henry Stevens… was in the 21st century, he…he found the next heir…, Timothy's son." Fitz stuttered in fear.

"What's his name?" Jack asked while putting the sword even closer to his throat.

"Klaus Baudelaire, he's… seventeen and is old enough to take Nate's place as captain of the Dark Avenger." Fitz blurted out as he closed his eyes, completely scared of the blade at his neck.

"Anything else?" Jack asked. Fitz quickly shook his head, fearing what was to happen next. Jack sighed, "Well, you've held up your end of the deal, but since I am a pirate and you tried to kidnap my daughter, I just don't feel like holding up my end." And with that Jack slammed Fitz up against the gating of the brig as hard as he could which made the boy yelp in pain. Then Jack pulled him up by his white collar and punched him in the stomach about three times before letting him fall to the floor with a loud groan. He grabbed the boy's collar again and punched him in the face this time making Fitz's mouth start to bleed, but Jack didn't stop there. He threw then him hard against the gating again before grabbing the front of the boy's shirt and getting right up in his face. This scared Fitz to the point of wetting himself, but Jack was too mad to care at the moment, "If ye ever touch Rosie again, I'll send you straight down to the Locker and let me tell you, it's not a very good place to end up." Jack hissed and then dropped the young man to the floor with a thud.

He quickly walked out of the brig and locked the door tightly behind him, glaring at the hunched up kid on the floor. Jack tried to calm himself as he walked back up the stairs and headed to Rose's cabin. When he opened the door, he saw both Arabella and Rose fast asleep. Arabella was holding her daughter tightly in her arms as she slept with her head leaning against the wall. Jack smiled as he watched them sleep. It reminded him of the times when Rose was a few months old and she would wear Arabella out long before he got home from working at the Company. He usually found Arabella out cold still holding a squirming infant in her arms.

Jack sighed as he walked over to them and placed his hand on Arabella's shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him with a small smile on her face. "How is she?" He whispered.

"Scared and exhausted" She replied, looking down at her daughter while brushing the curls out of her face, "Why did this have to happen?"

Jack sighed as he sat down on the bed, "Belle, I had no idea that boy was on me ship."

"No, I mean why did she have to be taken away? Why couldn't they have just left her with me instead of sending her to a place were she wasn't loved?" Arabella said while tears welled up in her eyes.

"I don't, luv." Jack muttered as he watched Rose sleep peacefully. He desperately wished those cruel, cold-hearted wretches had just left this innocent child alone. She'd never done anything to anybody so why did she have to be punished because of the sins of her family? It just wasn't right in Jack's eyes, "I'm never going to let that happen ever again."

Arabella smiled and took his hand, "You're a good father, Jack."

"Woman, do you have any idea how much I've missed you over the years?" he asked with his evil smirk.

"I think I might have an idea." She said before standing up and pulling him towards the door. Jack's smirk turned into an evil grin as he let her pull him to his…I mean their cabin.

**Author's notes: Well, this is definitely more Sparrabella friendly and I'm sorry to anyone who is a fan of Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III, but he's such a good villain. **

**Anyway, reviews would be lovely and I mean lovely.**


	13. Chapter: The Dark Avenger

**Chapter 13: The Dark Avenger**

The next morning, the sun's rays shone threw Rose's cabin window and onto her beautiful face. Slowly, she sat up and yawned while looking out her window. It had been a week since Fitz had tried to kidnap her and now her life was starting to smooth out. Living on a pirate ship with your father as the captain wasn't the most ordinary thing, but she didn't care. She was just happy that she was with the family that had wanted her from the very beginning, the family she had lost so long ago and now finally had them back. Well, she loved having her parents back, but she wasn't too happy with having a little brother who was particularly annoying 24/7. But she'd rather deal with him than the Stevens or the Daltons.  
Instead of her days consisting of doing stupid lady-like garbage, she worked alongside the crew and enjoyed spending time with her mother and father. The crew seemed to like having her around since she was a big help with the ship and all and she wasn't like the other pirate woman they'd had to deal with in the past. According to what Mr. Gibbs had told her, she was just like her father when it came to the sea and the freedom of being on a ship. He also had pointed out that he'd never seen Jack happier when he found her and her mother. That thought brought a smile to her face.

After a few minutes, she slowly stood up and went to her dresser to grab her clothes. She chose a baggy, white shirt, black pants, a black corset/vest, and her brown boots. Quickly she ran a brush through her hair and put on her bandanna. Just as she was about to walk out the door, she remembered to grab the hat Jack had given her to keep her from getting sunburned. It looked very similar to his own, but not quite the same. Either way she still loved it and so did Jack.  
When Rose walked out her door and went into the galley, she found her mother cooking at the stove instead of the normal ship's cook, Aaron. "Did Dad appoint you as the new cook or something?" Rose asked in confusion.

"No, I asked him to. Aaron didn't know what the heck he was doing when he was in here." She said as she handed her a plate of eggs and bacon. Rose muttered a thank you and sat down at the table. Arabella slowly sat down beside her with a small smile on her face, "Who's the boy in your locket, Rosie?" she asked suspiciously.

Rose almost joked on her breakfast. How did she know about that? "Did you look in my locket?" she asked her mother, a little upset at the privacy invasion. Arabella slowly nodded, the smile never leaving her face. "Isn't a teenager entitled to some privacy?" she asked.

"Ye can't keep those kinds of secrets from yer mother, young lady." Arabella replied

Rose gave her the look and groaned, "Fine, his name is Jake Simons." _"Well, it wasn't really a lie. I mean he is Jake Simons, but he's also Klaus Baudelaire."_ Rose thought. She wasn't too sure she wanted her mother to know about her love for someone who was thought of as a criminal. But then again that's what the world thought of her father. Either way she just had a strange feeling that she needed to keep it to herself. "But it doesn't matter, Mom. I'm never going to see him again." She said, sadly.

Arabella of course saw the sadden look on her face even though she tried to hide it. She scooted closer to Rose and began to brush her hair behind her ear, "It will all be fine, Rosie. Losing someone isn't easy." Rose nodded and tried to stop the tears from falling down her face, but it didn't work. Arabella's own heart broke as the tears fell down her daughter's face. Gently, she pulled Rose into her arms and stroked her hair, "Shh…I know, darling. I know." She whispered.  
Rose cried into her mother's shoulders for a few more minutes before she calmed herself and let go. Taking a deep breath, she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled a small smile, "Thanks mom." She said before standing up.

Arabella did the same and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders, "Everything will be fine, baby. Just you wait." She reassured and kissed her forehead.

"I sure hope so." Rose muttered.

Arabella squeezed her shoulders one last time before letting go, "Now, you'd best get up on deck before yer father comes down here lookin for ya."

"Yes ma'am" Rose said as she began to make her way towards the deck.  
When she reached the deck, she found her father and Barbossa fighting over who was really captain while the crew tried to follow orders as best as they could. Rose looked around and saw Jason snickering off to the side. She walked over to her younger brother as she watched the two men behave like a couple of eight-year-olds, "Do you think they'll ever stop?" Jason asked her still laughing at the sight before him.

Rose did the same as she watched them, "I doubt it."

They both kept laughing until they saw Jack walking towards them with a not-so-cheery look on his face. The two immediately stopped and straightened up. Jack stood in front of them glaring down at his children, "What's so funny?" he asked

Rose looked at him with an innocent look on her face, "Nothing, Dad" She would've called him Daddy, but then he'd know she was lying. She never really called him 'Daddy' unless she was in trouble.

Jason however wasn't too good at looking innocent so the look didn't really help his case and Jack caught on. He stared down at the young man while Rose snuck off to do her chores. "Now son, tell me what's so funny." He said

"Uh…uh…it was just some funny memory that I can't quite remember right now." He said still trying to look innocent which failed miserably.

"Well, maybe ye'll remember while ye're swabbing the deck, eh?" he said and handed Jason a mop and bucket before walking back up to the helm.

"Ah, rats" Jason mumbled before doing as he was told.

* * *

After she was done with her chores, Rose leaned on the railing and propped her elbows up on the railing while staring out at the seemingly endless blue waters of the Caribbean Sea. As she began to fiddle with her locket, she wondered if her mom was right about seeing Klaus again one day. _"But it would take a miracle for that to happen." _She said to herself. As she continued to stare at the horizon, she felt someone touch her shoulder. Turning her head slightly she saw her father standing there with a smirk on his face. "Yes Dad?" she asked.

"Nothing" he replied rather quickly as if to avoid something.

Rose just gave him a flat look, "If you want to ask about my boyfriend, than go ahead." She said with a sigh.

"Well, if you insist. What's his name? Where does he live?" he asked suspiciously.

Rose looked up at him with a sad look on her face, "His name is Jake Simons and I'll never see him again so it's no use trying to ask me such questions."

Jack saw the sadness on her face and heard it in her voice. Even though he really and I mean _really_ didn't want any boys near her at all, it hurt him to see her upset. "Are you saying ye didn't want to come back here with yer old man?" he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Rose smiled slightly, "No, I would've given anything to come back here to be with my real family. I just miss him is all." She said the last part quietly.

"Glad to hear it, luv." He said while pulling her closer.

Rose wiggled out from under her father's grasp, "Well, I'd better go and see if Mom needs some help." She said before walking down to the galley.

Jack watched her walk down the stairs, as he began to worry about the things he had prayed he'd never have to think about when she was only an infant. It was now obvious that men would be looking at her in different ways. He sneered at the thought of a man looking at his child with lustful eyes. To him, she was just a child, a naïve young girl that had no idea what it was like out there in the world.  
He kept worrying about this in his head until he heard someone walk up from behind him. "Ye do know she could be the one?" Barbossa asked.

Jack just kept staring at the setting sun as the sky grew dark, "She's never even met him. How could she be the one if he's never met her?" he asked not even looking at the man behind him.

"He doesn't have to. One look and that's all it takes, Jack." Barbossa said in a very serious tone that can send shivers up anyone's back.

"He won't get one look, you can count on that." Jack said before turning to head down to the galley where he found his wife slaving over a hot stove.  
Without turning to look at him, Arabella said, "Jack, I don't think we should bring up the topic of Rosie's boyfriend in front of her. It hurts her too much."

Jack sighed, "What did she tell you?"

"Just that she'll never see him again and then she broke down crying." Arabella replied with sadness in her voice. "She's completely heartbroken, Jack."

Jack walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "We'll just have to keep her mind off him and then after a while she'll forget."

Arabella shook her head, "No Jack, she'll never forget. This wasn't just some little school girl crush. This was real."

Now Jack was the one who shook his head, "No Belle, that's exactly what it was. She's only a child. She's too young for that sort of thing." He insisted.

"And how old were we, Jack? How old were we when we had a child? How old were we when we married? How old were we when we fell in love?" she asked him. Then she looked straight into his eyes, "We were less than a year older than Rosie."

Jack sighed, "I don't want that child making the same mistakes we made." He responded solemnly.

"But you can't keep her forever." She said as she turned around in his arms, "We have to let her go. We both knew from the beginning that she wouldn't stay a child forever. She is going to grow up and make her own choices in life."

He sighed, "But we just got her back, Belle. I can't give her up just yet."

"Well, than it's a good thing you don't have to give her up just _yet_." Arabella said with a small smile.

Jack really wanted to get his mind off Rose growing up. Then he thought of something that would help. An evil smile spread across his face, "Belle, there's only one thing that can get my mind off Rosie growing up." He said before kissing her lips.

Arabella smiled when they pulled apart, "I think that might just do the trick." She said with a smile just as evil as his. They then started kissing again, but were interrupted by a loud groan from a certain thirteen-year-old boy.

"Oh get a room!" Jason yelled as he hid his eyes with his hands.

His parents just chuckled at his reaction, "You know, boy. The last time yer mother and I got a room, she ended up having you." He said with his evil grin on his face.

Jason's eyes widened and he looked as if he was about to puke, "I'm scarred for life." He said, leaving the room while making gagging noises.

When they had heard the door to his cabin shut, Arabella turned back to Jack, "That's not going to happen again." Arabella said

"It had better not. I don't think I could stand being around you when you're pregnant again." He said with a smirk on his face.

She backed away from him with the look on her face and her hands on her hips, "I was not that bad and ye know it."

Jack just threw his head back and laughed, "Woman, you were either crying or yelling at me until Rosie came out and then I had to deal with a screaming infant."

She just gave him a flat look as she replied, "You were the one who slept while _I_ was the one who took care of the screaming child."

Jack thought for a moment, trying to come up with a good defense, "What about the first night we had her? Who got up and got her?" he asked.

"Who went into labor? Who fed her? Who changed her?" Arabella asked still giving him the look.

Jack looked taken aback, "I had to change her."

"You changed her maybe once or twice while I did all the other times." Arabella replied.

"I give up." He said throwing his hands up in the air as he grabbed a bottle of rum and turned to go to his cabin, "You coming or not?" he said while smiling that evil grin.

"What about dinner?" she asked as he began to pull her to his cabin.

"It can wait." He said as they reached his door and when in.

* * *

Rose was lying on her bed beginning to doze off when she heard a knock on her door. When she opened it she saw her annoying little brother standing there, "Rose, do you know where mum went? It's almost dinnertime and I'm starving." Jason whined like a two-year-old.

Rose rolled her eyes at the young boy, "No, I don't know where mom is you big baby. If you're so hungry get some food yourself." She said and slammed the door in his face.

He blew a raspberry at her before she was able to close the door._ "Where could she be?"_ He asked himself, but then figured he could ask Jack where she was. _"I'm surprised he wasn't upset that she didn't have dinner ready."_ He quickly walked to the door of Jack's cabin and gave the door a good knock. He then heard what sounded like someone falling off the bed or something and a slight giggle._ "He's probably had too much rum again."_ He said to himself. After a minute Jack opened the door wearing nothing but his pants. "Oh god, you two were…"

"What is it, son?" Jack asked before Jason could finish.

The boy still had a look of pure disgust on his face, but he tried to ignore the thought of his parents…well you know what I mean. "I just wanted to ask Mum something." He replied.

Arabella walked up behind Jack while buttoning up her vest, "What is it, honey?" she asked.

"When's dinner?" he asked in almost a whine.

Arabella turned to Jack with a groan, "I told ye we should've waited." She muttered.

"But I couldn't wait that long, Belle." Jack whined just as childish as his son.

Arabella just rolled her eyes and started walking toward the galley while muttering something about how immature men were.

Jason looked up at his father with a worried look on his face, "Please tell me I'm not getting another sibling. Rose is bad enough." He pleaded.

"I certainly hope not." Jack said before going back into his cabin to finish getting dressed. He was having a hard enough time with Rose being a teenager and Jason wasn't that easy to handle either. In fact, sometimes he wondered if it was easier taking care of toddlers than teens.

* * *

Later that night, Jack made his way to Rose's room to have a little talk with his daughter. He was just going to get straight to the point and tell her she that she's too young to think about boys. Well, that was his opinion anyway. Arabella didn't think he was doing the right thing. Of course he didn't listen, but just snuck down to her room and knocked on the door, "Rosie, can I come in?" he asked.

Rose slowly opened the door a crack and looked at her father curiously, "What is it, Dad?" she asked.

"Just need to talk to you, luv." Jack replied.

Rose nodded and stepped back to let him in. She then sat on the bed and waited patiently for him to get started.

"I want to know a little more about this Jake Simons." Jack said while leaning against the north wall of Rose's cabin.

"Why?" she asked not really wanting to talk about this sort of thing with her father. Plus she didn't really want to talk about Jake since he was really Klaus and she was never going to see him again even if he was alive. It was too painful to talk about, but she hid the pain that was welling up inside of her.

"Because you said he was yer boyfriend." Jack said crossing his arms and giving her a suspicious look.

Rose looked down at her feet, "It doesn't matter. I'm never going to be able to see him again so you don't have to bug me about him."

"I just wanted to get a few things straight with you." Jack responded in almost a cold tone of voice.

Rose looked up at him, confused, "Like what?" she asked.

"Well, first of all, I think you're too young to date and I won't allow it." Jack replied sternly.

Her jaw dropped. Her father wasn't going to allow her to date at seventeen? That was ridiculous. He was treating her like a little child. "What?!" she yelled, "I'm not three anymore. I thought you said you knew that?"

"I do know that, darling. You may not be three anymore, but ye're still a child and that means what I say goes." He ordered coldly.

She gave him the angriest look she could muster, "What about all that crap about freedom? Doesn't that mean I get to make my own choices about what I want to do with my life?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Jack sighed trying to keep himself calm. Oh, but it was hard. "It does when ye're grown, but ye're not grown up yet, luv." He said as he sat next to her on the bed. "I'm just trying to protect you."

Rose just continued to glare at him, "You're being very overprotective."

He put his hand on her shoulder and said very calmly, "I'm doing what's best for you because I love you. I just don't want to see me little girl get in trouble is all."

Rose pulled out of his grasp and jumped onto her feet so fast Jack nearly had whiplash. "Do I have to spell it out for you!? I'm. Not Your. Little. Girl. Anymore!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Now Jack's temper couldn't be held in any longer. He quickly shot to his own feet and stared right into his daughter's face. You could almost see steam coming out of his ears as his face turned red with his anger. "You may not be a little girl anymore, but you're still _my _daughter and you will do what I tell you, savvy?" He said before stomping over to the door. He turned around and stared at her angry face, "I don't want to hear another word about boyfriends ever come out of yer mouth for a long time." Jack demanded before shutting the door and heading to his own cabin.

Rose fell on her bed and screamed at the top of her lungs in her pillow. She wanted nothing more than to hit something or someone preferably her father. _"It's just like back at Port Royal. I can't be free." _She thought.  
Right after this thought came, she heard something in the distance. It was like…singing.

_Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside  
_

That song. She knew it from back home in the 21st century. In fact, it was one of her favorites. But she'd never told anyone that.

_And girl you leave me breathless  
But it's okay cause you are my survival  
Now hear me say_

_I can't imagine life without your love  
And even forever don't seem like long enough_

Then it hit her. She had told someone. But how could that someone be here now? How could he be singing to her if he was no where near her? "Klaus" she whispered as she sat up in bed and stared out the window.

_Cause every time I breathe I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby, I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love  
And every time I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby, I can't help it  
You keep on drowning me in your love_

As she continued to listen, she somehow knew this was real. He still loves her. After all that has happened, he still loves her and that wasn't going to change. Not her father nor Fitz or anyone else could change that. She belonged to him and no one else. For she too was drowning in his love.

* * *

"How did we get put on the night lookout?" Pintel grumbled in an annoyed tone. All he wanted to do now was hit the hay or at least grab a bottle of rum. If there was one thing this pirate hated it was the night watch.

"It's not that bad. At least it's quiet." Regetti said as he propped his feet on a barrel. Nothing usually happened at this time a night, but you never know. He was just happy Jack and Barbossa had stopped giving the crew a headache with their arguing.

The filthy pirates continued to sit around and do nothing of any importance till they saw something coming straight at them. "Oui, what's that?" Pintel asked pointing over to the starboard side of the ship. There headed straight for them was a ship. It was too far away to see what colors she was flying, but as she got closer, both pirates stood there in fear as they gazed at the large ship known as The Dark Avenger, the strongest pirate ship to sail the seven seas. Her captain was the most cold-hearted man to ever set foot on a ship and that was saying a whole lot. This particular ship and its captain were cursed long ago after the first captain had tricked the Brethren Court into thinking he was a Pirate Lord. He was cursed along with his descendants to sail the seas for as long as they lived and the ship was to be passed down to the firstborn son of every captain for all eternity.

The two pirates stood there in shock for a moment, but then sounded the alarm to awake Jack and the crew. Everyone of the crew fell out of their hammocks and ran up to the deck faster than the speed of sound to find the one ship that was impossible to beat right next to their own.  
When Jack ran out of his cabin and saw the ship, he shook in his boots, but then checked himself before the crew saw him like that. The Jolly Roger of the huge ship flapped in the wind. The skull on this particular flag held a dagger between its teeth and had crossbones below it. And there on the quarter deck stood none other than Captain Nate Baudelaire with a smug look on his wrinkled, filthy face. He stood about 6ft. tall and had mangy brown hair with a disgusting beard that had what looked like pieces of food stuck in it. His clothes were that of a pirate captain and reeked of rum and the sea while his cutlass hung at his hip along with a half a dozen daggers and pistols in the man's belt. Just the sight of this man could make anyone, pirate or not, want to flee for their lives.  
As Jack made his way to the railing, Gibbs followed asking as many questions as an old sailor could, "Captain, how are we supposed to defeat them? Their cannons are twice the size of our own and the ship is as strong as a hurricane." The old sailor asked as he shook in his own boots. He had heard everything about this ship and being the suspicious man that he was feared it more than anyone on the Pearl.

Jack held his calm posture as he stared at the huge ship before him, "First, we find out what they want and then we give them a big enough blow to distract them while we get out of here. They maybe on the strongest ship in the Caribbean, but we're on the fastest."

It wasn't long before the Dark Avenger finally caught up with them. Their cannons were ready to go if things got out of hand. Captain Nate Baudelaire stood there smiling enough for everyone to see his black teeth or what was left of them. His hand was sitting on the hilt of his cutlass, but he seemed unafraid of the Black Pearl and her crew. "Sparrow!" He shouted with his loud voice that could scare the meanest of all beasts.

"Captain Sparrow" Jack said, keeping his cool even though he was staring into the face of what most sailors call the devil himself.

"Ye've got something I need." Captain Baudelaire said in a deep voice that made even his own men shake with fear.

"And what would that be?" Jack asked as calmly as if he was talking to an old friend instead of one of his most feared enemies.

"Lord Dalton's little brat." Captain Baudelaire replied.

"Oh, that…so what's the bargain? I hand the brat over to you and we leave here unharmed." Jack asked even though he knew that was definitely not what this cruel man had planned.

As expected, Captain Baudelaire just chuckled at this pathetic bargain, "Ye honestly think I'll accept that offer? Not going to happen, Sparrow. Something's got to be in it for me." He said in a cold voice.

Jack sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get off that easy, but what else could this man want? "Well, what's yer price then?"

Captain Baudelaire pretended to think for a minute and then he smiled evilly which made Jack cringe. Whatever this old pirate had in mind was probably something Jack treasured a lot. "My grandson needs a bride and I heard ye got your daughter back, so you hand over the brat _and _the girl and I'll be on me merry way."

Jack froze right where his stood. His daughter. This man wanted his daughter to give to his grandson as if she was just some sort of mindless object. _"Not my Rosie."_ Jack said to himself. "Rosie is far too young to be anyone's wife. There are probably a lot of other girls that would love to marry yer grandson not to mention she has a really mean temper and a tendency to not do what she's told." Jack said in a hurry trying to change the old captain's mind. _"She's only a child."_

"Klaus specifically asked for her and he also said she felt the same way." Captain Baudelaire said with a smug look on his face.

"She doesn't even know him that well." Jack insisted, "How could she possibly like him she has never seen him?"

"That's what you think, Sparrow. You're precious little girl isn't as innocent as you think she is." Captain Baudelaire said with a smirk. "Klaus!" he bellowed while looking over at the crew for his grandson. Klaus slowly walked up the steps to the quarter deck and stood a few feet from the captain. The look on his face was one of regret along with sadness and pain. Dark bruises were easily seen on his pale face even though he tried to hide them with his dark curls which didn't do much good since they barely went passed his eyebrows. His white shirt and black pants along with his dark blue vest and brown boots were filthy and slightly torn, but even then he still didn't look like the little boy that had been an orphan for so many years. His arms and chest had become more muscular after working on the ship for so long, but he didn't seem to care. It was obvious his mind was else where. "Sparrow bring yer little wench up here and let her decide."

"No, I'm not giving you my child. She's too young and even if she wasn't I would never let marry anyone with the last name of Baudelaire." Jack said finally letting his anger out.

"Do ye want to live?" Captain Baudelaire threatened.

Jack's eyes became slits as he glared at this cold-hearted wretch, "I'd sooner die then doom my only daughter to spend the rest of her life with the likes of yer grandson you is probably just as cruel as you."

Captain Baudelaire looked more smug than before, "Very well" he said to Jack and then turned to his crew, "Board the ship and get what we came her for!" he ordered.

"Fight as long as there's breath in your bloody lungs!" Jack ordered as he unsheathed his sword and began to fight off the crew of the Dark Avenger.

* * *

Meanwhile as the captains were talking, Arabella, Rose, Elisabeth, and Jason had all gone to the captain's cabin after they heard the alarm. Arabella stood leaning against the door while Rose stared out the window at what was going on. "What's this all about?" she asked her mother.

"I have no idea, darling." Arabella said with worry in her voice.

"I don't see why they aren't firing on us. The Dark Avenger never does this sort of thing." Elisabeth pointed out.

"Unless there's something they want." Arabella added.

"What the heck to we have that they would want?" Jason asked. Jason's question went unanswered as the canons began to fire.

"Whatever they did want, Jack obviously didn't give it to them." Elisabeth said annoyed at how he'd risk all their lives for something stupid.

Then it dawned on Arabella. If Captain Baudelaire's grandson was of age then there was one thing he had to get…a wife. "Oh my god" she muttered as she began to panic.

Elisabeth looked straight at her, "What is it?" she asked.

Arabella stood there frozen, "He wants Rose." She muttered.

Rose's eyes widened, "What?" she asked.

Elisabeth's eyes widened in terror, "Oh my god"

Rose looked between the two women, "What's this got to do with me?" she asked.

"Do you know of the curse?" Elisabeth asked. Rose nodded, "Well, the Baudelaires will stop at nothing to get a woman, but they especially like to take the ones that have relation to a Pirate Lord."

Rose thought about her words for a minute before she realized what name she had said. She looked up with a shocked expression, "Did you say 'Baudelaire'?" she asked. Elisabeth nodded.  
Rose couldn't believe it. Could it be _the_ Baudelaires? Could Klaus be just outside? She didn't even wait to think about it. Instead she just ran for the door and ran out on deck, ignoring her mother's cries of protest. The battle she saw before her was horrid. Blood was everywhere you looked and the cries of fallen men would be present in her memory for the rest of her life, but she had to find out if it was him.

Suddenly, she felt someone pulled her behind the stairs, but when she tried to scream they covered her mouth, "Shh…Rose, it's me." The voice whispered.  
Rose immediately turned around and there sitting right beside her was the one person she'd give her life just to save, "Klaus" she said in relief as she threw her arms around him.

Klaus pulled her close and held her as tight as he could, "You're alright. I can't believe you're okay." He whispered as she clung onto him for dear life. "I swear I'll never let you out of my sight again."

"I'm sorry I led Henry to you and the girls. I'm sorry." Rose said as she cried into his chest.

Klaus shook his head, "No, you're not the one that should be sorry. I should've protected you more." He said as he lifted her chin up with his finger, "Rose, I love you more than life itself." A loud canon then brought Klaus back to reality and made him realize that he needed to get Rose out of there. He knew he had to take her with him to stop the fighting and it was the only way he could protect her from his grandfather. He looked back down at Rose before he spoke, "I have to take you with me otherwise my grandfather won't stop fighting till everyone's dead." Rose nodded in reply. "I need you to pretend that you're unconscious when we step out of here." He said

"I trust you." She said

Klaus kissed her lips and then quickly pulled her out from under the stairs. Rose pretended to pass out and then Klaus lifted her into his arms before making his way to the gangplank.

* * *

After Jack killed another man in his way, he saw with horror that Klaus was carrying an unconscious Rose across the gangplank. Fear and anger welled up inside him as he ran over to them, but just before he reached the gangplank something hard hit his head and he fell to the wooden deck unconscious.

When Captain Nate saw that Klaus had taken Rose into his cabin he ordered the men to return to the ship with Fitz. The Black Pearl wasn't in very good shape after the battle so they wouldn't be following any time soon which made the old captain chuckle smugly. After the crew had jumped back the Dark Avenger, they began to sail toward Port Royal.

Once he was in his cabin, Klaus set Rose on the bed and locked his door hoping his grandfather didn't come and bother him or Rose. With a few deep breaths, he leaned on the door and closed his eyes to help calm himself down. He then felt arms wrapping around his waist and a head leaning on his chest. Klaus opened his eyes and pulled Rose over to the bed where they sat down in each others arms. "Are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine as long as you are." She said while looking up into his blue eyes.

Klaus looked into her brown ones and just stared at them for a long while. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her lightly, "I love you, Rose." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered in reply before falling asleep in his arms.

**Author's notes: The song that was mentioned was Drowning By the Backstreet Boys. Oh man, that was a long chapter. Yeah I changed a lot again, but it's better. At least I think it is. Tell me what you think please. Oh and merry Chirstmas.**


	14. Chapter: The Curse

**Chapter 14: The Curse**

The morning after the battle between the Black Pearl and the Dark Avenger, Jack awoke in his bed with an awful headache. The last thing he remembered was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. His little girl had been kidnapped by Klaus Baudelaire, the next captain of the Dark Avenger. Jack had to catch that kid before he killed her or worse. He didn't even want to think of the horrible things that boy could be making her do. "I failed her…again." He muttered under his breath as he sat up and put his head in his hands. A few minutes later, the door opened but he didn't look up to see who it was until he felt someone touch his shoulder. "We're going to get her back." Arabella encouraged even though Jack could see the tears in her eyes. To her, it felt just like the night of the fire all over again.

"I could've stopped it, Belle." Jack mumbled looking down at the floor in shame. To be totally honest, he felt like the worst father in the world.

"Ye couldn't have stopped them without getting us all killed." Arabella pointed out as she sat down beside her husband. In all the years she had been alone, she never blamed him for it. The only reason those things happened was because he did the right thing.

Jack sighed as he stood up and began to pace around the room, "But I let me little girl down. I promised her I wouldn't let them hurt her anymore and I failed."

"And you won't. Ye just have to find her as soon as possible." Arabella said still trying to make him stop blaming himself. But Jack just ignored her and went back up to the deck to work. Arabella sat down on the bed and stared out the window, trying to hide the tears from her eyes, "We're coming, Rosie." She muttered before getting up and heading down to the galley. She was hoping she could distract herself for a little while even though deep down she knew that would be impossible. When she grabbed a rag and started to wash the dishes, she felt someone come up from behind her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Elisabeth asked.

Arabella nodded not taking her eyes off the dishes. She didn't want anyone to see her tears as they fell from her brown eyes, "I just want my little girl." She replied softly.

Elisabeth nodded thinking of how she would feel if it was her own child that had been taken, "She's going to be alright."

"I hope yer right." Arabella said as she wiped a tear from her eye. She turned around and looked at Elisabeth who had a worried look on her face and her hand on her stomach, "Elisabeth, are you alright?"

"I'm not sure, there's this sharp pain in side, but I'm sure it's nothing." She replied waving it off.

Arabella's eyes widened, "That's exactly what I felt right before I went into labor with Rosie."

Elisabeth gasped as another sharp pain ripped through her, "I think your right."

Arabella helped Elisabeth to her cabin and set her down on the bed, "Now just stay calm and breathe while I get Will." Elisabeth nodded as she tried to steady her breathing. Arabella then ran to the deck as fast as she could and spotted Will talking with Jack. "Will! Elisabeth is having the baby." She said when she walked over to them. Will's eyes widened as he began to run down to their cabin while Arabella ran to the kitchen and gathered what she would need. She may have never been a midwife before, but she had two kids so she knew more than anyone else did on this ship. Hopefully, that would be enough. "Will, wet that cloth and put it on her head." She said as she set everything down on a table in the corner. He did as she asked and held his wife close to him.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"No, but would ye rather have someone else do it?"

"Alright, now what?" he asked as Elisabeth hollered in pain.

"I'm going to have to take a look. It may not be much longer, but ye never know." Arabella said. She checked and figured that it wasn't going to be much longer. Maybe an hour or so. "I don't think it will be long."

Elisabeth groaned, "How long did it take for yours?"

"About an hour for Jason and about five hours for Rosie, but I don't think it will be as long as it was with Rosie."

Elisabeth screamed and grabbed Will's hand tightly. He tried to hide the obvious pain on his face from her squeezing it so tightly. As she watched Elisabeth in labor, Arabella couldn't help but think about when her children came. This just brought of the pain of losing her daughter back.  
About an hour later, Arabella checked her again, "Okay Elisabeth, you need to start pushing when the next contraction comes." She nodded in reply and pushed with a scream so loud Arabella was sure the whole Caribbean heard it. Then the cry of the child replaced his mother's screams. Arabella smiled as she cleaned the little boy off and wrapped him tightly in a blanket. His parents were overjoyed when she placed him in his mother's awaiting arms. "It's a boy."

Elisabeth smiled as took her son while Will looked like he was going to pass out. Arabella turned and walked out of the room as the young couple were adoring their new child. She felt a pain in her heart as the memories of her daughter's birth flashed into her head. It hurt so much just to think about her being in the hands of a Baudelaire.  
As she was wiping the tears from her eyes, she saw Jack walk up beside her, "So what is it?" Jack said as they leaned against the hallway wall.

"A boy" she softly replied while trying to hide her tears. She couldn't go back in there. Just looking at them with their new baby made the memories even brighter. She took a deep breath and tried to go back to her cabin without Jack seeing her sadness, but he did and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"We're going to get her back, even if I die trying. I'm not going to leave my child with that Baudelaire brat." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"I just want me little girl safe." She said while wiping a tear from her eye, no longer able to hold them in, "Do ye think she's alright?" Arabella asked in a whisper.

Jack put his arms around his wife and pulled her close, "I know she is. She's my daughter."

Arabella looked up at his face and gave him the look, "She's _our_ daughter."

"Okay, no need to get snippy with me." He pointed out. When he looked back at the door to the Turner's cabin one of his strongest memories came into his head, "Remember when Rosie came?" he whispered.

Arabella rolled her eyes at his ridiculous question, "Oh sure, I'm really going to forget all the pain of being in labor for five hours."

"I thought I lost me hearing and the use of me hand." Jack muttered

"I wasn't screaming that loudly." Arabella said clearly offended by the comment.

Jack just gave her his famous smirk, "Keep telling yerself that, luv."

Arabella rolled her eyes and sighed as another memory came to mind, "Remember how much she hated being in that cradle?"

Jack chuckled at the memory, "She's been stubborn from day one. That's how I know she's okay."

Arabella looked up at him, worry etched into her face, "I sure hope ye're right." She said before turning to go to her cabin.  
"So do I" he muttered as he walked up to the deck and made his way to the helm. "I promise I'll get you back, Rosie if it's the last thing I ever do in this life. I'll never let them hurt you ever again."

* * *

The next morning an hour before sun began to rise, Rose awoke to the sound of men shouting and the banging of cargo. When she opened her eyes, Klaus's arm was wrapped around her waist in a protective way as he slept beside her. He had done the same thing when they were little and she had a nightmare while she spent the night at his house. The feeling of having his arm wrapped around her always made her feel safe.  
But unfortunately, this moment was interrupted when the cabin door was flung open. It hit the wall with a loud thud and made Klaus immediately wake up. In the doorway stood Captain Baudelaire with a smug look on his face. Klaus's arm tightened around Rose's waist when he sat up and saw the evil man before them, "Well, I certainly hope you two had 'fun' last night." He said before cackling evilly.

"We didn't do any such thing, Captain." Klaus said defensively. He hated that Captain Nate only saw Rose as an object that was only good for cleaning, cooking, and bearing children.

"No matter." He said as he stopped chuckling and got serious, "Now I suggest you get yer ass off that bed and get to work while your little lady takes care of the woman's work."

"Just leave her alone." Klaus protested sending Nate an evil glare.

Captain Baudelaire's face turned red with anger as he glared at his grandson, "This is my ship so therefore my rules will be followed and one of those rules is that when a woman is aboard, she will take care of the woman's work!" he bellowed while taking a few steps toward the bed.

Rose held Klaus' hand tight in fear as she stared into the face of one of the most notorious pirates in the seven seas. Klaus' grip on her waist tightened as well, but he didn't seem afraid, "Fine, but if anyone touches her, I will kill them." He said in a voice that would scare even Davy Jones.

Nate smiled smugly before turning toward the door, "Show her the kitchen and make sure she does the job right. Sparrow women have been known for skipping certain things to set their men off." And with that said he slammed the door shut.

Klaus sighed in frustration, "Rose…"

"No, Klaus. It's okay. I can handle it." She interrupted, placing her finger over his mouth.

Klaus still wasn't so sure about this. He'd never been around when a woman was aboard on this ship, but with the way the men acted when they talked about women made him very nervous. Scratch that…he was nervous to the point of just keeping Rose locked in his cabin. Then again, if Captain Nate found out she wasn't working, he'd take it out on her and that was the last thing Klaus wanted. So he nodded in reply and got up off the bed. "I won't be leaving your side for even a second." He promised as he helped her onto her feet.  
After they both straightened up a little, Klaus led Rose down the galley and helped her with the cleaning and the cooking. They tried having a cheery conversation, but it wasn't that easy when you were on a ship loaded with pirates against your will. It also didn't help that the captain was very sexist and wouldn't be too happy with Klaus helping Rose.  
Just as they finished cleaning the filthy place, they heard footsteps walking down the stairs and towards the galley. They both froze in place when they saw Captain Nate standing in the doorway glaring daggers at them, "Klaus Baudelaire, what do ye think ye're doing?" he asked through his rotten clenched teeth.

"I'm making sure nothing happens to my girlfriend." Klaus replied while putting a protective arm around Rose's waist.

Nate didn't look convinced, "Really? Well, it looks like ye're doing her job for her. That's no place for a man especially not the next Captain of the Dark Avenger." He scolded.

Klaus tightened his grip on her waist, but Rose pulled away, "I'll be fine." She reassured him with a small smile, but Klaus could see the slight fear in her eyes. But there wasn't anything he could do.  
He kissed her forehead before whispering in her ear, "I won't be far off. Call for me if you need me. I love you." He then squeezed her hand before walking toward the doorway, giving Nate a warning look.

Nate just ignored his grandson and kept his cruel eyes on Rose. He looked her up and down as she stood there watching his every move. She was only slightly scared, but she refused to show it at all. She had learned long ago that showing her fear to her the people who wanted to hurt her only made it worse.  
After a few minutes, Nate finally spoke, "I'm guessing you don't know much about the real Baudelaire family, now do ya, Miss Sparrow?" he asked with a sinister laugh.

Rose kept her cool though, continuing to not show her fear, "No, I don't know much about the Baudelaire's past." She replied.

Nate chuckled evilly, "Oh, my dear girl, you are in for a surprise." He then sat down on an old chair by the rickety table that the cook chops vegetables on. "Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning then, shall I?" he said with his rotten-tooth grin. "When the second Brethren Court met, one of our ancestors, Captain James Baudelaire, posed as a Pirate Lord using a gold pocket watch as a piece of eight. Of course this was no ordinary pocket watch, as you might have guessed."

"The Timekeeper" Rose said

Nate nodded, "Aye, lass. That little pocket watch that took you far away from yer beloved Daddy…" He said as he walked over to her and paced around her as a lion does to its prey, "and brought ya straight into our hands." He whispered into her ear. Rose stood frozen in place as he slowly walked around her still figure before continuing, "Well, unfortunately, his little plan didn't work so all his decedents were cursed to sail the seas for as long as they lived only being able to stop at ports for a short amount of time." He then stopped his pacing and stood in front of her with a smug grin on his face, "But that my dear, is not what you should worry about."  
Rose was beginning to show her fear to the cruel captain which just made his grin widen, "You should be worried about what happens to the men after they become Captain of the Dark Avenger. For after we sign our names in blood to the cursed parchment, our hearts become as cold as ice and black as a winter's night." He paused to stare her in the eye before telling her the final blow. "And after which, we find the need to find the woman that will produce the next heir." Rose looked up at him with horror written on her face. No wonder Timothy never treated Beatrice like Nate treated women. Was Klaus going to end up like this? "And after we have what we need, we either keep the bloody whore around for pleasure or she somehow drops dead."

Rose stood frozen in place as she let those words soak in. What if this was the truth? What if Klaus ended up just like Nate? She'd lose him forever if that happened. Never again would she spend hours just lying in his arms staring into his loving blue eyes or enjoy the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. All these thoughts were just ripping her heart out. All she wanted to do was drop dead right there and then if this were the truth.

Nate turned around and smiled smugly as he retreated to his cabin, "It won't be long now before Klaus ends up just like his grandfather." He muttered before taking a swig of rum.

After Rose had finished the 'women's work', she ran to Klaus' cabin and collapsed on the bed while tears ran down her cheeks. How could she lose Klaus just after finding him again? She just wouldn't be able to bare it.  
She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her knees. Sobs racked her body as her knees became soaked with tears. After all this time, after what they'd been through, she'd still lose him and then have to watch him become something he's not.

When Klaus came into his cabin after he had been dismissed, he found Rose in that same position still crying. He quickly ran to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Rose, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, "You know exactly what's wrong."

Klaus sighed, "He told you, didn't he?" he asked. Rose nodded in reply. Klaus wrapped his arms around her and rubbed soothing circles on her back, "Rose, I will never be like that. It will not happen."

Rose stared up at his hurt-filled eyes, "How can you be sure? How can you stop the curse from happening?" she asked as more tears ran down her face.

He wiped a tear from her eye with his thumb, "By breaking it."

Rose stared at him, confusion written all over her face, "How?"

Klaus smiled while stroking her curly, brown hair, "By starting a mutiny against the current Captain of the Dark Avenger and making an alliance with the Brethren Court as well as fighting alongside them, the curse will break. Then we will never have to worry about me becoming like…"

Rose seemed a little comforted at this, but the possibility of it still happening still frightened her to no end. But then she remembered something that might stop Klaus from ever making that alliance. "How are you going to get the Brethren Court to make that alliance with you?"

Klaus smiled slightly, "Well, the East India Trading Company is out for revenge, but the Brethren can't defeat them alone since they no longer have the Flying Dutchman. But if they make the alliance, we have a chance since the Dark Avenger is the strongest ship in the Caribbean." He explained, but Rose's worried look was still on her face. "What's wrong?"

Rose shook her head, "I don't think all the Pirate Lords will be on your side." She replied, turning her head toward the porthole.

Klaus didn't quite understand her for a minute, but it then hit him, "Oh…you're dad is a Pirate Lord."

"And after this, I'm sure he really hates your guts." Rose added glumly.

Klaus stayed silent for a few minutes, just rubbing his love's back soothingly. He knew for sure Captain Sparrow was not going to be too willing to make that alliance after what happened. But he had to do this. Not only for Rose, but for his entire family. The last thing he ever wanted was to treat anyone the same way Nate treated his own grandchildren.  
When Henry Stevens sent them to the island where the Baudelaire hideaway was, Nate was all too quick to teach each of them their place in this life. The women were only good for work and childbirth and he put that to practice only an hour after they got there. He even worked little Beatrice until her fingers almost fell off. And the physical abuse of each of them would forever haunt their memories.

Klaus sighed as he pushed those thoughts out of his head and focused on Rose, "Rose, I promise you, I will end this curse no matter what I have to do. I will never become like them because I would lose you in the process and if that ever happened, then I would surely die." He said while gazing into her deep, brown eyes. This was the ultimate promise that he would make sure he kept even if it killed him. And he wanted to make sure she knew that.

Rose smiled slightly for she knew his words were the truth. But the thought of losing him still haunted her. Only time would tell of what was to become of them. "When are you going to start this mutiny?" she asked. Her father had told her about how bloody and barbaric mutinies could be and that it was rather low…even for pirates.

"Tonight" Klaus said with pure determination in his voice.

Rose looked up at him with a shocked and worried expression on her face, "Tonight?" she asked.

Klaus nodded, "Rose, it won't be as bad as other mutinies that have taken place. There are only a few men that are with Nate on this. Apparently he runs a pretty tight ship and the other men are sick of it. When I first came here, they practically begged me to start this. When I heard it would break the curse, I agreed." He then pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her head. "I just want this to be over and for you to be safe."

"So do I." Rose replied leaning into his chest. She prayed nothing would happen to him after this night. She was sure she wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to him. _"Please don't let him get hurt."_ She prayed.

**Author's notes: Sorry if I didn't stay on Elisabeth and Will very long, but their not the main characters so there's your explanation.**


	15. Chapter: The Island

**Chapter 15: The Island**

**IMPORTANT A/N! After this chapter, read no further till further notice. The rest is still being revised. Old version sucks when it comes to grammar and detail so STOP after this chapter until this paragraph is deleted.**

Later on that night, after Klaus had left Rose in his cabin, he approached one of the crewmembers that were on his side for the mutiny. Most of the men were down in the galley eating while Nate was still in his cabin looking over his maps for the next raid or whatever he did in there. Klaus didn't know and he didn't care. So he took a deep breath and began to discuss the mutiny with his ally, "How many are going against us?" he asked in a whisper even though they were the only ones on deck besides a few men.

The crewmember, who was a slightly tall and muscular build looked around him before answering, "It turns out the only person not with you on this is the first mate, Mr. Kristic. He's the only sorry sap still loyal to that cruel bastard." Klaus gave him a look at his curse word. But the crewmember just looked at him innocently, "What? The other guys are saying the same thing."

Klaus just shook his head, "Even in a time of danger, you're still joking around."

The crewmember just smiled, "And yet you still put up with it."

Klaus gave him a flat look in return, "Quigley, the only reason I put up with you is because my sister loves you."

"That hurt, man. That really hurt." He said while putting his hand on his heart. This just made Klaus roll his eyes at his stupid sarcasm.

"Okay, back to the subject at hand." Klaus said trying to get the idiot in front of him to focus. He was still wondering what Violet saw in this clown, but deep down he knew Quigley was a good guy and he was just trying to calm him down. "Did you inform then not to go anywhere near my cabin?" he asked. He wanted to make sure Rose didn't hear any of this nor see it.

"Yes, Klaus. I told them if they go anywhere near it you'll personally rip them to shreds and then send what's left to Davy Jones' Locker." Quigley replied. He tried his best to use his joking to calm his friend down.

"Good"

"So…when we get back to the Island, can I…you know…" Quigley stuttered.

Klaus chuckled at the nervous look on the guy's face for he knew exactly what he wanted to ask, "Yes, when we get back to the Island you can sweep my sister off her feet and put the ring on her finger." He replied with a small smile on his face.

Quigley sighed with relief at this news. He'd been planning to ask Violet for a while now, but he thought it was proper for him to ask her brother for permission since her father wasn't here. "Okay, so as your future brother-in-law, does that make me first mate?" he asked with a joking smile on his face.

Klaus rolled his eyes again, but he had to hand it to Quigley. The guy could really lighten the mood when you really needed it, "Don't push your luck." He said while giving his friend a slap on the back.  
Unfortunately, their little discussion was interrupted by none other than Captain Nate. "BOY!" he shouted from across the lower deck, "Get over here!"

Klaus sighed as he made his way across the deck and over to his grandfather, "What is it now, Captain?" he asked.

Nate stood there with a smug grin on his face, "Go get the Sparrow girl and let's make your 'union' official. The sooner she's yers the sooner she'll give ya a son." He demanded with a sickly second meaning in his voice.

Klaus wanted nothing more than to punch his grandfather right there and then. How dare he say such things about Rose or think of her in such a way. Anger boiled up in his veins as he glared into the Captain's face. Enough was enough. The mutiny was about to begin. "No" he said through clenched teeth.

Nate's smug look turned to one of shock and then red with anger, "What did you say to me, boy?" he asked with a threatening tone in his voice.  
But Klaus stood firm and didn't let that look scare him like it used to. This man had messed with the woman he loved more than life itself and he was _not_ going to take it anymore. "I said no. I won't force Rose to marry me just so there can be another heir to this ship and I won't have you treating her like a slave for a minute longer."

His grandfather was completely shocked by these words. No one had stood up to him like that before except when Timothy refused to become captain and left. But that shock soon turned to pure anger. Nate balled his hands into fists and got right into his grandson's face, "You will marry that girl and she will give you an heir otherwise I'll just get rid of the both of you."

Klaus shook his head and then noticed the rest of the crew was now on deck. This mutiny wouldn't be very hard at all considering the circumstances. Every bit of fear that had been building inside of him when Nate said the last statement melted away when he remembered that Nate was nothing without his crew or his ship. So he had nothing to fear of the man standing before him. "No, I won't." he said firmly.

Captain Nate's anger doubled and he lifted his hand to strike this ungrateful boy across the face when he heard at least two dozen pistols being cocked and swords being unsheathed. When he looked up, he saw almost the entire crew pointing their weapons at him, "What is the meaning of all this, ye filthy dogs?" he asked slightly backing away from Klaus since he had also unsheathed his sword.

"We can't take yer shit anymore, Nate." One of the crewmembers known as Hank said. He was one of the older and larger of the group so having him on Klaus' side helped quite a bit.

"Yeah, it turns out; the boy's smarter than ye think. Being under his command is something we've all been wait'n for." Another one known as Pete said. He wasn't as old as Hank, but he'd been around the block and was very good in battle.

Fear spread across Nate's face as he watched almost every one of his men go over to Klaus' side with their weapons ready. He had feared that Timothy would mutiny against him, but when he left all fear of that vanished and never returned. Even when Henry brought Klaus and his sisters to him, he still didn't worry about a mutiny because the boy was inexperienced and knew nothing of ships and such. How could he take over a ship such as the Dark Avenger? It turns out, he'd been fooled all along. Klaus knew exactly what to do about the situation and turned everyone against him. If Nate hadn't been so angry and scared for his life, he'd have been slightly proud of Klaus. The young man was in fact very capable of becoming the Captain of the strongest ship in the Caribbean.  
Nate turned to Klaus with a death glare on his face. If looks could kill… "Oh, let me guess. This is all for that stupid girl, isn't it? Well, I've got news for you, boy. Once Jack Sparrow catches up with ye, he'll rip you into a thousand little pieces. This ain't just some piece of treasure you stole from him. No, this is the man's daughter and the fact that ye want her as yer wife won't help the situation either so if I was you, I'd be praying to the gods that that man spares your very life." He said coldly. Now he hoped Jack would kill him or something worse than death.

Klaus completely ignored the comment and turned to Nate's…I mean _his _crew, "Take him to the brig." He ordered. The men nodded before two of them stepped forward and dragged Nate and his first mate to the brig.

Klaus leaned against the doors to the Captain's cabin and sighed. He may have seemed to ignore Nate's comment, but that wasn't exactly true for he was nervous about Jack doing just that. What Rose had told him about her father, he could see Captain Sparrow wanting to kill him. This just set the young man even more on edge. But what he was about to do next was certainly not helping the situation.

Quigley walked up behind him and placed his hand on Klaus' shoulder, "It's time, Klaus." He said in almost a whisper. Klaus nodded and opened the door to his cabin.

According to the legend of the Dark Avenger, the newly appointed captain must sign his name in his own blood on the very parchment that had been cursed a hundred years ago when the first captain of the Dark Avenger was cursed to sail the seas for the rest of his life.  
Klaus took a deep breath as he placed a knife into his hand and cut his palm. He winced as he squeezed the blood into an empty ink bottle. The red liquid trickled down from his hand and filled the bottom of the small glass bottle. It hurt like no other pain, but Klaus didn't make a sound as he picked up a quill pen and dipped it into the blood. Quigley watched closely thinking about how much pain that had to be for him, but didn't say a word as Klaus wrote his name on the cursed parchment.

Klaus took in a deep breath as he set the quill pen on the desk. It was now official. He was the Captain of the Dark Avenger, the strongest ship in the Caribbean Sea. Now he had to face one of the greatest challenges of his life; The Brethren Court. He sighed as he thought of what exactly he was going to have to do to break this dreaded curse. But as he thought of this, Rose's beautiful face popped into his head. When he saw that, he knew he could do this. This was for his Rose.  
After a minute, he turned to his new first mate, "Well, as first mate, you should inform the crew to make for the Island." Klaus said slightly smiling at his future brother-in-laws face.

Quigley smiled brightly at this news, "Aye, aye, Captain Baudelaire" he said with a nod before heading out the door.

Klaus took another deep breath as he walked out the door of his cabin and over to his old one where he was sure Rose was fast asleep. When he opened the door, he found her lying on the bed sleeping peacefully. Her curly, brown hair was fanned out over the pillow and her arms lay on the pillow over her head. Klaus couldn't take his eyes off of her as he walked towards her and kissed her lips. She turned her head to the side and moaned as a smile spread across her sleeping face. "I love you." Klaus whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.  
She moaned in her sleep and turned her head towards him, a stray, brown curl falling in front of her face. Klaus smirked as he tucked it behind her ear, brushing the tips of his fingers across her cheek. He desperately wished he could spend every waking moment at her side from this day forward, but he knew he couldn't just take her as his wife without her parent's permission. He had been taught better than that. Oh, but he wished she was officially his.

* * *

The next morning, Klaus awoke bright and early, quickly getting ready for his first day as Captain of the Dark Avenger. His first order of business: Tell Rose the good news of the results of the mutiny and spend some time with her before ordering the crew around. So with a smile, he pulled on his 'Captain's uniform' which consisted of a dark blue coat, white baggy shirt, black vest, black pants, and a pair of brown boots as well as a black tricorner hat that told everyone that he was captain and whatever he says goes. Not that Klaus would be too mean about that, but he would if push came to shove.  
He then made his way to Rose's cabin and knocked at her door. No answer. So again, he knocked, "Rose" he said as he opened the door. She was still fast asleep which didn't surprise him since it was still rather early. Klaus slowly walked over the bunk and sat down next to her sleeping form, "Rose" he whispered in her ear as he rubbed her upper arm soothingly.

Rose slowly opened her eyes and saw Klaus' loving dark, blue eyes gazing down at her. Now that was definitely the best way to start her morning. "Good morning" she muttered smiling up at him, "I'm guessing the mutiny went okay since you are still alive."

Klaus nodded, "We didn't really fight at all. It was just Nate and his first mate that were against us." He said with a small smile on his face.

Rose laughed a little, "You did know that rhymes, right?" she asked.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "You and your sense of humor." He muttered as he stood up from the bed.

Rose just smiled back at him, "It's one of the reasons you love me so much." She said as a matter of fact.

Klaus chuckled a little, "It certainly is."

Rose sighed as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, "So, you're the new Captain of the Dark Avenger." She said looking at Klaus' new outfit, "How does it feel?"

"To be perfectly honest, really weird." Klaus replied with a small smile.

She shook her head at the thought of Klaus being a pirate captain. That was one thing she never pictured. He just didn't seem to be the captain type let alone pirate type. "I never really pictured you as a pirate captain." She said in slight disbelief.

"Well, that makes two of us." Klaus said with a sigh, "When Nate said I'd eventually take over, I thought he was crazy. I'm not much of a hard man or a leader, but I'll do what I have to do to protect my family…and my future family." He muttered the last part not really wanting her to hear it. But it was true. He had every intention of marrying Rose when the time was right. His love for her was just far too much to ignore.

Rose knew he didn't want her to hear the last part, but she did and she wanted just that. She wanted to be his wife, to spend the rest of her life by his side, loving him for the rest of her days just as he loved her. "You're great man, Klaus and you'll make a great captain." _"And a great husband."_ She added in her head.

Klaus sighed as he sat beside her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I really don't deserve you, Rose. You're far too good for me." He whispered as he pulled her close.

Rose shook her head, "You deserve more than me. I'm not much." She said.

Klaus nudged her a little, "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that." He said with a grin on his face.  
Rose grinned back up at him. He really was the perfect man for her. "So where are we headed, Captain Klaus?"

Klaus tapped his chin with his finger pretending to think, "How about we got to Vegas?" he said with a joking sparkle in his eyes. Rose just shook her head as he started laughing. "No, I already told the crew to head to the Island." He said actually being serious this time.

She looked up at him with confusion written on her face, "The Island?" she asked.

Klaus nodded, "It's a deserted island where my ancestors built a mansion hidden in the forest there. It's where Henry first took me and the girls to Nate. The girls are still there now as well as the Quagmires and Fiona." He explained. The first time he had seen the place, he had been so scared and guilty, he didn't really like thinking about the place. But now it almost seemed like…home. That was almost a foreign feeling to him since he hadn't had one after the fire all those years ago. Maybe things would be better after all.

* * *

A few hours later, a ship was spotted coming toward the Dark Avenger. Klaus was at the helm when the alarm was sounded. As the ship came closer, they could see that it was the British Navy ship called the Scarlet. And there on the deck stood none other than Lord Dalton with a smug look on his face. Klaus held in his angry as the ship pulled up alongside his own and the gangplank was lowered so Lord Dalton could come across. Klaus had ordered the crew to be civil until he gave them the signal to fire.  
Lord Dalton stood in front of Klaus still smiling smugly, "I take it you led a mutiny against your grandfather."

Klaus stood completely still, showing no emotion on his face, "That would be correct." He said in a firm voice that he never used which surprised him a little.

"Ah, that just shows me how much of a better captain you are than Nathan." He said with a slight chuckle, "Now on to business." His face went serious as he said this, "Did you get my son from Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes" he replied simply.

"And Sparrow's daughter" Lord Dalton asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Klaus nodded, "But you won't be taking her with you." He said firmly as he held his head high to show that he meant business.

Lord Dalton looked taken aback, "I beg your pardon."

"You heard me. You can have your son, but you won't take Rose. After what happened, I won't let him anywhere near her." Klaus replied starting to let the anger show on his face.

Lord Dalton wasn't hesitating to hide the anger inside of him either, "That girl is to be my son's wife and you will not be stopping that from happening."

"No, after what happened back in Port Royal and back in the 21st century, I won't let him anywhere near her. He left her for dead when the Black Pearl attacked. She almost died from the incision he gave her." Klaus glared angrily at Lord Dalton as he continued, "I swear I won't ever let that happen to her again and if your son tries to get anywhere near her I'll make sure every bone in his body is crushed beyond repair."

Lord Dalton seemed shocked on the outside, but on the inside he was shaking with fear. He may have never been afraid of other pirates such as the Sparrows, but when it came to the Baudelaires, he was scared out of his wits.  
So he held his head high as he spoke, "Fine, I will take my son and I'll leave, but I must know. Will you be helping the Company defeat the Brethren Court?" he asked smugly.

Klaus shook his head, "No, in fact I'll be doing the opposite. I can't stand you people after what you did to my parents, my sisters, and especially Rose so you can be sure that I'll be right there with them ready to take you all down before you even know what hit you." He said with enough venom to kill thousands of men.

Lord Dalton was unable to hide all of his fear and ended up showing some of it on his face, but he immediately hid it again as he noticed his son being brought up from the brig. Fitz looked disgusted and annoyed as he was pushed over to his father. He gave Klaus an angry look as he stood beside Lord Dalton. "I'll never know what you see in that bloody whore, but you can have her. She isn't good for anything anyway." He said smugly.

That was the last straw for Klaus. He had done everything to hold in his anger, but nobody talked about his Rose like that! So unable to control himself, he balled his hand up into a fist and smashed it right into Fitz's jaw with a sickening crack. None of the crew had ever seen him lose his temper like that. But this was a sure sign that if you messed with Rose, you messed with him.  
Fitz held his jaw and whined like a toddler. Lord Dalton looked completely shocked at Klaus who was still as furious as ever. "Don't you ever talk about her like that! It's you that doesn't deserve her! She's never done anything wrong and yet you treat her like she's a prostitute! Well, I'm not having that! I swear if you ever touch her again, I'll make sure your last moments on this earth are a living hell!" he shouted loud enough for the whole world to hear.

Fitz looked terrified and close to wetting himself. Lord Dalton looked almost as scared as his son, but held his fear in better. Klaus' face was red with anger and he was breathing heavily because of it. "Now get off my ship." He hissed.

Lord Dalton nodded wordlessly and dragged his son back to the Scarlet and were soon heading back to Port Royal. Klaus took a deep breath to calm himself, but it only helped a little bit. He turned around to find the entire crew staring at him in fright. Klaus groaned, "Just go back to work and make fast for the Island." He ordered in a calm, but loud voice.  
The crew calmed a little bit and did as they were told while Klaus headed toward Rose's cabin. When he opened the door, he found her sitting on the bed with a small smile on her face. She looked up at him, tears welled up in her eyes, "I heard what you said." She muttered.

Klaus sighed as he sat beside her, "I'm not sure if you should've." He said shaking his head.  
Rose leaned her head on his shoulder, "I think it was good for me to hear. I wanted to hear it." She said with a small smile on her face.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, "Why would you want to hear me yell at the top of my lungs and pretty much tell Lord Dalton to go to hell?" he asked.

Rose looked up and pecked his lips with her own, "Because you were sticking up for me in the process. Telling them what they were saying wasn't true. It's nice to know you don't think of me as a whore or a rebellious pirate child."  
Klaus kissed her passionately on the lips before responding, "I could never think about you in that way. You're far too wonderful to be treated in such a way. Even though you may be the daughter of a pirate, you're a goddess in my eyes. And so what if you come from a family of pirates. I'm now a pirate captain so why should any of that matter?"

She chuckled a little at his joke, "I'm not much of a goddess."

"You are in my eyes." Klaus whispered in her ear.

* * *

That night as Klaus was finishing up with his research of the Brethren Court and the Pirate's Code, a weird draft came out of nowhere and it sounded as if it was whispering his name. Klaus' head shot up and he looked around the dark shadows of his cabin. Nothing seemed to be there at all. So he shrugged and was about to go back to his research when someone called his name loud and clear, "Klaus Baudelaire"

Now he shot up out of his chair and turned around to find none other than the sea goddess, Calypso. She stood there in her human form with no emotion whatsoever on her face. "You are getting your self in a lot of trouble." She said in a heavy Jamaican accent.

Klaus gave her a confused look, "What are you doing here?" he asked a little nervous to have a sea goddess that didn't exactly have the Brethren Court or any other pirates for that matter on her good side.

"You are going to have a difficult time trying to convince Jack Sparrow to let you have him precious daughter as your wife." She said completely ignoring Klaus' question.

Klaus was still slightly confused, "I know he's overprotective, but he can't be that bad." He pointed out.

Calypso just gave him a flat look in reply, "Him wants you dead already."

Klaus cringed. He should've have known that was the case. I mean Rose had been taken from him fourteen years ago and just now got him back. Then there was the curse to worry about as well so Jack did have reason to be protective. So yes, it was going to be very hard to convince him, but Klaus would do anything for the woman he loved more than life itself. "I'll do anything to earn his approval. Make the alliance with the Brethren Court, kill the slave traders in the East India Trading Company, anything! I don't care what it is as long as I can finally spend the rest of my days with Rose."

Calypso smiled, showing off her black, rotted teeth, "You are probably the only man able to prove him love for her, but it will still take Jack time. He love him daughter with all his heart."

Klaus nodded, "I know. Every father should love their daughters like that. But I love her just as much and I will stop at nothing to make sure we'll be with each for the rest of our lives." He said firmly. He did know very well how much a father could love his daughter after watching his own father and also raising Beatrice. But it was still not the same and he knew that as well.  
When he looked up to ask her a question, Calypso was already gone. He sighed as he went and sat on his bed with his eyes staring out at the sea. "I will prove just how much I love you, Rose." He whispered before falling to sleep.

* * *

In a few short days, The Dark Avenger reached the shores of the Island. The crew had there own house and hangout hidden in the woods so they never minded coming here when the captain needed to check on his family.  
Klaus stood by the railing as the crew moored the ship to the dock. Rose stood beside him rather nervous to see the girls. She still wondered if they blamed her for getting caught even though Klaus assured her they didn't and were just as worried about her as she was of them. Still, that didn't stop her from feeling incredibly guilty.

When they were ready to leave for the mansion, Klaus took Rose's hand in his and stared lovingly into her deep, brown eyes, "Everything will be fine, Rose. As I have said about five million times already, they don't blame you." He explained seeing her nervousness.

"It still doesn't stop me from feeling guilty." She muttered.

Klaus shook his head before kissing her lips and saying, "There is no need to feel that way, Rose." And with that said, they began to make their way through the thick forests of the Island.  
About an hour later, they found the cold, gray stone wall that ran all the way around the huge mansion and its gardens. Let's just say, this place was as huge as the mansion in the Secret Garden. The large, black iron, gate stood about nine feet tall and just up the walkway behind it stood the large Baudelaire mansion. The stone walls were thick with green vines and the windows showed just how dark it was inside. It was almost as if the entire house was dead. It was as if no life had lived there in years…just ghosts. Had the curse also effected the very place she was standing? Was the building before them as cold and dead as the previous captain's heart? Hopefully, this was just the way it seemed on the outside.

Slowly, Klaus pulled an old skeleton key out of his coat pocket and unlocked the gate with a loud creek. Rose hesitantly followed him to the tall, dark wooden, door, trying to hide her fear of this place.  
The young couple slowly made there way to the door as if something was hiding in the bushes about to jump out and grab them. Klaus was still a little nervous around this place because the first few days here were pure misery. He held onto Rose's hand rather tightly to be sure she was still there as he opened the door.  
The main room was dark with dark blue walls that were covered with old paintings of people or any other thing you could think of. Artifacts hang along the walls or were set on small side tables all around the large room. Everything looked as if no one had lived there in years, but what really drew Rose's attention was the large staircase that led to the second floor. The stairs were painted an elegant black and the railing was black iron curved into vine-like shapes. It was beautiful, but it also made the room seem even scarier than it really was.

Klaus led her up the stairs and down a hall with dark red walls with portraits of creepy men that looked to be all pirates. Klaus noticed Rose staring at them as they walked past. "All of these portraits are of past Captains of the Dark Avenger. But I don't really have any intentions of getting one done." He explained as they past one of Nate.

"Why not?" Rose asked giving him a confused look.

He shrugged, "I guess I just don't want to be remembered like they were. Whenever they were here, they treated their wives and daughters like slaves. They only paid attention to their sons and even then they didn't treat them right." He said sounding so ashamed of his heritage. He never knew that his ancestors were some of the most cold-hearted cowards to ever walk the earth and he was very ashamed of that.  
After turning another corner, Klaus stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. He smiled a little at Rose before tapping lightly on the door. They heard some shuffling around before a small voice called out, "Who is it?"

"It's your brother, Sunny. Everything's alright. Just open the door." He said, trying to calm them down. He was sure they were on edge when he knocked. Nate hadn't been very kind to his granddaughters. Like he said before, women in the Baudelaire family were treated like slaves, no better than pets.

The door immediately flew open and Sunny ran over to Klaus, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, "You're okay. We were so worried they'd killed you." She said, a few tears falling from her eyes.

Klaus pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, comforting his little sister. "I'm alright, Sunny. Everything will be fine from now on. Grandfather's not coming back." He said, stroking her chocolate brown hair.

Sunny looked up at him a concerned look on her face, "He's really gone?" she asked. Klaus nodded with a small smile. But the concern did not vanish from the child's face, "What about Rose?" she asked, almost in tears.

Klaus chuckled, "Turn around." He said.

Sunny did as he said and saw Rose standing there smiling brightly at them, "Rose!" she squealed as she ran into her arms.

Rose hugged her tightly to her, "Oh, I missed you." She said, happily.

As they continued to embrace, Violet cautiously walked out of the room, carrying Beatrice on her hip. Relief immediately washed over her when she saw her brother standing right in front of her. "Klaus" she said as she threw her arm around him, still holding Beatrice who was just as relieved and excited to see him.

When Violet pulled away from her brother, she finally saw Rose standing there with Sunny right next to her. "Oh thank God," Violet said as she threw her arm around Rose, "I was so worried we'd lost you."

Rose sighed in relief; the worry of them hating her for getting them caught vanished completely as they welcomed her with open arms. After explaining all that had happened to the girls and all that had happened out on the seas, Klaus insisted that they stop asking questions so Rose could get cleaned up and hopefully relax a little.  
Klaus then took her hand and led her to the other end of the hallway and turned the corner before stopping at a door in the middle. He opened it and led her inside into a large room. The walls were teal with a black pattern and the floors were a dark mahogany wood with a large, blue and cream-colored rug. A large black iron, canopy bed sat against the eastern wall with black and white flower pattern sheets. A black and white wardrobe sat against the west wall next to a door that led to a washroom. A black desk was placed next to the door on the south wall that led to a small balcony that over looked the gardens. Rose stood in amazement as she gazed at the room. It was beautiful. Her dream room.

"There are some dresses in the wardrobe that should fit you. I'll come back in an hour or so. I want to show you around when you feel up to it." Klaus said before kissing her lips.

Rose leaned into his kiss and tried to make it longer, but Klaus pulled away, "Rose, we can't go to far." He reasoned.

"Alright" she said before walking toward the bathroom. Klaus sighed and left for his own room to get cleaned up. He definitely needed it since it was a little difficult to bathe on a ship especially when you are the captain.

After she had finished cleaning up, Rose made her way toward the wardrobe and opened it to find dresses that were rather similar to the ones from Titanic. She chose a dress that reminded her of the sinking dress, but the sleeves were longer and the sash was a light blue instead of pink. She then brushed her hair out and left it loose not liking it when it was up. As she was looking at herself in the mirror, her hand came to the ring her father gave her that rested on a leather necklace. She was sure he must've been worried sick about her. It wasn't the most comforting sight, watching your daughter being carried away by a supposed enemy. And he'd only gotten her back at least two months ago. She wished she could somehow tell him that she wasn't in any danger and that she was being well cared for. But unfortunately, they didn't have cell phones in the 18th century.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on her door. "Rose, are you ready yet?" Klaus asked from outside her room.

"Yes, I'm coming." She replied as she made her way toward the door.

Klaus stood there wearing the usual, baggy white shirt with black pants and brown boots as well as a black vest and long coat. Rose thought he looked rather hot when he wore his captain outfit especially the hat. Klaus chuckled a little when he realized she was staring at him, but he couldn't help stare at her, standing there in that dress with her dark, brown curls framing her face. She was a goddess in his eyes. The only girl that could take his breath away just by standing in the same room with him.  
After he realized he was now the one staring, he shook his head back into reality and smiled, "Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm.

Rose smiled brightly as she took it, "We shall."

Klaus gave her the grand tour around the house and told her what he knew. He especially enjoyed showing her the library which she loved just as much as he did. It was twice the size of his parent's old library and had huge cushioned chairs in a large alcove. Rose looked around the library in wonder. Never had she seen so many books in her life. She felt as if she could stay in there forever just reading whatever book she could get her hands on.  
When she was through marveling at it, Rose made her way back over to Klaus and threw her arms around his neck, "Remember the first time you brought me into your parent's library?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

Klaus smiled brightly and kissed her forehead, "That was first day we met. I can still remember you in that little yellow dress with all the frills you hated so badly as well as the huge matching bow in your hair." He replied, chuckling at the old memory of a much younger Rose.

She just rolled her eyes, "I was three and it wasn't my fault that Anna dressed me way to fancy for a simple dinner with the neighbors." She said in annoyance.

Klaus smirked at the annoyed look on her face, "But you were still the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my three years. And even now, I've never seen anything more beautiful." He stared lovely into her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

After showing her the rest of the house, Klaus led her to the gardens near the back of the mansion. Rose gazed in wonder as she beheld all the wonders of the garden. A beautiful pond with hundreds of lily pads sat in the middle with a small stream flowing all around the garden. Rose bushes, floor beds filled with dozens of different kinds of floors and huge oak trees as well as weeping willows covered the entire grounds. It reminded her a lot of the Secret Garden. There was even a wooden swing hanging from one of the tree branches. A small black iron bridge led over the small stream and over to a stone bench that sat under one of the large weeping willow trees.  
Klaus squeezed her hand a little as he led her over the bridge and over to the bench. "This place is gorgeous, Klaus." Rose said in wonder as she sat down on the bench.

Klaus just shrugged, "I guess. I've seen prettier though." He said simply.

Rose raised and eyebrow at him, "Where?"

He smiled brightly at her as if he was telling a joke, "Right beside me." And with that, he leaned down and kissed her lips. But just as the kissed started to get a little more passionate, they heard someone clear their throat.  
When they parted, they saw Violet and Quigley standing in front of them with goofy smiles on their faces. "Wasn't that sweet?" Quigley asked his girlfriend.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked, rather annoyed that him and Rose had been disturbed by his stupid first mate and his sister.

Quigley smiled mischievously, "Oh, just checking on the couple of the year." He replied.

Violet rolled his eyes and stated the real reason, "We just wanted to tell you two the good news…we're engaged!" she shouted cheerfully.

Rose smiled brightly, "About time" she muttered under her breath so Violet wouldn't hear her.

"I did hear that, Rosie." Violet pointed out, using the nickname Rose didn't like unless her father used it. This thought sent a shot of pain through her heart, but she hid it well so as to not upset one of her best friends.

Klaus however didn't seem surprised at all, "Actually, I already knew about this and there was in fact no way you'd say no to the love of you life." He said in a teasing way with an evil smile on his face.

Violet's smile fell and turned to a look of irritation as she looked at her fiancée. Quigley held up his hands in complete surrender before he spoke, "Vie, I had no choice. I had to ask his permission since he is your brother and all and if I was in his shoes, I'd demand him to ask for my permission to marry my sister." He rambled, but it actually worked.

Violet calmed down and went back to her happy self as she gazed up at her husband-to-be, "It's alright. I understand why you did it."

"At least no one's stopping you two from getting married." Rose pointed out glumly.

With a sad sigh, Violet sat beside Rose on the bench and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "I'm sure your father will come around eventually, Rose. From what I've heard, he loves you a lot and just wants what's best for you. He's just worried something bad will happen to you if you marry Klaus."

Rose nodded, but didn't reply when she heard a loud bell coming from the house. Quigley laughed loudly as it continued, "Looks like Sunny's finished dinner. I swear that kid has as much patience as a two-year-old." He said as he took Violet's hand and escorted her back to the house.

Klaus stood up as well and offered Rose his hand, "Come on, you're not gonna want to miss one of Sunny's home-cooked meals."

Rose chuckled a little as she took his hand in hers, "I wouldn't dare miss a single one." She said as they started making their way toward the house.

When they entered the large dinning room, everyone was already seated at the long, dark wooden table. Everyone was laughing and passing the food as Klaus pulled out a chair for Rose. When they noticed the two had sat down, everyone looked over at Rose curiously so Klaus introduced her, "Everyone, this is Rose Sparrow, my girlfriend."

"Finally, we get to meet the girl he won't shut up about." Duncan said as he piled a large hill of mashed potatoes on his plate.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the teasing, before turning back to Rose, "Rose, that idiot over there is Duncan." He said motioning to him as Duncan smiled up at her, "The girl next to him is Fiona." He motioned to the girl with triangular shaped glasses who smiled sweetly at Rose and nodded her head in greeting. Rose did the same just as Klaus motioned to the last girl that sat next to Violet, "And this is Duncan and Quigley's sister, Isadora." Isadora looked exactly like her brothers and smiled at her as Klaus introduced her.

For the first few minutes, everyone just chattered away to each other that is until Fiona spoke up, "So Rose, since you're a Sparrow and all, are you related to Jack Sparrow?" she asked.

Rose sighed with a nod, "Yes, I am. He's my father actually." She replied. Thinking about her father made her feel a mix of guilt and anger towards him. She still loved him even if he didn't like Klaus and she felt a little guilty that he was worried sick about her at the moment when she was enjoying herself with her friends and her boyfriend.

"Really?" Isadora asked a little astonished, "From what I've heard, he doesn't really seem the 'fatherly' type."

"Well…he really is a good father. He's just a bit overprotective sometimes." Rose replied, pushing the food around on her plate. Suddenly she just lost her appetite.

"What exactly do you mean by overprotective?" Duncan asked, his fork halfway to his mouth.

"As in, if a boy comes within a few feet of me, he wants to shot him." Rose replied, now feeling irritated as she remembered her father's words to her the night she was taken.

"Then I guess Klaus isn't on his good side, is he?" Sunny asked her. Klaus shook his head no while Rose muttered a no.

Seeing the upset look in Rose's eyes and the nervous look in Klaus', Isadora decided to change the subject, "So when are you two having the wedding?" she asked her brother and Violet.

They looked at each other questioningly, "Well…we're not sure, but we'd like to do it as soon as possible. Maybe even before we leave for Shipwreck Cove." Quigley replied.  
Klaus nearly choked on his food after this was said while the others just looked at the couple with shocked expressions on their faces. Rose was the first one to speak, "But Quigley, we leave for Shipwreck Cove in less than a week."

Klaus finally recovered from nearly choking and replied, "Actually Rose, you're staying here and not going anywhere near the battle."

Rose looked right at him with a horrified look on her face, "What?"

"Rose, I can't have you in that kind of danger so you'll just have to stay here." Klaus replied with pleading eyes.

Quickly stopping this from turning into an all-out fight, Quigley turned the conversation back to the subject at hand, "Klaus, we really want to marry before we have to go out there. So could we please just do it day after tomorrow?" he practically begged.

Klaus sighed in a mix of relief and frustration, "Fine, but I got to warn you that it won't be that fancy if we do it at such short notice."

"That doesn't matter so long as we're married at the end of it all." Violet said, looking up into Quigley's eyes lovingly.

* * *

When dinner was finished, it had gotten rather late so everyone decided to head off to their rooms and turn in for the night. As Rose sat at her dresser, brushing her hair, someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" she asked, still brushing her long, dark brown curls.

Violet opened the door a crack and stuck her head in, "Just me" she replied.

Rose turned around and smiled at her old friend, "Come on in" she said as she placed her brush down.

Violet nodded and closed the door behind her after stepping inside, "I'd like to talk to you about something important." She said as she sat on Rose's bed.

"Yes?" Rose asked, a little nervous about the serious tone to Violet's voice.

"Well…first off, I'd like you to be my maid of honor." She replied with a small smile on her face.

Rose froze for a minute at this offer, "I'm flattered, but what about Sunny. I mean she's your sister and all."

"You are just as much a sister to me as Sunny is and besides Sunny understands and wants you to do this just as much as I do. Please Rose, you were always like a little sister to me growing up." Violet explained, her eyes pleading.

Rose sighed as she sat beside Violet on her bed, "Alright, if it's what you want."

Violet smiled as she took Rose's hand in her own, "Thank you"

Rose smiled slightly as well, but stayed very serious as she spoke, "I'm guessing that isn't the only reason you wanted to talk to me, now was it?"

Violet shook her head slowly, "No, it wasn't." she paused for a minute and then looked up, right into Rose's eyes, "I don't think you should resent your father so much for his over protectiveness."

"But Violet, he won't even listen to me when I try and explain the situation to him." Rose protested.

"Because he still sees you as a child who doesn't understand all the troubles of this world. He's just like any other father. He wants what's best for you." She explained.

Rose groaned, "That's like the third time I've been told that today. I understand that he wants what's best for me, but he just doesn't understand that it's time to let go. I've grown up. I'm ready to be out on my own."

Violet shook her head, "Rose, do you have any idea what I would give if I could have my father here being protective of me? I'd give anything to be in your place or even just to see my parents one last time. You have no idea just how lucky you are. Please don't throw that away just because you and your father can't agree on whether you're grown or not." She pleaded.

Rose wrapped her arms around her friend and held her close, "I won't. I promise." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek at the memory of the two people who were more than just her friend's parents. They were also like hers as well. They'd practically raised her right along with their own children and she would forever regret that she'd never be able to see them again.

Violet let go of her and smiled, "Good, they'd have been so proud if they could see us all now." Her smiled brightened at these words.

"You're mother would've been tickled pink if she'd have known that Klaus and I were together." Rose said giggling a little.

"Well, we knew it was going to happen some time. I mean you and Klaus were never apart from each other every time you were with us. It was rather adorable." Violet said, teasingly.

Rose rolled her eyes as she threw a pillow at her, "Goodnight Violet" she said as she climbed further onto the bed.

Violet chuckled as she walked toward the door, "Goodnight Rose, sweet dreams hopefully none to bad about my brother." She said still smiling evilly before quickly closing the door.

"What a rat." Rose muttered just before falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's notes: Weddings, oh, I love weddings. Drinks all around! Sorry, I couldn't resist, lol. OH MY GOD! That is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written in my entire life! Dang, I'm so glad it's finished. Anyways, please review since I worked so hard on this revision for it.**


	16. Chapter: Busted

**Chapter 16: Busted**

**Chapter 16: Busted**

The next day everyone was busy trying to set up for the wedding. It wasn't going to be that big in view of the circumstances, but it was going to be a dream come true for Violet and Quigley. Basically, they were going to decorate the garden with whatever they could find that looked nice and they would wear the nicest clothes they had.

Violet and Rose were picking flowers for baguettes and stuff like that. "Violet, do you think me and Klaus will be able to do this?"

Violet looked her in the eye, "Still worried about what your father will do to him?" She nodded. Violet sighed, "Well, the curse does put a damper on it, but Klaus is breaking that curse for you. If that's not true love, I don't know what is."

"I don't know if Dad will understand. Pirates don't usually fall in love, at least not him."

"Then, how did you happen?"

"My parents had too much rum one night and the next thing you know, grandma is pointing a gun at my dad's head and forcing him to marry mom."

"Oh…but you can't stay with him forever."

"He seems to think I can and the fact that I lied to him about Klaus really won't change his mind about the situation."

"You were doing it to protect him and us as well. Won't he understand that?"

"I'm not sure."

Violet put her hand on Rose's shoulder, "I think if Klaus really proves his love for you, Captain Sparrow will understand."

Rose sighed, "I hope you're right." They finished picking and went inside.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up early and put the final touches on everything. After they finished that, the women and girls all went to Violet's room to get ready. Isadora found an old wedding dress in the attic that was so beautiful even though it looked like it hadn't seen the light of day in a hundred years. It had long, clear sleeves that went past Violet's wrists and a train so long Sunny was going to have to carry it down the aisle. The veil was made of lace and they had made a hairpiece out of some forget-me-nots. Violet sat on the bed as everyone went to get their clothes. Rose stopped in the doorway and looked back at Violet. She had tears in her eyes so Rose walked over to the bed and sat beside her. "I wish they could be here." Violet said

Rose knew who she was talking about. She was talking about her parents. "I wish they could be here to." She put her arm around her, "But they wouldn't want you to be sad on your wedding day, now would they?"

Violet looked up at Rose, "You're so lucky to have parents who are alive. Don't ever take that for granted."

"I won't. I'm just glad they love me unlike the Stevens."

"It's different when you're they're own flesh and blood."

Rose smiled, "But your parents treated me like they're own flesh and blood."

"They saw that you needed someone to love you."

"They were nicest people I knew and they would be so proud of you."

Violet smiled, "Thank you, Rose" She got up and pulled Rose off the bed, "Come on let's finish getting ready."

Rose got up and went to put on her best gown which was the one that looked like Belle's except it was blue. She put it on and put some of her hair in a bun and let the rest of it hang loose. Again she looked at her ring. _"They must be worried sick."_ Rose wanted so badly to talk to her mother about Klaus and she was hoping her father would forgive her and let her explain the situation. A tear slipped down her face, but she just wiped it away. Now was not the time to be sad so she walked back to Violet's room. The flowers were there and waiting for her and the girls. Sunny handed her a baguette with white roses and forget-me-nots. Beatrice picked up her basket of flower petals and Violet grabbed her train and they all made their way down to the garden door. Duncan was waiting for them to get down there. When they got there, Violet dropped her train and Sunny picked it up. Since Duncan was the best man, he offered his arm to Rose. Isadora began to play the wedding march and they made their way to the alter. Klaus was standing there with a very nervous Quigley. The rest of the ceremony was wonderful. Everybody had tears in their eyes. When Klaus told Quigley to kiss the bride, Quigley grabbed Violet, dipped her, and then planted one on her. Rose bent down and covered the girls' eyes while everybody laughed. Then they all went inside to the ballroom. Duncan had found an iPod and some speakers so they hooked that up and started dancing to the music that was on it. After a few fast songs that got everybody on the dance floor, Violet walked up to him, "Play Beauty and the Beast so we can watch Klaus spin Rose all over the dance floor."

"Okay" He selected the song and hit play.

When the song started playing, Klaus got up and pulled Rose to her feet. "Come on, before they drag us out of our chairs." They danced just like they did at the prom. Rose couldn't take her eyes off Klaus. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She never wanted this moment to end, but unfortunately it did. Soon, it was very late and they all went to their beds except Rose and Klaus. They walked to the garden and sat down by the pond.

"Klaus, what's going to happen when you leave?" she asked looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm going to Shipwreck Cove and I'm going to try to make an alliance with the Brethren Court."

"What about after that? Are you going to fight in the war?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand, "But I promise I will come back and I will talk your father into letting me marry you and then I will never leave you again."

Rose looked down into the water, "If you _can_ talk him into it. He's probably not too happy about me lying about you."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him to let me marry you."

She put her head on his shoulder, "I love you." She whispered.

He rubbed her shoulders, "I love you to." A few minutes later, they got up and went to their rooms. Klaus kissed Rose good-night and she closed her door. She put on her nightgown and climbed into bed and she prayed her father would understand.

* * *

"How are we supposed to find that bloody mansion?" Mr. Gibbs asked Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes and held up his compass and they didn't say another word. Jack was pretty angry at this point. He was going to make sure that Baudelaire brat got what he deserved. They trudged through the jungle that surrounded the mansion and followed Jack. The compass was doing exactly what he wanted it to do which made things a lot easier. Soon, they came to the huge wall that surrounded the mansion. "Jack, how are we supposed to get up that wall?" Will asked.

"How do ye think we get up this wall? Climb up the stupid wall then barge into that mansion and cut that Baudelaire brat into a thousand pieces. Savvy?" He grabbed a vine, scaled the wall, and jumped down into the garden. The rest of the crew did the same and then they walked to the door. It wasn't locked so they just walked in. Jack told the crew to look for anybody in the mansion and bring them to him. He walked up the stairs and down the hall to the bedrooms. He opened the first door and looked inside. Rose wasn't there so he tried the next except this time he looked through the keyhole. A little girl was fast asleep in her bed so he moved on. He came to the third door and opened it. All he could see was a mess of brown curls on the pillows. He walked to the bed and brushed the curls out of the person's face. It was Rose. She looked alright, but he knew something wasn't right. He sat on the bed and gently shook her shoulder, "Rosie, wake up lass."

She opened her eyes and sat up, "How did you find me here?" he was surprised she didn't sound scared instead she sounded a little irritated.

He smiled and showed her the compass, "It's obviously not 'busted'."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever"

"Come on, we need to get you out of here."

"Why?"

"Darling, don't you understand that Baudelaires only get women so they can get sons. After they get what they want, they get rid of their wives. Savvy?"

"Unless they break the curse"

"The Baudelaire brat told you that, didn't he? Well, that's not an easy job and I highly doubt Klaus could even live through a mutiny."

"He already did the mutiny part and lived to tell about it."

Jack was beginning to lose his patience, "Rosie, just get up and let's go back to the Pearl." He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out of bed.

"No, I want to stay."

Jack got right in her face, "You're coming with me and we're going back to the Pearl and then I'm going to make sure that brat doesn't come anywhere near you." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the bed.

She pulled out of his grasp and looked him straight in the eye, "I'm staying here with the man I love."

"Not if I can help it." He grabbed both her arms and began to drag her into the hall. She elbowed him in the ribs and ran to Klaus' room. She flung the door open, but he wasn't there. She turned and ran to the stairs, but Jack grabbed her before she could get there. "Rosie, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

"You don't understand. Klaus is breaking that curse for me."

"You honestly believe him? Rosie, he's trying to trick you into marrying him."

"He would never trick me."

"He's already got you fooled."

"I've known him for years and I know for a fact that he would never trick me."

"He already has." He dragged her down the stairs and then he called the crew. "Did you find the brat?"

"No Captain" Mr. Gibbs replied.

"But I did" Barbossa said as he came out of the shadows. Klaus did the same. He didn't look too happy. "The boy started a mutiny against Captain Nate."

"I told you so." Rose said to Jack.

"Shush it, missy." Jack glared at Klaus, "Let me guess, in exchange for helping us kill the royal pains. You want my daughter."

"Rose isn't included in the deal. It's her choice whether she wants to marry me or not."

"Wrong, it's my choice and I say no." Jack said as he pushed Rose behind him

"Never mind that. Without the Dark Avenger the Brethren Court will never survive." Barbossa said. He was losing his patience with Jack and his stupid daughter.

"Who says we can't?" Jack asked. He wasn't about to make an alliance with someone who wanted his child.

"Ye know very well we can't." Barbossa turned to Klaus, "Meet us Shipwreck Cove and we'll make a decision about the alliance."

Klaus nodded and turned to Jack, "Just so you know, I'm doing this for Rose." He turned and went back upstairs. He didn't dare kiss Rose or even smile at her for fear of getting them both in trouble.

Jack was angrier that ever, "Head back to the ship." He ordered as he grabbed Rose's arm. He dragged her out the door and to the gate. He pushed open the gate and they trudged back to the ship. Rose wouldn't even look up at her father. She was so mad she felt like killing somebody preferably Jack. It was a little difficult traveling through a jungle in slippers, but she was too mad to care. She cut her feet on some sticks and tripped a couple of times, but she just got back up and followed Jack to the ship. After about an hour walking through a very thick jungle, they came to the shore and found the boats. Jack sat her down and they crew rowed them back to the ship. Rose climbed the ladder, went straight to her cabin and slammed the door. Jack followed her, but stopped when she slammed the door. "Did you get her back?" Arabella asked as she walked out of her cabin.

"Yes, but she's not too happy about it."

"Why not?"

"She says she's in love with the Baudelaire brat."

Arabella's eyes widened, "Oh my god, please tell me ye shot him."

"No, they wouldn't let me because he mutinied against Nate."

"Wait do you mean he's breaking the curse?"

"Aye"

"Then what's so bad about Rosie loving him."

"Belle, who says breaking the curse will change anything. He kidnapped her and took her to the mansion. He probably raped her."

"Did you ask her if he did? Did she even seem scared?"

"Well, no" He felt like an idiot.

Arabella gave him the look, "Then I have a feeling she wasn't in any harm." She walked to Rose's door and knocked. "Rosie, can I talk to you?"

"Fine" Rose replied.

Arabella walked in and sat on the bed next to Rose. "Darling, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Rose asked. She was really angry.

"Rosie, you father didn't know Klaus was breaking the curse."

"I tried telling him, but he wouldn't listen." She had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to be away from Klaus, not again.

"He's just having a hard time seeing you grow up."

"Well, he needs to get used to it."

"Just give him time. He just wants to protect you."

"Maybe I don't need protection." She turned away from her mother.

Arabella got up and left the room. Jack was standing outside the door eavesdropping. "If you'd listen to her, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I'm making sure she doesn't make the biggest mistake of her life."

"It's time for her to make her own choices whether you like it or not." She went to her cabin and lied down.

"Women can be so stupid sometimes." He walked to his cabin and collapsed on his bed with his rum.

**Author's notes: Jack's head is a lot thicker than we thought it was. Oh well, you gotta love him. Will he ever be a little less protective of Rose or will she be doomed to never see her true love again? (I know, I know, that was really dramatic)**


	17. Chapter: The Tragedy

**Chapter 17: The Tragedy**

**Chapter 17: The Tragedy**

The next morning, Arabella walked into Rose's cabin. Rose was still pretty upset about leaving Klaus. She didn't feel like getting up and working. She was also pretty angry at Jack and anyone else that bothered her.

Arabella walked over to her and sat on the bed, "Rosie, it's time to get up."

"I don't feel like it." She kept her back turned away from her mother.

"I guess you can stay in bed for a little while, but ye're going to have to get up sometime." Rose just lied there and ignored her so Arabella got up and left. She was mad at Jack for doing this to Rose. If Klaus Baudelaire was breaking that curse for her, than he was worthy of her daughter's love. But since Jack was too stubborn to see that, than she was going to have to handle this on her own. She walked up to the deck and found Jack fighting with Barbossa as usual. "Jack, I need to talk to you." She had that angry look on her face which she knew made him squirm.

"Can it wait?" he asked

"No it can't."

He gave Barbossa a mean look and then he led her to his cabin and sat down, "What is it now, luv?"

"The next time you see Klaus Baudelaire, I want you to talk to him."

"Very funny, lass" She gave him the look, "Oh… yer not joking… Belle, don't you get it? He's just saying he's going to break the curse so we'll believe him and fall for his trick."

"Do ye have any idea how stupid that sounds?"

"Do you have any idea how stupid you sound?"

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "No one would start a mutiny and risk dying just to trick someone."

"How do you know he started a mutiny? They could've planned this whole thing."

"If Nate was in charge he would've made Klaus and Rose marry right after he kidnapped her."

She had a point, but something still wasn't right. "Fine, I'll talk to the Baudelaire brat, but I'm not promising anything."

Arabella got a look of satisfaction on her face. She turned and was about to leave the cabin when Jack grabbed her arm, "You know it's probably really embarrassing for Jason to share a cabin with his mother." He had that look in his eye.

"Are you saying I need to sleep with the crew?" She asked knowingly.

"No, I'm saying you should sleep with the captain." He pulled her closer and claimed her lips. That kiss led to other things that I will not talk about, but let's just say I think the flame had been reignited.

* * *

"_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest, Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum" _Mr. Gibbs sang as he walked around the deck with his rum. He looked over the railing and saw something floating by the ship. He took a closer look and saw a young man clinging to a plank of wood "Man overboard!"

The rest of the crew ran to help Gibbs pull the young man from the ocean. He was still breathing, but he looked like he'd been in a huge fight. "Someone get the captain."

Pintel ran to the door of Jack's cabin and knocked, "Sir, we found someone floating by the ship."

Jack opened the door. He looked really annoyed that he had been disturbed. He walked past Pintel and up to the deck, "Who is he?"

"He's still unconscious, sir." Mr. Gibbs said.

Just then, the man coughed up some seawater and came to. He looked around and tried to reach for his sword. "Easy lad we're not going to kill ya." Mr. Gibbs said backing away from the blade.

The man put down the blade and noticed Jack standing behind him, "Captain Sparrow"

"Aye and you are?"

"Quigley Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire's brother-in-law"

Jack rolled his eyes. He was sick of hearing about that boy. "So what happened to you?"

"We were attacked." Quigley stood up and grabbed the railing to balance himself.

"My guess is the Royal Navy caught up with you." Jack said

"No, it was a pirate ship."

"Which one?" Jack asked. He thought ever pirate knew if you tried to fight the Dark Avenger chances were you wouldn't survive.

"I'm not sure. One minute we were sailing without any trouble then out of nowhere this ship was right next to us. It was weird and the Jolly Roger was a little strange for a pirate ship."

"What did it look like?" Jack asked

"Instead of bones or swords under the skulls it had roses."

Jack gulped. He was hoping he would never hear about that ship ever again. "Oh bugger" That was one ship he didn't want to fight, "You didn't happen to see the captain, did you?"

"Everything seems to be in a fog. I'm pretty sure I hit my head as I fell off the ship."

"What about the Baudelaire brat? What happened to him?" Jack asked

Quigley hung his head, "I don't think he made it."

For some reason, Jack felt bad. He wished he didn't, after all Klaus had the nerve to kidnap his daughter and make her fall in love with him. Rose was not going to take this too well. He wasn't sure how he was going to break it to her, but she needed to know. He walked down to the galley to talk to Arabella. She was at the stove as usual. She turned when he walked in. She could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong, "What is it, Jack?"

"Well, it turns out we've got two problems on our hands. One of the crewmembers of the Dark Avenger just told me that the ship was attacked."

"Oh my god"

"That's not the bad part. The ship that attacked them was the Fleur de la Mort."

Arabella's eyes widened, "What! Ye have got to be kidding me."

"Afraid not, luv"

"I was hoping she was dead."

"You and me both. There's something else."

"What now?"

"Klaus Baudelaire didn't make it through the fight."

"Oh no" She sat on the bench, "How are we supposed to tell Rosie?"

"I was hoping you would know that."

Arabella had tears in her eyes. She may have not known the boy, but it sounded like he loved her daughter even enough to die for her. "I think its best you let me talk to her."

"Okay Belle"

She got up and walked to Rose's cabin. She wiped the tears from her eyes and knocked on the door. "Rosie, I need to talk to you."

"Come in" Rose said. She was sitting at her desk. She had finally gotten up and put on a white shirt, dark blue vest, and brown skirt. She still looked mad which really wasn't going to help the situation.

"Rosie come sit on the bed next to me." Rose didn't budge so Arabella just took a deep breath and tried to think of a good way to break it to her. "There's something you should know."

"What? That Dad is going to lock me up and never let me see the light of day ever again because I've fallen in love with someone."

"No, your father just told me that the Dark Avenger had been attacked by another pirate ship."

Rose looked at her mother with a worried look, "What about Klaus? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" She was beginning to panic.

"He didn't make it, honey." Arabella replied

Rose turned pale and she felt like passing out. Now it was true, the man she loved with all her heart was gone. She couldn't move or even think. She felt like she couldn't even breathe.

Arabella got up and wrapped her arms around Rose, but she pushed out of her embrace and walked to the window. "Rosie…"

"Go away"

Arabella walked to the door and looked at her heartbroken daughter. She wasn't even crying, she just stood there staring out the window. Arabella knew she would explode any minute. She closed the door and then she heard Rose begin to cry. She so badly wanted to go in there, wrap her arms around her, and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but she knew it wouldn't do any good and Rose probably wouldn't like it.

"How did she take it?" Jack asked as he walked up to her.

"Not too well." She had tears in her own eyes when she thought of how much her baby was hurting. She had been in the same situation after Jack was sentenced to the gallows.

Jack put his hand on Arabella's shoulder, "She's going to be alright." He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

She cried into his shoulder. Rose needed her now more than ever and she wouldn't even let her in her room. She let go of Jack and turned back to Rose's door. She could still hear Rose crying. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Rosie, please open the door." There was no response just crying. "Rosie please" Again no response so she turned around and walked to Jack's cabin.

Jack walked up to the deck and back to the helm. He wasn't sure what to do. He just wished he could make Rose forget about Klaus, but that was not going to happen.

* * *

Rose had been crying for hours now and she was tired. She felt awful. It felt like she had nothing left to live for. She stared out the window and wished she was dead. She lied down on her bed and cried even harder. After a few more minutes, she sat up and looked out the window again. Everything was falling apart. She couldn't even think straight. She stood up and walked to her door. She slowly made her way to the deck. Nobody was there except Mr. Gibbs and he was asleep. She walked over to the back of the ship and pulled herself onto the railing. She held onto a rope and looked at the waves. The wind blew her hair around her face as she stood there deciding when she was going to jump.

Mr. Gibbs heard someone come on deck. Assuming it was the Captain, he straightened up, but it wasn't the captain. When he walked to the back of the ship, he saw Rose standing on the railing. He ran as fast as he could to the captain's cabin and banged on the door. "What do you want now?!" Jack asked as he opened the door.

"Sir, Miss Rose is on the railing and I think she's going to jump."

Jack flew up the stairs and onto the deck. He saw Rose on the railing and ran towards her praying she wouldn't do it.

Rose knew this was it. She slowly let go of the rope and jumped into the depths of the sea. "ROSIE!" Jack shouted as she fell. He ripped off his jacket and jumped in after her. When he hit the water, he couldn't see her at the surface so he went under. She was sinking very quickly. He swam as fast as he could and wrapped his arm around her waist. His lungs were about to explode when he finally reached the surface. Then he made his way to the ship's ladder dragging her along. He quickly pulled himself and Rose up the ladder and laid her on the deck of the ship. She wasn't breathing. He pulled her onto his lap and slapped her back a few times. She coughed up the seawater and started breathing again. Jack pulled her close and held on to her for dear life. He was so scared he had lost her. The rest of the crew had come up on deck when they heard the splash. Arabella turned pale when she saw Rose.

Jack carried her to her cabin with Arabella following close behind. She walked to the trunk, grabbed some dry clothes and took the wet ones off Rose. She was still unconscious. Arabella put the dry ones on her and lifted her onto her lap. She slowly rocked her hoping she would wake up and be as good as new. "I knew I should have been watching her." She said as tears made their way down her face.

"Belle it's not your fault." Jack said as he sat down beside her. He looked at Rose and wished he hadn't left for Africa and had stayed with his daughter than she would've never gotten into this mess.

Rose opened her eyes, but she didn't move or even say anything. She just lied there. Her eyes looked like they were glazed over. "Rosie, darling, talk to me" Arabella said but Rose didn't say anything. She didn't even look up at her. "Rosie…Rosie!" She didn't answer instead she turned her head away from her parents and closed her eyes. Arabella shook her, "Rosie, please" she kept shacking her, but she was still getting nowhere.

Jack grabbed her shoulder, "Belle stop" Arabella pulled Rose even closer and cried. "I'm going to get the doctor." He stood up and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, the doctor walked into her cabin and Jack took Arabella out. They waited for what felt like hours, but it was really only about fifteen minutes. Then the doctor came out and stood before Jack and Arabella. "She's in shock, serious shock. All of this is just too much for her to take so she basically shut down mentally. I have a feeling she won't be responding to anything or anybody for a while."

"Oh long will she be like this?" Arabella asked.

"It could be only a few weeks or it could even be months before she comes out of this." The doctor replied.

Arabella couldn't hold back the tears. If Jack hadn't wrapped his arms around her she would have collapsed. "She's going to be fine, luv." Arabella pulled away and ran to her child's bedside. "Rosie, please come back to me." She whispered as she grabbed her hand. Jack and Arabella stayed by her side the rest of the night, but she didn't even open her eyes let alone go back to normal.

**Author's notes: Oh man, is it stupid to make yourself cry? Well if it is than I'm an idiot. Sorry if this chapter was depressing, but if a story has only happy stuff in it it's pretty stupid and dull. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter: Far Away

**Chapter 18: Far Away**

**Chapter 18: Far Away**

Rose's mind was far away in a place it hadn't been in years, fourteen to be exact. _She opened her eyes and swung her little feet on the floor. Today her daddy was supposed to be promoted to captain of the Wicked Wench. As usual she was the only one up, but she always fixed that. So with her evil grin, she made her way to her parent's bedroom and slowly opened the door. She crept to daddy's side of the bed, but just as she was about to jump on it, he opened his eyes and grabbed her, "Gotch ya!" he put her on the bed and tickled her belly. She laughed her sweet little laugh and tried her best to get him to stop, but it was no use. _

_He kept tickling her until Arabella woke up because of all the noise, "Alright I think that's enough for one morning." _

_He stopped and put Rose on his lap, "Oh, you spoil all the fun, Belle." _

_She gave him the look and took Rose, "After breakfast we need to get ready for your promotion ceremony." She got up and headed to the kitchen with Rose in her arms. Jack followed close behind. After breakfast was over, Arabella took her child upstairs to try and get her in a nice outfit (yeah right). She pulled a little pink dress from the wardrobe and a pair of white shoes. Rose gave her the 'I don't want to wear that' look. "Rosie you're going to wear this or I'm going to whip you." Rose straightened up and let her mother put the undergarments and then the pink dress on her._

_But all hell broke loose when Arabella tried to put Rose's hair up. "Oww!" she screamed as Arabella tried her best to get all the notes out of her curls. "You're hurting me."_

"_It won't hurt as much if you just sit still and let me finish." She brushed the rest of the notes out and put her hair back in a sliver barrette. "Now it wasn't that bad was it?" Rose got up, grabbed her doll, and sat back down. While she played with it, Arabella got up and went to get ready._

_Jack walked into Rose's room and watched her play. He smiled and wished she would never grow up. Only a few more years and she would want more independence. Not long after that she would be going to school and then begin to think guys were handsome instead of yucky. And she would probably start calling him 'Dad' instead of 'Daddy'. "Maybe it's time for Belle to have another one." He thought. He pondered that thought until he felt someone grab his leg. He looked down and saw Rose clinging to his leg and smiling up at him. He picked her up and kissed her cheek, "Rosie, promise me you will never like boys."_

_Rose gave him a disgusted look, "Yucky"_

"_That's my girl." He walked to his bedroom and saw Arabella pinning her red curls back, "You know Belle, I think it's time we had another one."_

_She turned around, "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean another baby."_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Think about, Rosie is growing and we do have the money for a second child and I wouldn't mind having a son."_

"_That's not what I'm thinking about. It's being pregnant and then going into labor I'm worried about."_

"_Just think about it." Jack took Rose downstairs and waited for Arabella, "Rosie, do you want a baby brother?" She shook her head, "I thought so." He sat down on the couch and held her on his lap. A few minutes later, Arabella came down the stairs. _

"_Okay let's go." Jack put Rose down and stood up. She grabbed his hand and followed her parents to the carriage. The carriage took them to the fort on the cliff. Arabella took Rose and stood with the rest of the women as the ceremony started. Rose didn't like standing there for what felt like hours even though it was only about twenty minutes. She fidgeted and tried to get away from her mom, but Arabella held on tight to her hand and gave her the look. Rose immediately stopped and stared at her daddy. _

_The ceremony was soon over and then the boring reception started. Rose had to stay close to her mom the whole time. Arabella seemed uncomfortable around these fancy people, but she tried her best for her husband. "Arabella" a voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Heather Dalton walking towards her. This woman annoyed her like the dickens._

"_Hello Heather" Arabella said when she had got up with her._

"_It's nice to see you again." She was dragging a little boy behind her. He had blond hair and a stuck-up look on his face._

"_Likewise" (not)_

"_Is this the little Rosie I keep hearing about?" Rose hid behind her mother._

"_Yes this is Rosie." She put her hand on her daughter's shoulder._

"_Well, this is my son, Fitzwilliam P. Dalton IV." Heather said as she put her hand behind her son's back._

"_After his father" Arabella still didn't really like Fitz after he tried to capture Jack while she was pregnant with Rose._

"_We had to keep the tradition alive."_

_Rose tugged on her mother's skirt. "What is it Rosie?" Arabella asked glad for the distraction._

"_I feel yucky." _

_Arabella put her hand on Rose's head. She felt warm. "I'm sorry, but I need to get her home. It was nice seeing you." She breathed a sigh of relief and went to find Jack. He was talking to his 'boss' Cutler Beckette. "Jack we need to go."_

"_Alright" they headed to the carriage and went home. Rose sat on her daddy's lap the whole way. She was freezing and sweating as they rode home. Jack pulled her even closer trying to keep her warm. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as the carriage pulled up in front of the house._

* * *

"Have there been any changes?" Jack asked as he walked into Rose's cabin. She had been out for two days and Arabella hadn't left her side for more than ten minutes.

"No, she hasn't even moved a muscle." she was sitting on an old, wooden chair watching her for any movement at all.

Jack walked over to the bed and sat down, "Belle, go to bed. I'll watch her for a while."

"No I need to be here when she wakes up." She pulled the blankets up higher on Rose and brushed the hair out of her face.

"I will come get you when she wakes up."

"No"

"Darling, you're exhausted. What if she wakes up and needs something and you're too tired to get it?"

Arabella looked up at him and nodded. She got up and headed to their cabin while Jack sat on Rose's bed and watched her sleep. He gently grabbed her hand, "You're going to be okay, luv."

* * *

_Rose awoke and sat up in the middle of a jungle. Bugs were flying around her ears and it was so hot and humid she felt like she was going to melt. She stood up and looked around for anything or anybody that might be around when she heard a voice behind her. "Rose!" she turned and saw Klaus running straight to her._

_She ran to him and put her arms around his neck, "Oh Klaus, I thought you were gone."_

_He pulled away from her and grabbed her wrist, "We've got to get out of here now." He pulled her further into the thick jungle._

"_What are we running from?" she asked._

_He ignored her and kept running like there was no tomorrow. They kept running until they heard gunshots. Klaus pulled Rose behind a tree and told her to be quiet. Rose still didn't understand why they were running or what they were running from until they heard a sinister voice. "Klaus give us the girl and you can go free." Henry said as he was walking through the overgrowth. He was armed with a gun and there were about ten British soldiers behind him with rifles. Rose was so scared she was sure they could hear her heart beat._

_Klaus looked at her and kissed her, "Stay here and when I tell you to run, you run as fast as you can."_

_She opened her mouth to protest, but he put his hand over it. "Do as a say and don't you dare come after me." _

_He got up and slowly crept to another tree. He pulled out his pistol and was about ready to shot Henry when he felt something go right through him. He looked behind him and saw Fitz with a horrible grin on his face. His sword had gone straight through him. "Have fun in the Locker, Captain Baudelaire." Fitz pulled his sword out as Klaus fell to the ground._

_Rose couldn't believe her eyes. She ran to Klaus' side and cupped his face in her hands, "You gonna be okay just stay with me."_

_Klaus raised his hand and caressed her face, "Run Rose"_

"_No, you need help."_

"_Go"_

_She grabbed his hand, "I can't"_

"_You have to, now" _

_He gently pushed her away from him, but she didn't run instead she just stayed by his side. "Klaus don't leave me here." The tears were running down her face._

"_I love you Rose" and with that he took his last breath._

"_Klaus no! Don't leave me!" she shook him as more tears came down her cheeks. She put her head on his chest and sobbed, "Please don't leave me."_

"_Forget it Rose. He's not coming back."_

_She looked up at him with hurt eyes, "Why are you doing this?"_

"_I always get what I want and I want you." He reached down and grabbed her arm, but she pulled out of his grasp and stood up._

"_You're not getting what you want this time." And with that she ran further into the jungle. She could hear Fitz and Henry along with the soldiers running after her, but she didn't care she was not going back. She kept running and looked back only once. They were getting closer by the minute. She kept running, but she wasn't looking where she was going and her foot slipped as she was coming to a cliff. She lost her balance and fell off with a horrible scream._

* * *

Jack had gotten up to get some rum. Nothing had changed since Rose had jumped off the ship and things were starting to get really scary. He walked to where they kept the rum and grabbed a bottle. Just as he was about to take a drink he heard a blood-curdling scream coming from Rose's cabin. He dropped the bottle and ran to the cabin as fast as lightning. Rose was lying in the bed screaming bloody murder. He ran to her side, pulled her onto his lap, and held her tightly, "It's alright Rosie. I'm here."

She stopped screaming and looked around. She was back in her cabin on the Pearl. She felt so weak and scared. That was the worst nightmare she had ever had in her life. She clung to her father and tried to stop shacking, but then she remembered what had happened before she had gone out. Her mother had told her that Klaus was dead and she hadn't taken it to well. She remembered going to the top of the deck and pulling herself up on the railing. Then she looked down at the cold, dark sea and let go of the rope. She remembered Jack screaming her name as she fell and she remembered hitting the water, but everything else was blank.

Jack looked down at his child, "Calm down, luv. You're safe."

She laid her head on his chest and cried. Klaus was gone… for good this time and she would end up spending the rest of her life on the Pearl with her parents. She vowed to herself right there and then that she would never love again. She pushed away from her father and lied back down on her side.

"Rosie, do ye need something?" Jack asked as he brushed the curls out of her face.

She slapped his hand away and didn't even look up at him. She felt so weak and it felt like she didn't have complete control of herself at all.

Jack pulled her onto her back and looked into her eyes. She still didn't look normal. "I'm going to get the doctor to have a look at you." She didn't say a thing which made Jack go even faster. He went and got the doctor and then he got Arabella.

She ran to Rose's room and wrapped her arms around her. Rose just lied there like she was no more than a rag doll. "Rosie, talk to me."

She just ignored her and lied there staring out the window. The doctor turned to Jack, "Could you two leave the room while I make sure she's alright?" Jack nodded and pulled Arabella to the door. The doctor turned back to Rose and sat down on the chair by the bed. "Rose, could you look at me?" Again no response, he checked her eyes and tried asking her some more questions, but still nothing came out of her mouth. He sighed and went to talk to her parents. When he opened the door Arabella was right in front of him. "She's still not quite back to herself yet. Actually I think she might be worse than before."

"What do ye mean by that?" Arabella asked.

"I don't think she's got control over herself and that is definitely not good. At some points she could be fine and actually get up and act normal or she could be completely out of control and may even get violent. So please be careful."

"Are you saying she's crazy?" Jack asked. Arabella turned pale and grabbed Jack's arm. She was about to pass out at the thought of her child losing her mind.

"Not exactly, I'm saying she's not in a very good mental state. In other words she's not completely there."

"So she's gone crazy." Jack said. He was so angry that Klaus had made his poor daughter go insane. It was all his fault she was like this. _"If that brat wasn't already dead, I would arrange it." _

"I guess you could call it that." He walked past them and went back to his hammock.

Arabella turned to Jack, "Please tell me he's wrong."

He put his arm around her and pulled her close, "I sure hope he is."

He opened the door and led Arabella to Rose's bedside. Arabella sat on the bed and grabbed Rose's hand, "Jack, go get some food. She needs to eat something." He nodded and grabbed a bowl of stew from the galley. Just as he was about to open the door, Jason walked out of his cabin, "Is she okay?" he looked like he was a little scared.

Jack sighed, "I don't think so, lad."

"Can I see her?"

"Maybe later" He put his hand on Jason's shoulder, "I think she'll be fine after a while."

"It's Klaus's fault, isn't it?" he said with anger in his voice. If Klaus hadn't made Rose fall for him she wouldn't be like this.

"Yes it is his fault." Jack pulled the door open and gave the bowl to his wife. He looked at his child and wished he could beat the crap out of that Baudelaire brat.

**Author's notes: Was that a little too dramatic? Sorry if it was. Review and give me suggestions or just tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter: Uncontrollable

**Chapter 19: Uncontrollable**

**Chapter 19: Uncontrollable**

The next day nothing had really changed. Rose would occasionally say something, but usually it was something along the lines of 'Leave me alone', 'Go away' or 'Mom, let go of me'. She stayed in bed the whole time staring out the window wishing she was dead. Since someone was by her side 24/7 she never got the chance to try again so she just sat there ignoring everyone and everything.

Arabella sat by her side trying not to cry in front of her. She tried everything to get her to respond, but it was no use. She just sat there waiting for Rose to go back to the way she was. She was about to doze off when Jason came in the room, "How is she?"

"She's still pretty quiet."

Jason walked over to the chair and put his hand on his mother's shoulder, "Mum, let me watch her for a little while."

"I don't know…"

"You've been sitting there since last night. Let me do it."

She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, "Thank you, Jason" she stood up and walked towards the door, but before she got there the room began to spin and she collapsed.

* * *

"Belle, are ye okay?" Jack asked. She opened her eyes and looked around. Her stomach was upset and she was so exhausted she could barely sit up.

"What happened?" she asked she tried to get up, but Jack pushed her back on the pillows.

"You passed out cold."

"Well, I'm fine now so I need to get back to Rosie."

"Jason's keeping an eye on her. You just rest."

"I don't have time. I've got to help me baby."

"She'll be fine. I think the doctor needs to take a look at you."

"Why?"

"You don't look so good."

She gave him the look, "That's a very nice thing to say to your wife."

"You know what I mean, woman." He got up and headed to the door, "If you get up I swear I will lock you in here."

"Whatever ye say, 'captain'."

"And don't you forget it." He walked out and she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Arabella, wake up."

She opened her eyes and saw the doctor sitting on a chair next to the bed. "How long was I asleep?"

"Quite awhile, so Jack tells me you haven't been looking to good."

"I hadn't noticed."

"I didn't think you would since you spend every waking moment by Rose's bedside."

"I need to be there for her so just figure out what's wrong with me so I can be there for her."

He asked her some questions and she answered as best as she could. After a few minutes, he sighed and got up, "Well you don't have anything fatal and you can't take any medicine to help so it's probably best to just function, but I want you to get your sleep."

"But what's wrong with me?"

He smiled, "If my guess is correct… you're going to be a mother again."

"What?! Are sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"But that can't be right. I can't have another one. One's barely alive as it is and the other one is a major handful."

"This is usually pretty easy to guess."

"Oh god" She hung her head and wished she was dreaming.

"Do you want me to get Jack?"

"No, I'll tell him later."

"Alright then." he left the cabin as she fell back on the pillows.

"Oh my god." She couldn't do this not again especially now, but it was too late. There was nothing she could do. She was going to have another baby. "How am I supposed to tell Jack? There's a war going on and Rosie is sick. I can't be pregnant right now." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she thought of what was going to happen when she told him. When Rose came they were forced to get married. When Jason happened, Jack was convicted of piracy and Rose was kidnapped. Nothing good usually happened when she got pregnant. "I've got to tell him sooner or later."

Sooner came too soon, just as she finished saying that, Jack walked into the cabin, "So you going to live?"

"I don't know."

"It's not serious, is it?"

"I guess you could say that."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" he said with that joking look in his eyes and a smirk on his face. She looked up at him not knowing what to say. His smirk vanished, "You are, aren't you?"

"Jack, I... didn't mean for this to happen what with Rosie being sick and everything else that's going on, but…"

He put his hand over her mouth, "If you would shut yer mouth for a few minutes, I'd be able to tell you that I'm not mad."

"But how can we have a child now? We've already got our hands full with two children and ye've got yer ship and the war."

"There's nothing we can do about that, Belle."

She sighed, "I guess you're right." She slowly got up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked

"I'm going to take care of me little girl."

"Jason is watching Rosie."

"And now I'm going to watch her and don't ye dare try and stop me." And with that she made her way to Rose's cabin.

_There was a loud crash as Alex pushed Rose into the coffee table. She turned and saw the glass vase her father had gotten for her mother had broken into a thousand pieces. One of them had cut her leg pretty bad. "What the hell happened!?" Henry shouted as he walked into the room._

_Alex pointed to Rose who was looking at her cut, "She ran into the table and knocked the vase over."_

"_No I didn't, you're the one who pushed me into the table."_

"_Enough! Alex, go upstairs. Rose, get up." Alex ran to his room while Rose tried to get up, but the cut really hurt. Henry stomped over to her with anger in his eyes, "I said get up." He pulled her to her feet and took her to the den._

"_Daddy, I didn't do it." She said in her seven year old voice._

"_Don't you dare lie to me." He slapped her face and knocked her to the floor. Then he pulled her back on her feet and dragged her to the couch. "This will teach you to behave." He pulled out a wipe and threw her over his knee. It felt like it was going right through her skin. She screamed at the top of her lungs and prayed someone would help her._

Rose's eyes flew open at the memory of that awful day. She was panting like she had just gone through a really hard workout.

Her mother shot up out of her chair like she had heard a fire alarm or something, "Rosie what is it? Are you okay?" she stroked Rose's hair and tried to get her to calm down.

"Leave me alone." Rose said as she pushed her mother's hand away.

"Baby, let me help you."

"NO! Leave me alone!" she was shacking uncontrollable.

"Rosie you need help." She reached for her, but Rose pushed her arms away and got up off the bed.

"Leave. Me. Alone! I don't want your help I want KLAUS!" she started to knock over everything in her path and she was going completely insane. Arabella tried to grab her and put her back in bed, but she pushed her to the floor.

Arabella wanted to cry at the sight of her daughter going crazy. She got up and ran to get Jack. He was by the helm staring at the horizon. She ran up to him, "Jack, Rosie is out of control."

He ran past her and to Rose's cabin. When he saw her losing her mind, it broke his heart. He grabbed her arms and dragged her off the floor. She kicked and screamed at the top of her lungs. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her tight, but she still wouldn't stop. "Belle, get the doctor!" she did as he asked and the doctor was soon walking to the cabin. He pulled a bottle out of his bag and walked over to Jack.

"Hold her still while I try and get her to swallow this." He opened the bottle and poured the liquid down her throat. She stopped struggling and went limp in her father's arms.

"What the heck was that?" Jack asked as he laid her on the bed.

"Something my father came up with. It always worked when he needed to knock someone out without hurting them." He handed Jack the bottle, "Whenever she gets to the point where she can hurt someone or herself, give her this." He turned and left them with the girl.

Arabella walked over to the bed and sat by her sleeping child. She had tears in her eyes that threatened to make their way down her face, "Jack, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, luv." He sat beside her and put his arm around her. Then he noticed the blood on Rose's sleeve. He pulled it up and saw the cuts. Arabella grabbed a wet cloth and started cleaning them. The tears started making there way down her face as she cleaned Rose's cuts. Jack kissed her cheek, "She's going to be fine, Belle."

"I hope your right." She kissed her daughter's head and pulled the covers up.

**Author's notes: If Jack sounds too mushy again I apologize. I really want some reviews so please review. I know midgetmania isn't the only one who has read this story so reviews would be very much appreciated otherwise I have no idea if people like it or not. Oh and thanks midgetmania.**


	20. Chapter: A Horrible Discovery

**Chapter 20: A Horrible Discovery**

**Chapter 20: A Horrible Discovery**

Jason walked around the deck trying to get his mind off everything that was going on. Rose was losing her mind and it was all Klaus Baudelaire's fault. His mother wouldn't leave her side and it was taking a toll on her what with the passing out from exhaustion and the occasional throwing up. He thought that last part was a little weird, but he didn't pay any mind to it.

He walked to the front of the ship and stared out at the waves crashing against the ship when all of a sudden a ship showed up right next to the Pearl. He looked at the name plate. It was the Fleur de la Mort. Jason had never seen a ship that could appear out of nowhere and was a little creped out especially when he saw the captain. She had long, curly, red hair and brown eyes that looked all too familiar. She had a mean look on her face that made him shack in his boots. He just stood there staring at her until Jack walked on deck.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he shouted as he walked up the stairs. Then he saw the Fleur and its captain and he stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't let the fear show on his face, but inside he was shacking like a leaf.

"I was hoping I would never see your dirty face again." Captain Smith said standing at the railing of her ship.

"Likewise" Jack said as he took a few steps forward, "What is it you want?"

"I want to talk to Arabella."

"I don't think she wants to talk to you though."

"Too bad, because I'm going to talk to her anyway." She boarded the Pearl and got right in Jack's face as best as she could since he was a few inches taller than her. "And you're not going to stop me."

"Fine, she's in the cabin next to mine."

Captain Smith turned and went below. Jason walked over to Jack, "Who the devil is that?"

"My worst enemy"

"Why?"

"She nearly killed me because I did something to her daughter."

"But why does she want to talk to Mum."

Jack looked down at his son, "Who do ye think her daughter is?"

"Oh"

Captain Smith made her way to the cabin and opened the door. Arabella was sitting on the bed with Rose's head on her lap, "What happened to her?"

Arabella looked up and saw her mother walk in, "What do you want?"

"I heard about your inn getting burned."

"How would you know? Ye never stopped by to come and see me or even your own grandson."

Laura raised an eyebrow, "My what?"

"Yer grandson, I had another child with Jack and he looks just like his father and get this I'm having another one."

"What!? After what that man put you through you go and give him another one? Arabella, what is wrong with you?"

"No, what is wrong with you? Why do you decide, 'Oh I'm just going to go kill the boy me granddaughter loves and make her lose her mind'?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Klaus Baudelaire. He was the captain of the Dark Avenger until you killed him. Rosie loved him with all her heart and now because of you she's lost her mind."

"How did you find her?" she asked in almost a whisper.

Arabella looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean how did you find her?"

"Are ye saying you knew she was alive?"

"Arabella, I didn't have a choice. When I heard about that idiot screwing everything up, I panicked. I came to your house to get you and Rosie and take you both away. Then I saw the fire so when Fitz came out with Rosie I pulled him aside and made a deal with him. If he would take Rosie to the 20th century and keep her there, I would never attack another British vessel as long as I lived. He agreed and I gave him the Timekeeper and ran off."

Arabella just sat there staring at her mother. She was horrified that her own mother would do such a thing. If she hadn't taken her away, Rose would've been with her the whole time and would never had met Klaus or even gotten into this mess. "You're the one who took my baby away from me."

"Arabella, I didn't know what I was doing…I"

"Get out"

"Arabella"

"GET OUT!" she screamed.

Laura turned and went back to the deck. She wished she could change the past, but she couldn't. She walked over to Jack and punched him right in the jaw, "That's for getting her pregnant again." And with that she went back to her ship and sailed away.

Jack rubbed his jaw and walked down to Rose's cabin. When he walked in, Arabella was in tears. "What's wrong, luv?"

Arabella looked up at him, "She was the one who took Rosie."

Jack's anger welled up like flames did when someone threw gasoline on them, "What did you say?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"My mother was the one who gave Rosie to Fitz."

Jack just stood there with his fists clenched. Captain Smith had never liked him, but that was way too low even for her, stealing your own grandchild from her mother just because the father had done the right thing. It made his blood boil. He walked back to the helm and tried to stop himself from destroying Captain Smith once and for all.

* * *

"You didn't keep your end of the deal!" Captain Smith shouted at Lord Dalton.

"I most certainly did. Jack was the one who took her." Lord Dalton replied

"He wouldn't have been able to if she had been in the 21st century!"

"The deal was to take her someplace where she would be safe. I gave her to a family that would do that and they promised to train her to despise her ancestry. They thought they were doing a good job of it when they brought her back, but unfortunately she fooled them into thinking that and that's when Jack showed up and took her away. So you see I did my part, but it was the girl who got herself in this mess."

"You didn't do your part good enough so I don't see any reason to keep my end of the deal." She turned and was about to leave when two soldiers stepped in front of her.

"I don't think you want to do that madam." A voice said as he made his way into the room.

"Lord Beckett? Everyone heard you had died in the Battle."

"You should never believe everything you hear. Now about the deal, I am willing to make another one and I assure you I will hold up my end."

Laura gave him a curious look, "What is the deal?"

"You join us and we won't hurt your daughter or your granddaughter."

"What about her other child?" Laura asked.

"We won't hurt him either unless they don't cooperate. Then we will have to do what's best for the Company."

"As in kill them."

"I'm afraid so."

"Well if her children's lives are on the line, I think I could convince her."

"Excellent"

**Author's notes: Was it a good idea that I brought back Beckett? Please tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter: Coming Back

**Chapter 21: Coming Back**

**Chapter 21: Coming Back **

The Pearl made port and the crew all went ashore to enjoy themselves for a while before they had to leave for Shipwreck Cove. Arabella stayed with Rose and Jason on the ship even though Jack thought they should all get away from the ship for a while. Arabella refused and stayed with her children. Jason was occupying himself with something or other (probably something that involved a practical joke on the crew) while she cleaned the galley and kept an eye on Rose who hadn't gone out of control since that one night. She just lied there staring out the window not paying any attention to anyone or anything while her mind traveled to the past.

Jack walked to the tavern and sat down at the bar. He was still pretty steamed about Captain Smith and he was more worried about Rose than ever. He figured that awful night was just the beginning. He grabbed a bottle of rum and took a big gulp. The doctor suggested that it might be wise to put Rose in an institution that might be able to help her, but Jack had knocked him right in the jaw.

* * *

"Klaus are you sure you're okay?" Duncan asked as they walked through the small town.

"A bump on the head is no big deal." He replied

"It was more than just a bump on the head. You almost died."

"Well, I didn't so let's go." He was so frustrated about Jack barging into his mansion and taking Rose against her will.

"You're not still mad about Jack taking Rose, are you?"

"Maybe I am."

"Klaus, he has a right as her father to decide that sort of thing."

"But he can't keep her forever."

"That's true, but for now she's still under his authority until her 21st birthday."

"When she turns twenty-one and if she wants to, I'm marrying her."

"Her 21st birthday isn't that far off, is it?"

"Three years and two months away."

"That's not that long. You'll be with her in no time." Duncan gave Klaus a slap on the back and kept following him until they came to the docks, "Actually I think you're going to see her before then."

"What are talking about?" Duncan pointed to the ship with black sails that was moored to the dock a few feet away.

Just then, they saw Quigley coming towards them. "Oh thank god you're alive!" Quigley wrapped his arm around his brother-in-law and then his brother.

"Quigley, how did you survive?" Duncan asked letting go of his brother.

"You not going to believe this, but I was on the Pearl."

"Wait a minute, they pulled you out of the water and let you live to tell about?" Klaus asked astonished that Jack hadn't shot him on sight.

"Yes, but we'll worry about that later. You've got to come with me." He grabbed Klaus' wrist and started to drag him to the Pearl.

"Why?" Klaus asked as he was being dragged.

"When I fell off the ship, I thought you were dead since you were lying there in a pool of blood. Unfortunately, I told that to Jack and then Rose heard about it and she lost her mind, literally."

Klaus got this panicked look on his face, "What do you mean literally? What happened to her?"

"A few hours after she heard about your death, she jumped off the back of the ship. Jack jumped in after her and saved her, but she was unconscious for two days and a few days ago she lost all control of herself and they had to knock her out for her own safety. Sometimes she'll just lie in bed and stare out the window and other times she'll just sleep and wake up screaming as if she had seen something awful. A lot of the time if you try and touch her she'll either shove your hand back or even slap you."

Klaus turned pale and had a horrified look on his face when Quigley finished. "Where is she?"

"She's in her cabin, but I'm not so sure her father would want you to see her. He blames you for this."

"I don't care! I want to see her!" He ran past Quigley and onto the Pearl. Then he went below and ran right into Arabella.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked reaching behind her and putting her hand on the pistol she kept hidden in her skirt.

"Where's Rose? I need to see her."

"Who are you and what do you want with my daughter?" she said as she pulled the pistol out and pointed it at his head.

He raised up his hands to show her that he didn't mean any harm, "I'm Klaus Baudelaire. Please I need to see her."

"You're supposed to be dead." She kept the pistol pointed at his head, but she had a feeling he wasn't lying to her.

"That doesn't matter right now. I need to see Rose." He was pretty much pleading with her now.

"Alright, but if Jack finds you he will shot you."

"I don't care. Where is she?"

Arabella lowered the pistol and pointed to the cabin behind her. Klaus ran past her and into the cabin. When he saw Rose, tears began to welled up in his eyes. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. He grabbed her hand and brushed the curls from her face. _"How could I have done this to her?"_

He felt someone touch his shoulder, "I think she would be glad to know you're okay." Arabella said. She knew from the moment he ran in here with that look on his face and the threat of being shot hanging over his head that he loved Rose with all his heart.

He looked up at her with hurt eyes, "It's all my fault she's like this."

"No it's not your fault. It's Captain Smith's fault."

Klaus gave her a confused look, "Who?"

"The woman that attacked yer ship."

"How did you know it was a woman that attacked my ship?"

"Yer brother-in-law told me about that ship and I knew exactly who owned it. How did you survive?"

"I only got hit in the head and knocked unconscious, but I was bleeding and head wounds bleed pretty badly so Quigley only thought I was dead."

"I'm so sorry about that. If Captain Smith had known about you and Rosie she may have not done it."

"How would you know?"

"She's me mum, but she might have done it considering all the other horrible things she did to Rosie."

"Like what?"

"She was the one who took her in the first place."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, you need to know your enemies."

They heard someone come down below and Arabella ran to the door and locked it. "If that's Jack, you're in a lot of trouble."

"Why didn't you shot me?"

She walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed, "I think you might be able to help me bring Rosie back. She only went into this shock because she thought you were dead and by the look on yer face, I could tell you love her."

"But what about Jack?"

"First of all young man, you may want to call him 'Captain Jack' and second, he won't cross me."

"Thank you, Mrs. Sparrow."

"Please don't call me that, call me Arabella."

"So that's where Rose gets her middle name."

"Aye" she walked to the door and was about to open it when she heard someone knock.

"Belle, why did you lock the door?" Jack asked

"Uh…I was changing Rosie's clothes." She was not a very good liar.

"It's nothing I ain't seen before."

"Just go."

"Fine, stubborn woman, we're leaving in a few hours."

Arabella looked back at Klaus, "Um…okay." She heard Jack walk away from the door and up to the deck. She turned back to Klaus, "Ye've got to get out of here."

"But I need to stay with her."

"Alright, how about this, I will go and tell yer crew to follow a good distance from us and you stay here unnoticed."

"Fine"

Arabella opened the door, "If you hear someone coming, hide and don't come out until ye're dead sure they are gone." Klaus nodded as she closed the door. Arabella made her way to the deck and found Quigley waiting for Klaus. "Quigley, go tell Klaus' crew to follow the Pearl, but at a distance so Jack doesn't catch you."

"Alright" Quigley walked down the gangplank and back to the Dark Avenger.

Arabella walked to her cabin and lied down. She was so exhausted she could barely keep her eyes open. She looked down at her stomach, "If you are a girl, you'd better not fall in love until you're at least twenty-one." She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Klaus sat beside Rose just talking to her as if she would respond. "What can I do to bring you back?" he asked. She just lied there with her eyes closed. It was very late and he could barely keep his eyes open. Finally he leaned against the bedpost and fell asleep praying Rose would come back to him.

* * *

The next morning, Arabella woke up with a horrible stomach ache. "Stupid morning sickness" she said as she sat up and almost lost her dinner. She got up and went to get a bucket, but she decided to check on Rose first. She walked to the cabin and saw Klaus sleeping beside her holding her hand. She shook his shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes, "You'd better not let Jack catch you doing that."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to let him catch me here."

"That too"

"Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"Oh, it's just a stomach ache."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Arabella sighed, "Alright I'll tell ye, but if you say anything about this I will tell Jack you're here."

"I swear I won't tell."

"I'm expecting."

"I kind of guessed that."

"How would ye know?"

"My mother looked the same way when she was pregnant with my little sister."

"Oh"

She turned and walked out of the cabin and then she found a bucket. But just as she was about to open the door to the cabin, Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning Belle"

"Jack, if ye don't let go of me I swear I will throw up all over you."

"Having morning sickness, eh?"

"Aye, now let go." She pushed him away and went into the cabin. Jack sighed and went to go check on Rose.

Klaus heard someone coming so he hid himself under the bed and waited. The person walked in and sat on the bed. "Ello Rosie" It was Jack. Klaus held his breath. He knew if he got caught he was as good as dead. Jack sat there for a little while longer and then got up and walked out of the room. Klaus breathed a relieved sigh and got out from under the bed. He sat down and grabbed Rose's hand, "I've got something for you." He pulled her iPod out of his pocket and laid it beside her. "I found it when Henry threw us in the van." He placed one of the ear buds in her ear and played Beauty and the Beast. When he hit play, she opened her eyes and looked out the window. Her eyes still looked glazed over, but he could tell she was there.

Just as the song ended, the door flew open. Klaus turned around and saw a thirteen year old boy standing there with a surprised look on his face. Klaus assumed this was Rose's little brother, Jason. "Who are you?" Jason asked

"Jason, don't tell your dad I'm here."

"You're Klaus aren't you?" his face went from surprised to angry. He turned and ran toward the deck.

Klaus ran after him and caught up with him. He grabbed his arms and made the boy look straight at him. "Listen to me. I'm here to help your sister not hurt her."

"You already did that."

"Look, just cooperate. I think I can help her, but you can't let Captain Jack know I'm here, okay?" he pleaded.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I love your sister. I'd rather die than hurt her and I'm not interested in just getting a son. I want to spend the rest of my life with only one woman and that woman is your sister, so please don't tell."

"Alright I won't, but if you do anything to hurt her, I'll kill you, savvy?"

Klaus nodded and went back to the cabin. He knew he could bring Rose back if he just had time to do it. He sat beside her and started talking to her again. She just kept staring out the window as if she was looking for him.

Jason walked up to the deck and leaned up against the railing. He wasn't sure if he should trust Klaus or not. On one hand, he had looked dead serious when he told him he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Rose, but on the other, he was a Baudelaire and everybody knew you should never trust them. He kept pondering that until he felt someone come up next to him. He turned and saw Jack standing right next to him. "Boy, I've got something I need to tell ye."

"What would that be?"

"You wouldn't mind having another sibling, now would you?"

Jason's eyes widened, "What! Are you out of yer mind?"

"I've got no control over these things. If I did you and your sister would've never been born."

"But why another one? Rose is bad enough and on top of that she's sick and the Baudelaire boy isn't helping."

"How could the Baudelaire boy not help if he's dead?"

"_Oh bugger"_ He knew he just blew it. Maybe Jack wouldn't kill him. Instead he might just beat the tar out of him. Either way it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Jason, are you hiding something?" Jack looked straight into his son's eyes. Jason looked away from his father which made Jack know for a fact that he was hiding something. "What is it, lad?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?"

"I…uh…" he couldn't get the right words out of his mouth. He knew Klaus was about to get it and it was his fault.

Jack turned and headed straight for Rose's cabin. Something was going on and he had a feeling he wasn't going to be too happy about it.

Klaus was sitting by Rose stroking her hair. He wasn't sure if he could do anything now so he just watched her and talked to her. Just being with her made him feel better. She never slapped him or shoved him away which made him wonder if she knew who he was. He started telling her about the day they had met when they were three. She had been shy and scared while he had tried to get her to play with him. After about ten minutes of trying to talk her into coloring, she followed him to his room and they colored his books for hours and talked. Suddenly, she turned her head away from the window and looked up at him. Her eyes were back to normal and she had some color back in her face.

Klaus' heart raced as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Rose, it's me. It's Klaus."

Right when she was about to say something, the door flew open and Jack stood in the doorway with his fists clenched and an angry look on his face that could scare the meanest of all beasts. "How the devil did you get here?" he said through clenched. Klaus couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. He was shacking with fear as Jack gave him that cold glare. Jack stomped over to the trembling teen and pulled him off the bed by his shirt collar. "I asked you how you got here." Klaus still couldn't get the words out of his mouth so Jack punched him in the jaw, "HOW DID YOU GET ON MY SHIP!" He didn't wait for Klaus to reply. He just started beating him up the same way he beat up Fitz.

"Stop it." A faint voice said as Jack kicked him in the gut again. Jack turned and saw Rose sitting up and looking at him with her brown eyes filled with tears. Jack let go of Klaus and let him fall to the floor. He walked over to Rose and sat beside her. "Please don't hurt him." she begged.

He pulled her close to him and clung to her like someone was going to barge in and take her away. He didn't pay any more attention to the Baudelaire boy as he held his daughter. He was just so thrilled to have her back. He pulled her away from him and held her in front of him. "Are you okay, luv?"

She smiled, "I'm fine, Dad."

Rose looked up at Klaus who was standing there the whole time. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Can't get rid of me that easily."

"What a shame." Jack said getting up off the bed, "Okay, I'm not going to beat the living daylights out of you so do ye mind telling me how you got on my ship?"

Klaus told him about Quigley running up to him and telling him about Rose. And he told him about Arabella making it so he could be with Rose. When he was finished, Jack didn't look mad; he just looked a tad annoyed that Arabella had brought him on his ship without consulting him first. "So, me own wife betrays me. That's what I get for marrying a pirate."

"I thought you two only got married because grandma held a gun to your head."

"Aye, speaking of which, I'm going to get yer mum. Then I'm going to have a talk with you, boy." He got up and went to get Arabella.

Klaus sat on the bed beside Rose and grabbed her hand, "I guess he has a better opinion of me."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"I'm not, but I think if he still doesn't like me, your mother will probably nag him until he does."

Rose laughed, "You got that right." She squeezed his hand, "I really missed you."

"As did I. Rose don't you ever scar me like that again."

"I promise as long as you promise to do the same."

"Of course I do." Klaus smiled and slowly leaned in and claimed her lips.

Right after they touched, Jack cleared his throat, "Boy, come with me." Klaus got up and followed Jack to his cabin. Jack motioned for him to sit at the table. He did as he was told and tried not to let him see him shack. He was a nervous wreck underneath his brave face. "Let's get a few things straight. I don't think Rosie is ready to marry anybody right now especially you and I'm not so sure I trust you just yet."

Klaus took a deep breathe, "I know the Baudelaire's have a reputation of betraying people, but I would never do that to Rose or anyone she loved and I'm pretty sure she knows that."

"I still say she's too young."

"I understand that, but I'm still in love with her and I do intend to marry her when she is old enough." He held his breathe hoping Jack wouldn't slit his throat right there and then.

"So you still want to marry her, even if you have to wait?" Klaus nodded, "I'll think about it, but I'm not letting her leave until she's at least twenty-one or so, savvy?"

"Yes sir"

"Well, there are still a few more things I want to get straight with you."

"And what would those things be?" He relaxed a little bit, but he was still on edge.

"Don't let me catch you two kissing, touching, or getting to close."

He started to breathe again, "That's taking it a little too far, don't you think?"

"No, I don't. Now go send your ship a signal or something and then get off mine."

"Alright" Klaus got up and walked to the door, "But I'm still going to say goodbye to Rose." He went to her cabin where Rose and her mother were talking. He walked over to the bed, "I need to get back to my ship."

"Can't you stay a little longer? I haven't been able to talk with you yet." Rose pleaded.

"Your dad doesn't really want me around right now and I really need to get back." He leaned down and kissed her, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, to." She replied as he let go. He smiled at her and went to the deck.

Arabella looked at Rose, "Well, I think he's a good boy."

"He certainly is. Mama, please say Dad will let me marry him."

"I don't know, but if he doesn't I'll nag him until he either lets you marry him or he cuts off my head."

"There will be no need for that." Jack said as he walked in on the conversation.

Rose's face lit up, "You mean it. I can marry him?"

"Maybe, when your twenty-one."

"That's not funny, Dad."

"I didn't say it was."

Rose's face went from excited to angry. "What? Your saying I have to stay with you for another three years?"

"Yep"

"But that's not fair!"

"Actually Rosie, I think it is." Arabella said

Rose gave her mother a hurt look, "I thought you were on my side."

"I'm on no one's side, but I think your father is right. You should wait."

"Why? You two got married when you were eighteen."

"Rosie, when we got married, your mother was four months pregnant with you. Luv, this is for your own good."

"Yeah right, you just don't want me to grow up."

"Rosie that's not true and you know that." Arabella said. She didn't respond so after a few minutes of just standing there staring at their daughter, Jack motioned for Arabella to follow him into his cabin. "Well, what a brilliant why to break the news to her, Jack." Arabella said as she plopped down on the bed.

"I thought she took it rather well."

She gave him a flat look, "Oh sure and I've got a million gold coins stashed away somewhere."

"What? I told her the deal. That's all I needed to say. What do you want to do? Tell her she can go with that brat right now?"

"No, but ye could've explained why we want her to wait till she's twenty-one instead of saying ye're going to wait and that's that."

"Oh please, we don't need to do that. She'll eventually get used to the idea and stop complaining about it."

"Whatever you say 'Captain'."

Jack sighed and lied down next to her, "Please say you think this next one is a boy."

"I have no idea, but if it is a girl ye're in a lot of trouble."

"Ye don't have to tell me that."

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Jack, it's not like ye'll never see her again. She'll just be married is all."

"That's what I'm afraid of. She's so young and not ready to leave yet."

"That and ye're not ready for your little girl to grow up yet. Nether am I."

"I'm just not ready for a boy to be thinking about her in that…way."

"Jack, I would love nothing more than to turn her back into a one-year-old and keep her with me for the rest of me life, but she has to grow up and go out into the world. We can't just hide her away from everything forever."

"I still don't like the idea of that boy…well you know." Just the thought of it made Jack wanted to go back to that ship right now and shot him.

Arabella chuckled, "My mother thought the same thing and if she hadn't let me go where would you be?"

"Childless and without a gorgeous girl" He replied putting his arm around her. He looked at her stomach and prayed that it was a boy and not a girl. They were a lot harder than he had thought when Rose was born. But he had to admit, he didn't mind having a little girl that adored her father like Rose use to do. Now she just thought he was really weird. _"Why can't they just stay little and not like boys?"_ he asked himself.

**Author's notes: Longest chapter ever written by Blackgrrl92. I know Rose kinda sounds like a brat in the last part, but she still wasn't completely herself yet so please give her some time to come back. Please review. I'm dying here! Oh and the version of Beauty and the Beast song I'm talking about is the special edition version by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson.  
**


	22. Chapter: Shipwreck Cove

**Chapter 22: Shipwreck Cove**

**Chapter 22: Shipwreck Cove**

A few days later, Rose was back to her old self although finding out that her mother was pregnant made her feel a little sick, but that soon passed. She was back to being a pirate and playing pranks on anybody who was dumb enough to fall for it. If someone did find out it was planned, Jason was always the one who was suspected. She was still a little upset about being forced to live here for another three years, but she figured there was nothing to do except wait for it to be over.

Jack looked down at Rose as she was tying up some loose lines. She was finally back to her old self although he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not what with all the pranks. He wished he could keep her here and never let her go. He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone spotted a ship heading their way. He looked through his spyglass and saw the British flag fluttering in the wind. "Prepare the cannons and be ready to fight when I say so."

The ship was soon right next to them with her cannons ready to go. Then a figure none of them expected to see stepped out into the open. "Jack, it's been a while hasn't it?" Lord Beckett said.

"What a shame, we were so hoping you hadn't made it through the battle." Jack said

"Let's just cut to the chase, Sparrow. I need to speak with you privately on my ship. I swear we won't do anything to you or your ship for now."

"Fine"

Jack swung across to the Victoria and followed Beckett to his office. Beckett sat at his desk and motioned for Jack to sit. When he refused, Beckett started, "I have a proposition for you, Jack."

"Surprise, surprise" Jack said sarcastically.

"It's quite simple, just give me Rose and we'll leave you and the Brethren Court alone."

"Ye honestly think I would give you my child? Not happening mate."

"If you did, Klaus Baudelaire would never be able to lay a hand on her."

"And how would you do that? I've had no luck at all."

"If she was already married, he wouldn't be able to touch her."

Jack thought for a moment. He still didn't trust Klaus, but giving Rose over to Beckett didn't sound like a good idea either. But having her somewhere where she would be safe now that was something to think about and Klaus wouldn't be able to get to her and ruin her life.

"You could see her anytime you wanted within reason."

Jack turned toward him, "And if I did agree to this deal, who is the boy in question?"

Beckett smirked, "Fitzwilliam P. Dalton IV"

"Over my dead body"

"He isn't as bad as he seems. That young man would take very good care of her. She would be in good hands and Klaus Baudelaire wouldn't be able to get anywhere near her."

"Sorry, but I'm just not interested in letting that boy touch my child."

"Think of what's best for Rose, Jack. She'd have everything she'd ever want. She would be taken care of very well and you would never have to worry about the Baudelaire boy ever again."

Jack thought again, there were a lot of benefits. She would be taken care of and Klaus would never see her again. But she's also young and not ready to be someone's wife. And what would this do to her? The last time she thought she would never see him again, she went crazy literally. Arabella probably wouldn't think it was a good idea after all these were the people who had taken her from her parents in the first place. Oh, the difficulties of being a father.

Jack knew what he had to do so he turned back to Beckett, "I'm afraid it's impossible since the last time she was in Lord Dalton's care, she was beaten and ill-treated to the point of death so my answer is still no, savvy?"

"Very well" He motioned for the guard to take Jack away, "I hope you survive the next battle, but I doubt it."

Jack heard cannon fire and then a cannon ball came right through the wall. He kicked the guard in the stomach and ran to the deck. The Black Pearl was swarming with red coats fighting his crew. Rose was still on deck fighting off any soldiers that dared to come near her. Jack grabbed a rope and swung back to his ship. He pulled out his sword and fought back. He looked behind him and saw Fitz heading straight for Rose who was distracted with two soldiers trying to slit her throat. Jack knocked the red coat he was dealing with in the head with the hilt of his sword and made his way to Rose. "Rosie, look out!" he shouted trying to get to her. She knocked the other men out of the way and jumped out of the way just as Fitz tried to grab her. Fitz tried to hit her, but she blocked it and got him right in the arm which made him rather mad. He swiped at her just barely grazing her wrist. She ignored the pain she felt and took another swing at him, but he blocked it and pushed her to the ground. She fell and just when she was about to grab her sword, he stepped on her hand and grabbed it. He pointed the sword at her head with a very disturbing grin on his face. "You're mine now, Rose."

Jack walked up behind the brat and put his sword to his throat, "Actually boy, she's mine." The rest of the crew had all the soldiers up against the main mast. Jack turned to the crew, "Secure the prisoners and get us out of here." Then he turned back to Fitz, "As for you, you can return to your father and the bloody East India Trading Company." He dragged the boy to the railing and pushed him off the ship. Jack turned to Rose who was still on the floor holding her bleeding wrist. He helped her up and took her inside, "Yer mother's going to throw a fit."

"I know." She replied as they went to his cabin where Arabella was waiting for the battle to be over.

When she saw them come in, she ran over to Rose and looked her over to check the damage. "I knew you should have been in here with me." She said when she saw the cut on her wrist.

"I'm fine mom and I'm not a baby anymore. I can fight just as good as anybody."

Arabella pulled her over to the bed and made her sit down while she treated the wound. "That doesn't mean I don't worry about you."

"Belle, she was a big help out there and I needed her since you can't do it at the moment."

"Don't remind me." She turned back to Rose's cut and wrapped a cloth around it. "Rosie, go rest for a little while"

"But I feel fine"

"Just do as I say" Arabella demanded. Rose nodded and left the room.

Arabella turned to Jack, "When will this be over?"

"Probably after we make a decision about the alliance and then we'll hopefully blow them to oblivion."

"Unless they do that to us" she lied on the bed and sighed, "How much farther to Shipwreck Cove?"

"We should be there by tomorrow night."

"Oh brilliant"

Jack lied down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Remember the last time you were in Shipwreck?"

"I had a baby in that crazy shack you called a home."

"Well, it beats having to do it on the Fury."

"Ye have a point."

Jack kissed her cheek and then claimed her lips. "Please tell me you think this baby is a boy."

"Jack, I'm not sure, but I have no control of it so if you would please stop asking me before I slap you silly I would really appreciate it."

"Mood swings already?" She grabbed the pillow and hit him with it. "Sorry, I'm just saying it's a little soon for that?"

Arabella rolled her eyes and tried to wiggle out of his hold, but he held on tight with his evil smile on his face. She looked him straight in the eye, "Ye're enjoying this a little too much."

"Well, you are my wife which means I have a right to enjoy it, darling."

"Not if yer wife is tired and pregnant and is about ready to hurt you."

"Fine, be that way." He got up and left. He went to Rose's room to check on her and saw her door agar. He looked in and saw her staring out the window with tears in her eyes…again. Jack was never good at calming her down in situations like these. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, "What's wrong, luv?"

"I just miss him is all."

"_Not the Baudelaire brat again"_ Jack sighed, "Rosie, he's just fine. You don't have to worry about him."

"I can't help it, Dad. I love him."

"Are you sure this isn't just a little crush?"

She gave him an annoyed look, "I'm not twelve. I know this is real."

He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tight, "I was hoping you would just stay little forever."

She laid her head on his shoulder, "I may not be little, but I'm still your daughter."

He kissed her head, "Do you remember those stories I used to tell you when you were little?"

"No"

"In that case, I'm going to refresh your memory."

"Uh oh, this is going to take a while." She grinned an evil grin.

* * *

The next day, they sailed into Shipwreck Cove. All the Pirate Lords were already there, but the Dark Avenger wasn't. The entire crew stood on deck as they came into the cove. Rose looked at the town. It was just a bunch of pirate ships thrown together to make buildings. If that's what you could call them. The whole place reeked of rum and blood and heaven-knows what else. "This place is worse than Black Valley."

Jack turned to her with his gold-tooth grin, "This is where you were born."

"You just had to tell me that." she said with a disgusted face that made him throw his head back with laughter.

They docked the ship and walked to the meeting place. There was a huge table with weird looking chairs all the way around it. The place was full of pirates who were chatting away until Barbossa smashed a cannon ball on the table a couple of times. They turned to him and settled down. Then they presented their pieces of eight. "I declare this the fifth meeting of the Brethren Court." Barbossa bellowed from his place at the head of the table, "First of all we've got the Royal Navy on our tails again and this time we will have to defeat them for good or we will all die." They all nodded in agreement except Jack who just stood there rolling his eyes at Barbossa. Rose was standing behind her father since he insisted she be there. She had no idea why and wished she hadn't listened to him.

"But how will we defeat them again without the Dutchman?" Mistress Ching asked

"There is one option. We make an alliance with Captain Baudelaire." Barbossa said

Right after he said that the whole room exploded with shouts from the pirates. "The Baudelaires have always been against us. They want us all dead. What makes you think their opinion as changed?" one of the other Pirate Lords asked.

"Their tricksters, if we believe them they'll kill us all. We've all known for years to never trust a Baudelaire." Another one of them said.

"I agree you can't trust a Baudelaire." Jack said. Rose crossed her arms and gave him the look. Jack turned, "Well, it's true."

"But the heir mutinied against Captain Nate." Barbossa declared

"But Captain Nate's heir ran off to the 20th century. How on earth did he get back here?" another one of them asked

"Timothy Baudelaire didn't return, but his son did and he is the new captain of the Dark Avenger." Barbossa said, "And he is interested in making the alliance."

"He's only doing that so he can trick us into going to battle and getting ourselves killed like all the Baudelaires wanted." Another pirate said

"Amen to that" Jack remarked. Rose was losing her temper more by the minute. She glared at her father who pretended not to notice.

"If a Baudelaire chooses to break the curse he must mutiny and make an alliance with us otherwise it won't work." Barbossa said

"We all know very well about the curse, but why would he want to break it?" another one of the pirate lords asked

"Why don't you just ask me that?" a voice asked from behind them. They all turned and saw Klaus Baudelaire…oh wait I mean Captain Klaus Baudelaire standing there with his first mate and a few more of his crew by his side. The court looked at him with wide eyes. He looked so young and inexperienced.

"How could this boy be captain of the Dark Avenger?" one of the pirate lords asked

"Age doesn't matter in this situation, now does it?" Klaus said as he stepped forward, "The fact is you need my help and I've got some scores to settle."

"What is your real reason to break the curse?" another one of the lords asked

"I've got quite a few reasons as to why I want to break it most importantly I'm not interested in getting that black heart."

"Funny, I thought your main reason for doing it is so my daughter would fall for your tricks." Jack said. Rose resisted the urge to slap him as she stood watching from the back.

"Haven't we been through that already?" Klaus asked sounding quite annoyed with him.

"I'm just saying"

"If we don't make the alliance we'll all die." Barbossa insisted

"But how can we be sure he is not working for the Company?"

"Because I want the Company at the bottom of the ocean just as much as you do. If it hadn't been for them my father wouldn't be dead." Klaus said. You could tell he was being serious. You could see the anger in his face when he talked about the Company, but that wasn't just about what they did to his parents but about his sisters and Rose as well.

"An alliance can only be made by the Pirate King." Jack said

"This is a life or death situation. Besides that isn't in the code at all." Barbossa said.

"Last I checked it was." Jack replied. Rose was getting sicker by the moment. She couldn't believe what Jack was doing just because Klaus was in love with her.

"Well, only Captain Teague would know."

In an instant, they heard the footsteps as Teague walked into the room. Everyone froze especially Jack when he walked up to the table. They brought the Code forward and Teague unlocked it with the keys that the dog brought to him. He opened to a certain page and looked up, "Jack is right." Teague said

"He only brought that up so his little wench can't get anywhere near Captain Baudelaire." Barbossa said

"Did not!" Jack replied

"Ya did so"

"Did not, I just don't think we should trust a Baudelaire." Jack said giving Klaus a mean look.

Klaus rolled his eyes. Jack was so hopeless. _"Too bad Arabella isn't here." _He thought to himself.

"It's either that or die." Barbossa said

"I call for a vote." Jack said

As usual, they all voted for themselves until they came to Elisabeth. She had seen this before and knew that the Dark Avenger was the only way they were going to survive. "Barbossa" she said

"What!" Jack yelled.

"Are you saying you're not going to keep to the Code, Jack?" Elisabeth asked

Teague gave Jack a cold stare. Jack's lip twitched, "No" he admitted.

"Then that settles it. Captain Baudelaire, you have the alliance." Barbossa said

"Then at dawn, we're back in the war." Klaus said

Everyone nodded and then got up and left. Rose walked up to Klaus since Jack was busy talking to Teague. She grabbed his hand as he turned and saw her standing there. "I'd say you were pretty good out there, Captain Baudelaire." She said with a smile.

"It's still Klaus to you." He said squeezing her hand.

"Sure, Klaus"

"It's good to see you back to your old self, Rose."

"It's just good to see you at all."

While they were talking, Jack and Teague were watching them closely. "So that's little Rosie?" Teague asked

"Aye, that's her" Jack replied keeping his eye on Klaus the whole time.

"She's all grown up."

"Not _all _grown up." Jack said was about ready to grab Rose from Klaus, but Teague grabbed his arm.

"Jackie, you're being a little overprotective. She's not three anymore."

"I know that, but she's still only seventeen."

"So Klaus' real reason for breaking the curse is her."

"That's what it looks like."

Klaus wrapped his arm around Rose and pulled her into a hug, "You really had me scared."

"So did you," she put her head on his shoulder, "Sorry about Dad being against you."

"It's okay, I'm used to it by now." He looked into her golden brown eyes and leaned in to kiss her, but just as they were about to touch, Jack cleared his throat. They both stepped back from each other. "I should probably go." He kissed her cheek and left.

Rose sighed and then gave Jack the look. "What?" he asked.

She crossed her arms, "Would it kill you to back off just a little bit?" she asked

"Yes it would and I'm not ready to die yet. I've still got a daughter to keep an eye on."

She sneered and left. Teague smiled at how much she was like her father. Always wanting freedom and doing anything to get it. Jack looked at Teague, "What are you smiling at?"

"She's just like you, Jackie. Desperate for freedom. I'm surprised she hasn't run off yet."

"A lot of good things came from me leaving. I wouldn't have met Belle and if I hadn't, Rosie would never have been born."

"I'm just saying you may want to watch her. She's just as lively as you were at that age."

"That's what worries me." He turned to leave, "You wouldn't mind if I left Belle here now would you?"

"Why?"

"She can't fight at the moment."

Teague raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"She's expecting…again."

"Fine, but that boy of yours is old enough to fight."

Jack chuckled, "Tell her that. She's bond and determined to keep him tied to her apron strings."

"Then do them both a favor and cut the strings."

Jack shrugged and went back to the ship. He walked to his cabin and found Rose talking with her mother. "Rosie, I need to talk to your mother privately." She got up and left. Jack turned to his wife, "I need you to stay here during the battle."

"I'm guessing you want our son to fight as well." Arabella said knowingly.

"Aye, we need him and he's good with a sword. Besides me and Rosie will be right there in case he needs help."

Arabella sighed, "Alright, but you had better take good care of me children."

"I'll take good care of _our_ children just so long as you take care of our next child."

"I intend to." She smiled and got up, "You just watch your back as well as the kids."

"I will guard them with me life." He leaned in for a kiss, but she put her hand on his lips.

"And you'd better not try and kill Klaus while no one's looking."

"Rats" he said. She rolled her eyes and kissed him. After a minute, she pulled free and walked out of the cabin and off the ship.

**Author's notes: Okay it may not have been as good as the meeting in the movie and it might have had a lot of the same stuff as the movie, but I couldn't think of a different way of doing it without ruining the whole thing. Please review. Oh and I can't remember the names of all the Pirate Lords so I'm sorry if it sounds bad.**


	23. Chapter: The Second Battle

**Chapter 23: The Second Battle**

**Chapter 23: The Second Battle **

At dawn, all the ships were out in the open ocean waiting for the Navy and the stupid Company to come out and fight. Soon, they spotted the ships coming towards them. Just like last time, the pirates were outnumbered. Barbossa, Jack, and Klaus walked out on the sand bar to meet Lord Dalton, Henry Stevens, and Beckett. They all glared at each other and then Beckett finally spoke. "It's a shame, I was hoping you would honor what your ancestors did, Klaus."

"I don't think I want to be working for a Company that thinks slavery is just good business." Klaus replied, "Or working alongside someone who killed my parents."

"It was necessary." Henry remarked

"Like it's necessary to beat a child?" Klaus said

"It was for her own good. It's just a shame it didn't work."

Beckett stepped forward, "You can't win again. You don't have the Dutchman and the Dark Avenger won't do much good with a boy for a captain." Klaus just glared at him.

"Stranger things have happened, mate." Jack said

"Except I don't think they'll happen this time." Lord Dalton said

"Keep telling yourself that, Fitzy." Jack smirked at the way Lord Dalton's face turned red when he called him that.

"Maybe this time ye'll just surrender now and save us a lot of trouble." Barbossa said

Henry chuckled, "You people won't last till nightfall."

"Oh we will. I can promise you that." Klaus said

"Then let's find out." Lord Dalton said.

They all turned and went back to their ships. Jack ordered the crew to prepare for battle while he walked over to his children. "You two look out for each other and whatever you do don't do anything stupid."

"Yes sir" the both said.

The Scarlet was soon coming up against the Black Pearl. Everyone was ready when the cannons started to fire. Soldiers swung across to the Pearl as pirates swung across to the Scarlet. All you could hear was the clang of swords and the firing of cannons along with the cries of men who had fallen. Rose was fighting like she never fought before taking down any fool who had the gusts to get in her way. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red coat about ready to stab Jason. She ran over to them and stabbed the soldier right in the gut. He fell to the deck with a loud thud. Jason looked up at her with wide eyes. "What? Did you think I would let some stupid red coat kill my little brother?" she asked with a smirk. Jason just smiled and went back to fighting alongside his sister.

The fight went on and on when Jack came across somebody he had wanted to kill years ago. "Let's settle this once and for all, Sparrow." Lord Dalton said stepping up to him.

"Gladly, Fitzy" Jack lunged and then they were in an all-out fight. "You know, your moves have improved a lot since that fight on the Barnacle."

"Why thank you, Jack." Fitzy sarcastically said.

"But not good enough to defeat a pirate." Jack smirked at the way Lord Dalton's face turned even redder with anger.

The fight was getting even worse. Rose didn't have any trouble until she blocked a certain person's sword. It was Fitz standing there with an evil smile, "If you surrender now, I'll still take you as my bride."

"Never!" she shouted and lunged for him. They fought and fought until Rose lost her footing and fell to the deck.

Fitz smiled a triumphant smile and put his sword against her neck, "You had your chance, Rose, but now you will die like the filthy pirate you are and were destined to become."

Just as he was about to stab her, Rose saw a sword go right through him. "Stay away from my girlfriend." Klaus said. He pulled the sword out of him and let him fall down dead. Klaus smiled and pulled her to her feet, "I've been protecting you ever since we first met might as well keep it up." He kissed her and they went back into the battle.

Jack and Lord Dalton were still fighting, but unlike everyone else, they were very and I mean very intent on seeing their enemy dead when finally Jack kicked Fitz square in the gut and knocked him to the ground. "Unfortunately for you, Fitzy, I learned from my last mistakes." And with that he stabbed the stuck-up aristocrat. Jack pushed the body off the ship and went back to the fighting.

Meanwhile, Rose was busy fighting off most of the soldiers and was doing great until someone lunged at her. She blocked the blow, but then she saw who it was. There with that disturbing, evil smile on his face was Henry. Rose suddenly felt like a small child again unable to stop him from hurting her. She fought as best as she could until his blade sliced right through her side. She screamed and fell to the deck. The cut was very deep and was bleeding like the dickens. It hurt so bad she could barely stay conscious. Soon all she could see were shapes and shadows and then the world went black.

Klaus saw Henry standing over an unconscious Rose ready to strike. He ran over and lunged at him, but he blocked it and they started in a horrible and gruesome fight.

Just as the Navy was about to completely destroy them, they heard something that was like music to their ears. The Dark Avenger had come up from behind the Scarlet and was blowing it to smithereens. The other ships began to retreat which made the soldiers begin to freak and lose all control which just gave the pirates an advantage. Finally all of them were dead except for Henry who was still battling Klaus. Klaus' anger was at the boiling point so when the pirates had finally defeated the rest of the Navy, he hadn't noticed. He just kept fighting until he knocked Henry's sword clear out of his hand. Klaus put his sword to his throat and held it there. Henry just chuckled, "You won't do it. You don't have the guts to kill me…just like your old man."

"That's where you're wrong. My father always thought there was some good in everybody. But he didn't know the truth about you so that's why he didn't kill you while he could've. But I do know the truth." and with that said, Klaus wiped the sword across his throat. The body fell into the sea as Klaus took a breath. He had avenged his family and his Rose. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but now was not the time to dwell on revenge. Rose and his sisters were safe and now he just had to convince Jack that he was worthy of her.

The entire crew was shouting for joy and throwing their hats until Mr. Gibbs walked down the steps from the helm and saw a horrible sight. There lying on the deck in a pool of blood was Rose. He ran to her and saw that she was still breathing, but she had a pretty bad wound. "Captain, ye'd better get over here!"

"What is…" Jack began as he walked down from the helm. He turned pale when he saw Rose lying there unconscious. He ran to her side and lifted her off the deck. "Get the doctor!" he ordered. The crew did as they were asked as Jack carried her to his cabin. Jason ran after him and sat on the bed next to her. Jack grabbed a rag and put pressure on the wound.

The doctor flung the door open and ran to her side. "Jason, go get more cloths and some water." Jason nodded and left the cabin.

Jack stared at his daughter. She was so pale and the bleeding hadn't stopped yet. He held her hand kept the cloth on her side. Jason soon walked in with the supplies. The doctor wet the cloth, "Jack, take the cloth off her and move over." He let go of her hand and stepped back. The doctor cleaned and dressed the wound while Jack stood there watching his child. "She should be fine as long as it doesn't get infected, but it would probably be a good idea for her to be taken ashore until we're sure she'll be okay." Jack nodded as the doctor got up. "You shouldn't worry too much. It's not as bad as it looks. I'll bet she'll be back to her old self in no time." He smiled and left.

"Do you think he's right?" Jason asked staring at his sister.

"I sure hope so."

A minute later, there was knock on the door. "Mind if I come in?" Klaus asked

"Yes" Jack replied

"No, come in" Jason said shooting a look at Jack.

Klaus walked in and closed the door. "What did the doctor say?"

"She should be fine as long as she doesn't get an infection." Jason replied. He turned and left Klaus and Jack alone with Rose.

Klaus walked over to the bed and sat beside her. "Henry was the one that did this."

Jack's blood began to boil. First that man steals his daughter then he beats her within an inch of her life now he slices her side open. "Did he get away with it?"

"No, I slit his throat and threw him over the side of the ship." Klaus took Rose's hand and squeezed it, "So I guess you still don't trust me."

Jack sighed, "I still don't think you're good enough for her, but it appears, even though I'd hate to admit it, that you do love her."

"With all my heart"

"But you still can't have her until she's twenty-one."

"I'll wait."

"Just so we're clear, I still hate you with every bone in me body." Jack said with his gold-tooth grin.

"Yeah, I kinda knew that." He brushed the curls out of Rose's face, "If you're taking her back to Shipwreck I'm following close behind."

Jack rolled his eyes. This kid annoyed the living daylights out of him and now he had to put up with him for as long as he lived. "Fine"

**Author's notes: Again the battle was a lot like the movie, but why change something great? Tell me what you think because I love reviews!**


	24. Chapter: The End

**Chapter 24: The End**

**Chapter 24: The End**

It was nightfall when they finally got back to Shipwreck Cove. The town was lit up by candles and everyone was standing by the docks waiting for their brilliant warriors to tell them all about the battle. Jack gulped when he thought of what Arabella would say when she saw Rose. They docked the ship and went ashore. Jack went back to his cabin and picked up Rose who still hadn't woken up yet. He carried her back to the Sparrow house with Jason following close behind. "What do you think mum will do when she sees Rose?" Jason asked as the came to the ship/shack.

"Probably scream at me and check every inch of you to make sure ye're okay and then she'll probably slap me."

Jason opened the door and Jack walked in carrying Rose. All of the Sparrow's were in the next room so they were safe for now, but just as soon as Jack put his foot on the creaky step of the stairs the whole family came into the main room. "Jackie, what happened out there?" asked his second aunt, 'Quick Draw' McFleming.

"Jackie, who is that and why are you carrying her?" asked his uncle Captain 'Ace' Brannigan

"Jackie, why are you still here?" His cousin Jenna asked

"I'll answer questions about the battle later, but right now I need to take care of my daughter." He responded as he turned. He went up the stairs and to the empty bedroom. The same room Rose had been born in. Arabella was nowhere in sight so he set Rose on the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Jason, stay here while I try and find yer mum."

"Yes sir" Jason said as he walked over to the bed, "Who were those people?"

"Your family so you'd better lock the door." He replied with a smirk. He ruffled Jason's hair and left him with his sister.

Jason sat down beside Rose and wondered how much longer she'd be out. It was getting late so his eyes were beginning to get heavy, but just as he was about to close them he heard a faint moan. He immediately shook it off and looked at his sister. She moved her head to the side and was whispering something. Jason grabbed her hand and tried to get her attention. "Rose, are you okay? Talk to me." He said but she just ignored him and kept whispering the same name over and over, Klaus.

Jack pushed through his annoying and rather noisy family as he tried to find Arabella. After what felt like hours of searching, he finally found her in the kitchen with Jessa. When she saw him there, she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "Oh, I thought I was going to have a heart attack if you hadn't shown up soon."

Jack hoped she would stay off the subject of the children for a little while, but unfortunately he was disappointed. "Where are me children?" she asked getting back that worried look on her face.

"Uh…they're upstairs."

"Are they alright? Did they get hurt?"

"Jason's doing fine actually he's better at sword fighting than I thought. We really should give him more credit about such things."

Arabella's worried look got worse. "What happened to Rosie?"

Jack sighed, "She's been stabbed in the side, but she'll be alright in a few weeks."

Arabella's eyes widened and she ran right past him and up the stairs to the room, but the door was locked, "Jason, open the door!" she yelled. He came to the door and she flew right past him. She sat beside Rose and almost passed out. "What happened?"

"Rose was doing great until Henry crossed swords with her. He sliced her side open and was about to finish her off when Klaus lunged at him and eventually killed him." Jason explained as Jack walked into the room.

"Oh, if that man was still alive he'd have wished he were dead." Arabella said through clenched teeth. She brushed the hair out of Rose's face and kissed her forehead, "It's alright, Rosie. Mommy's here."

She stayed by her side for at least an hour or so. Jack walked in and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "How have you been?"

"The morning sickness has gotten worse and ye're family is getting very suspicious."

"Well, so what if they find out. We'll just have another pirate."

"Where'd Jason go?" Arabella asked looking around the room

"I think he went downstairs to get acquainted with his family."

"Or shot"

"Or that, but I'm pretty sure he can fight back."

Rose moaned and turned her head which made Arabella focus all her attention on her again. "Belle, get some sleep."

"But…"

"If she moves you'll feel it."

"Fine" she got on the bed and lied down beside her.

"Belle, Rosie and Jason are not the only ones you have to worry about."

"I know, I know. Take care of the little one. Ye've said that a million times already."

"And I'll say it again."

* * *

Rose's mind was transported to the past again. _It was a stormy night in Port Royal and the lightning was loud and frightening. She was in bed trying to go to sleep, but it wasn't working. She looked out her window and saw a face staring at her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but the face didn't move. "Rosie, what's wrong?" Jack asked as he ran to her side. He picked her up and stroked her back, "Shh…its okay sweetie. I've got you." She looked out the window again, but the face was gone._

Arabella felt the bed move as she was trying to sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Rose open hers. She grabbed a candle and lit it. "Rosie honey, are you okay?"

Rose looked around and wondered where she was. This place was not her cabin nor was it the deck of the Pearl. Then she saw her mother next to her, "Where am I?"

"Ye're back in Shipwreck Cove, honey." She said as she scooted up to her.

"Where's Klaus?"

"I don't know."

"I need to find him." she tried to sit up, "I need to know he's okay." She groaned and fell back on the pillows.

Arabella put her hand on her shoulder, "You need to rest. Don't worry about Klaus. I'm sure he's just fine."

"But I need to know he's okay." Rose said. She couldn't remember anything after he had saved her from Fitz.

"Darling, calm down. Tomorrow I'll go see if he's still here. Now go back to sleep."

"I don't think I can."

"Yes you can. Just don't think about Klaus."

"It's not just Klaus. My side is killing me." She felt where her side was and realized it was sticky with blood.

Arabella pulled the blanket off her and saw the blood had almost leaked right through the bandage. "I'm going to go get the doctor. Just lay still and stay calm." She got up and ran to find the doctor.

They came back about five minutes after she left. The doctor pulled some more bandages out of his bag along with a needle and thread. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but obviously I need to." He pulled the bandage off and started to sew up the cut.

Rose turned her head. Stuff like this made her pass out. She bit her lip as he stitched up the wound trying to stay conscious, but it didn't work. She closed her eyes as everything went black again.

Arabella saw her go out, "Rosie? Rosie, wake up."

The doctor looked up after he was finished. "Does she do well with needles?"

"I don't know."

Rose's eyes slowly fluttered open. The doctor chuckled, "Well, obviously she doesn't."

Arabella chuckled with relief. The doctor gave Rose some pain medicine and left. Arabella lied down next to her and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Rose woke up to the sound of people talking. She opened her eyes and saw her father and mother standing next to the bed. Jack turned and saw that she was awake, "Good morning sleeping beauty."

Rose tried to sit up again, but it still hurt too bad to even pull herself up very far. Jack walked up to her and pulled her up in a sitting position. "How do you feel, lass?"

"Awful, Dad, where's Klaus?"

"I was afraid you were going to ask that. He's down at the docks bossing his crew around."

"Could you get him for me?"

"I think not." He said with a serious face. He still hated that boy for wanting to take his daughter away from him.

"Please, Dad. I need to see him."

"Rosie, I'll get him." Arabella said

"Wait a minute Belle. Klaus is rather busy. Let's not disturb him." Jack said with that joking sparkle in his eyes.

"That's enough Jack" Arabella said as she left to get him.

Jack sneered, "Rosie, can't you just stay a little girl forever and stay with Daddy."

"No, I need to grow up."

"Fine, be that way." he sat down beside her on the bed, "Well, I guess I might as well tell you now." He muttered, "When you are twenty-one, I will let you marry…Klaus Baudelaire."

Rose's face lit up, "You mean it? I can marry him?"

"I can't believe the words are coming out of me mouth...yes you can marry the Baudelaire brat."

Rose grinned ear to ear and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, "Thank you, Daddy."

Jack sighed and embraced his daughter. "You're welcome Rosie, but just remember you can't marry him until ye're twenty-one, savvy?"

"I know, but I don't care." She let go and leaned back, "Since I'm going to marry him you may not want to call him the Baudelaire brat."

"Rosie, I'm always going to call him the Baudelaire brat whether you like it or not because I still don't like him."

"You will someday."

"I rather doubt it." He smiled his gold-toothed smile and embraced her again, "But just remember even when you're a married woman ye're still my little girl."

"I'll never forget that." She smiled and hugged him even tighter wondering what her next adventure would be like. But she knew it might be harder than her journey through time.

**The End**

**Author's notes: I've been writing this story for three years and now it's come to an end. NOT! Like I'm really going to leave it off there. Watch out for the sequel, "Longing For Freedom"**


	25. Author's Notes

**Hey everybody, it's me, Rachel, as I'm sure you know. Well, once again I'm revising this story, but now I'm going back and revising the first eight chapters or so of this story. Seeing as I wrote this thing two years ago, it is in dire need of some major revising. **

**However, I will DROP DOWN DEAD before I abandon this series. So never fear of that happening. I probably will go back and revise A Bit too Much Rum again after I finish this one. Longing for Freedom could use some revising as well. My writing skills have just improved so much that I can't stand to look at the old versions of these stories and see just how bad my writing and English skills were. I love this story with all my heart as it was my first and favorite. I want this whole series to be the best I have ever written even if I have to revise them all twenty times. This is my baby and I love it with all my heart. I will never abandon this story. Never. I'll finish this revision or die trying…let's all pray that will not happen.**

**Anyways, don't review this author's notes, cause I'm gonna delete it after the revision is over. I'm now determined to revise at least one chapter a day if I can. If you want to talk to me, just send me a message cause I love hearing from you guys even if it's just a quick hi or great story. **


End file.
